


ᏢᏆNKY ᏢᎡᎾᎷᏆᏚᎬᏚ

by Papi_pickle0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Erwin Smith - Freeform, F/M, Levi x Reader - Freeform, Romance, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, XReader, attack on titan - Freeform, hange zoe - Freeform, levi/reader - Freeform, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 45,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papi_pickle0/pseuds/Papi_pickle0
Summary: ᏢᏆNKY ᏢᎡᎾᎷᏆᏚᎬ-ᎢᎻᎬ ᎷᎾᏚᎢ ᏚᎪᏟᎡᎬᎠ ᏙᎾᏔ ᎪNYᎾNᎬ ᏟᎪN ᏚᏔᎬᎪᎡ ᎢᎾ. ᏆF ᏴᎡᎾKᎬN YᎾᏌ ᎷᏌᏚᎢ ᏚᏌFFᎬᎡ ᏚᎬᎡᏆᎾᏌᏚ ᏟᎾNᏚᎬQᏌᎬNᏟᎬᏚ
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Info

Please read!!!!!!

Welcome to my Levi x reader!

THIS IS A SLOW-BURN ROMANCE!!

This book is ongoing until further notice and I will try to update as much as possible.

This book, if you're reading this early on and before completion, will most likely have 100+ chapters and will be long-running.

My hope is to have it finished before the end of season four, but that probably wont happen.

THERE WILL BE LOTS OF SPOILERS RIDDLED THROUGHOUT THE BOOK, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

I would also like to mention, a lot of stories I read of Levi they depict him as very very mean and completely emotionless, and this doesn't make the stories bad (obviously) but I would also like to say beforehand that my writing of Levi isn't going to be super Out Of Character like you might think, he will be OOC sometimes as I am not his creator, but Levi isn't actually a stone cold heartless beast and I think we are all guilty of forgetting that.

ANYWAY onto ages.

I am making Levi, Erwin and Hange younger than they actually would be by the way.

And I can't find any confirmed ages for most characters so I'm just making a lot of these up, but they should work, please bear with me.

the start of the story, chapters 1-:

Y/n- 20

Levi-22

Hange-22

Erwin-24

(Eren=5, Petra+Olou=9, Eld+Gunther=11)

1 Years later, the fall of wall Maria:

Y/n- 21

Levi-23

Hange-23

Erwin-25

(Eren=10, Petra+Olou=15, Eld+Gunther=16)

5 Years later, Battle of Trost and later:

Y/n- 26

Levi-28

Hange-28

Erwin-30

(Eren=15, Petra+Olou=19, Eld+Gunther=21)

4 years later, Season four:

Y/n- 30

Levi-32

Hange-32

Eren:19

Notes:

Join the cadets at 12 years old.

Graduate the cadets at 15 years old.

If later in the story you have any questions or queries don't be afraid to ask and either I, of someone else, will answer your question.

But I will try my hardest to respond asap.

I will not be adding in any extra authors notes aside from this, so if I get a lot of questions on something, look for my comments and there will most likely be an explanation. (Not as a reply, but my own comment.)

I will also be using feminine pronouns for this story, so I'm sorry about that!

Feel free to point out any grammatical errors or anything you don't understand and I will try to respond as quickly as possible!

I will also be generalising things like your height and stuff, so I hope you don't mind!

Obviously I can't actually cater to you specifically, so there will be some things I get incorrect if you aren't of a lighter complexion, and I apologise for that.

(I'm not deciding your skin colour or anything, I just mention things like colour draining from your face when panicked or blushing.)

I also cannot fully incorporate all religions and any practices you do, so I'm sorry.

(I will talk about hair, but you might wear a hijab in real life (or if you have very short hair, you will have to ignore some things)

Again, I'm sorry for things like that! But onto something else!

Key:

Y/n- Your (first) name.

L/n- Your (last) name.

E/c- (Your) eye colour.

H/c- (Your) hair colour. brunette, raven haired, blonde, red head(ed), (other colour if dyed)

H/l- (your) hair length.

S/t- skin tone or undertones if you're of colour

Warnings

SPOILERS.

THERE WILL BE MANGA, SEASON FOUR, OVAs AND SPIN OFF REFERENCES AND SPOILERS.

these will mostly be later on in the series but I am warning you now cause there will be some mentions of things.

ALSO if you haven't read 'Attack on Titan: before the fall' note that this will be in there, much like all the rest of canon facts.

MOTHER-FUCKING ANGST

(^Not necessarily good^)

Offensive/triggering jokes

Swearing

Violence

Slurs

(^nothing racial^)

And such,

if you are sensitive or easily offended, highly suggest you don't read.

Please also note, I do not actively try to offend people but if I say something that offends you I will not remove it or change that unless it poses a huge issue


	2. Introductions

The h/c haired girl puffs loudly as she continues to avoid attacks from her sparring partner: a guy her age that was at least twice her height and size.

"How's your dad?" She asks, blocking a punch with the hand she held a wooden knife in.

"He seemed good last time I saw him."

The guy scowled, carelessly swing a punch which she caught swiftly, placing the wooden knife between her teeth and spinning him around, using her free hand to grab his opposite shoulder.

He yells out as she pulls his arm tighter, using this distraction to swipe his legs out from underneath him, him falling on his face.

The guy groans loudly into the dirt in pain as y/n takes a seat on his back, strangling his and taking a fistful of his hair to pull his head up just enough to place the wooden knife at his throat.

"I win." She stands up and throws the knife into the dirt. "Again."

The guy groans as he struggles to get to his feet, rubbing his bruising nose.

"Whatever," he grumbles, heading off to the hospital wing to get his nose checked out, leaving her standing alone, giving the girl a chance to cringe in pain and clutch her abdomen.

"L/n!" A stern voice calls out, causing her to stiffen and turn to face the owner of said voice, in a salute, ignoring the pain in her lower stomach.

"Sir!" She says in a loud, clear voice as she looks up at Commander Keith Shadis.

"At ease soldier." Y/n nods and allows her arms to fall limp at her sides.

"I have a job for you."

"Really?!" She asks happily, staring up at him with sparkling eyes. She liked getting jobs as long as they weren't too taxing. "I'd be happy to help!"

"These three are our newest recruits." He steps to the side to let her see a group of two males and one girl, Captain Erwin, section commander Mike and some other soldiers standing guard around them.

"They're thugs from the underground," Erwin says, making

y/n tilt her head curiously as she, not-so-secretly, studies them.

"Levi, Furlan Church and Isabelle Magnolia."

The tallest is a guy with sandy blond hair, a sharp jawline and blue eyes, he was glancing around at the soldiers around him.

He, like the other two, is wearing the Survey Corps uniform, but none of them had their straps on.   
  


The girl is slightly younger-looking, with auburn-y hair pulled into two short pigtails at the back of her head, she had a rounder face and large turquoise eyes as she looked around in excitement.

Finally, y/n shifted her gaze to the third guy, he wasn't much shorter than y/n, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Erwin with a hateful gaze, though his expression was black.

His raven black hair styled into an undercut with curtain bangs slightly off to his right side.

His complexion is a lot paler than the other two and his gunmetal eyes were more narrowed.

"Magnolia will be joining you in your dorm," Shadis said, gaining y/n's attention once again. "I want you to show her around and keep her out of trouble."

"What about the other two?" Y/n asks, frowning.

"Flagon's taking them." Nodding, y/n steps toward Isabelle and holds out her hand for Isabelle to shake it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm y/n l/n." Isabelle smiles widely and shakes y/n's hand up and down violently. 

"Nice to meet you too!" Isabelle practically bounced into excitement.

"Wow, your nails are nice!" She pulls y/n's hand closer to inspect her glossy, clear painted nails.

"Oh, thank you!" Y/n smiled and took her hand back. "Come with me and I'll show you around!"

"A FLOWER!" The girl gasped, dropping into a round to look at the small daisy growing out of a crack in the ground, making y/n smile slightly.

"Good luck, l/n." Mike says from beside Erwin, making her stop and smile at him.

"I don't need luck, I'll be fine." She declares, continuing to walk as Isabelle follows along with a skip in her step, waving at her friends.

  
  


"This is the mess hall," y/n opens the large wooden door, revealing empty tables and chairs. "Breakfast is at seven in the morning, lunch at twelve-thirty and then diner is from five to six-thirty."

"Do we have free time?" Isabelle questions. "I want to hang out with Levi and Furlan."

"Depends if you get all your chores done," y/n shrugs.

"And mealtimes are basically free time. Seven in the afternoon is usually when people go to bed but there's no curfew as long as you get up on time."

"Hey, y/n!" A brunette girl greets briefly as she passed by with a stack of paperwork, stopping for a moment to talk. "Showing the rookie around?"

"Hey, Hange!" Y/n grins. "Yeah, this is Isabelle, shes from the Underground City District!"

"The underground you say?" Hange inquires, her glasses reflecting in the light. "This must be a lot of new input for you."

Isabelle nods quickly, smiling slightly at the older woman.

"Everything is new to me but it's really exciting! I can't wait to go outside the walls!"

Y/n frowns at the dainty girl but doesn't say anything as Hange starts drooling.

"JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU SEE A TITAN FOR THE FIRST TIME!" Hange steps forward, leaning uncomfortably close to the girl.

"They're magnificent creatures!"

"Hange!" Y/n tried to hold back a laugh at Isabelle's shocked expression."Don't you need to do that paperwork?"

"Oh, I forgot!" Hange steps back, face flushed pink. "See you two at dinner!"

Y/n turns to Isabelle, an awkward smile on her face as she pats the girl's shoulder.

"Don't mind Hange, shes a bit coo-coo when it comes to science and Titans." She starts to walk. "But she's great overall."

The two of them proceeded to walk around the Survey Core HQ, passing Flagon and the two boys Isabelle had arrived with every so often.  
  


"This is our room," y/n opened the door, revealing two rows of two beds, but only one had sheets that were in disarray, the others were neatly made with crisp white sheets. 

"It's only us for now." She said quietly, walking toward the messy bed and sitting herself down on the bottom bunk.

"Why?" Isabelle asked, getting a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Everyone else died on the last expedition..." y/n clenched her fists. "Only I made it back."

Isabelle frowned, carefully walking over and reaching out to touch y/n's shoulder, but was startled into taking her hand back when y/n looked up, no longer frowning.

"No use talking about the negative!" Y/n said hastily, standing up. "It's time for dinner!"

When the two girls arrive at the mess hall for dinner a few minutes later,y/n turned to Isabelle and grinned. 

"I'm assuming your gonna wait for your friends?" She asked knowingly, earning a nod from the girl.

"Alright then, meet me back in our room after dinner and we can go for a shower!"

With a beaming smile, Isabelle nodded happily.

"Okay! Bye Y/n!" She waved to the h/c haired girl as she entered the mess hall, waving back before the door closed and she left her sight.

Y/n strolled across the mess hall and got her dinner tray before heading off to look for either Hange or Erwin, though, she luckily spotted the two of them sitting together with some other people, Hange rambling on while Erwin ignored her.

"Hey!" Y/n said happily, taking a seat beside across from Hange and beside Erwin. "What you talking about?"

"Titans!" Hange said blissfully, blush adorning her cheeks as her glasses started to fog up.

"Right..." y/n trailed off in a teasing way. "Let's change the subject shall we?"

"Please." Erwin sighed while Hange whined like a child.

"How was the tour with Magnolia?" Erwin questioned, side glancing at y/n with a raised brow as he watched her spoon some stew into her mouth.

"Good," she said through her food before gulping it down. "She's nice enough, we get along pretty well too"

"Interesting..." Erwin hummed, averting his attention back to his own half-eaten dinner before y/n let out a hearty laugh.

"Were you expecting her to act like a savage beast?" She asked in amusement. "She's a human, not a dog, Erwin."

She uses her knife to cut a piece off of her stale bread.

"You can't expect them to be gremlins because of where they were raised."

She snorts slightly shoving her bread into her mouth along with a spoonful of stew.

"That's like assuming I'd be a stuck up prick."

Isabelle took a seat alongside her two companions at the back of the mess hall at a crooked old table that had crates for seats.

The three seemed a lot more comfortable secluded from the rest of the cadets, though, the distance didn't keep the curious gazes off of them.

"I wish I was rooming with you two." Isabelle huffed, scarfing her bowl of stew down her throat, disregarding the temperature.

"Do you not like your roommate?" Furlan asked worriedly, furrowing his eyebrows at the younger girl. 

"Y/n?" Isabelle asks pointlessly.

"No, she's great, I really like her."

"Tch, then what's the issue?" Levi asked, breaking his silence and gaining their attention.

"She's not you guys!" Isabelle pouts. "I miss you..!"

Rolling his eyes, Levi picks up the cup of tea he had poured, securely gripping the rim of the teacup.

"It's not like you'll never see us again, just get over it." He sips his tea.

"We only have to endure it here until we kill Erwin and get our citizenship."

Isabelle and Furlan glance at each other before looking at Levi again with grins.

"Right!"


	3. Sparring

"Come on, Isabelle!" Y/n scoffed playfully, watching as the girl puffs, hunched over. "We've only been sparring for ten minutes."

"Ten minutes too long!" The girl puffs.

"We aren't going to have a sparring match with a Titan outside the walls are we?!"

Y/n laughed, dropping her stance, taking the opportunity to apply pressure to her abdomen, hissing under her breath slightly.

"I s'pose not." She chuckled. "It's still a useful skill to know, and it keeps you fit."

Muttering profanities under her breath, Isabelle gets back into position and y/n follows suit, allowing Isabelle to take the first swing.

Isabelle pivots on her left foot and swings her right leg toward y/n's stomach, though y/n managed to catch her ankle before it made contact with her abdomen.

"Nice try." She smirked, spinning her whole body, still holding onto Isabelle's leg, sending her flying and hurtling to the dirt.

"How are you so good?!" The auburn-haired girl marvelled, eyes sparkling as she looked to y/n.

"Tactics," y/n laughed, holding her hand out for Isabelle, to which she grabbed and y/n pulled her up. "And practice."

"And training. You gotta anticipate your opponent's next move and act before they do.

I had a feeling you would go for my stomach so I widened my stance slightly and adjusted my arm so I'd be able to grab your leg quickly."

Isabelle nodded, a look of determination in her eyes before she got into stance again.

"One more match?" She pleaded, tilting her head slightly.

"Alright." Y/n smiled, caving in and getting into position.

The raven-haired man scoffed slightly as he lazily blocked Furlan's half-assed punches, they had mostly been watching Isabelle to see how she was doing, and, after watching as she got her ass handed to her multiple times, Levi was getting slightly ticked off.

"She's losing hard." Furlan laughed anxiously. "That y/n girl looks pretty strong."

"Whatever." Levi clicks his tongue, dropping down low and using his left leg to swipe Furlan's feet from beneath him.

"Ow..." Furlan groaned, squinting as the sun now glared in his eyes. 

"Levi!" The stern voice of Shadis yelled from across the training grounds as he started to make his way closer. 

Levi whipped around after he had stood up, goring at the balding man, but didn't respond, just remaining silent and brooding.

"L/n!" He yelled. "Magnolia too!" The two girls glanced up from where they stood, y/n in the process of helping Isabelle up for the eighth time.

The two jogged over towards the three men and y/n stood proudly with her shoulders back as she looked up at the commander.

"Sir?" She addressed him formally, though she didn't salute this time.

"Is there a problem?"

"Not at all, cadet," Shadis said, a hint of a smile twitching at his ageing face.

"So he has a soft spot for her?" Levi thought to himself. "Favouritism much? tch. "

Rolling his eyes, Levi crosses his arms over his chest defensively, watching in slight irritation as the two converse.

"I'd like you to spar with Levi," Shadis said, making the other three's eyes go directly to the pale raven-haired man.

"He's having too much of an easy time, I want to see if he'll still have that attitude going up against one of my best cadets. Take it easy though." He almost whispers the last part.

"Yes sir!" Y/n smiles as he begins to walk off back to his slightly raised standing area so he can keep an eye on everyone simultaneously.

She turns to Isabelle and Furlan.

"You two can go spar if you'd like, Shadis wouldn't be happy if you were just standing about."

Nodding quickly, the two run off to where y/n and Isabelle had been sparring previously.

"You're Levi, right?" She asks the slightly shorter man. "I'm y/n, nice to meet you!"

Levi looks at her hand that she had just outstretched, but he didn't shake it and just looked on distastefully.

Awkwardly, y/n smiles and retracts her hand to rub her neck sheepishly.

"Alright, since you've made it clear you don't wanna spar with me, let's get it over and done with so we can go back to our original partners."

She got into a stance, left foot in front of her right as she raised her arms in front of her before she lowered her self slightly to his height.

Scowling, Levi gets into his own fighting position before swiftly taking the first swing, aiming a punch to her face but it is blocked with her left forearm as she crouched lower, lashing her back leg toward his front one.

He stumbled slightly before regaining his footing and stepping back, watching y/n straighten up again.

"That punch hurt my arm," y/n pouted playfully, bouncing on her feet slightly.

Levi just clicks his tongue in response before y/n takes her own jab at him, sending a quick uppercut to his jaw and making him stagger backwards and glare at her.

"You hit like a bitch," Levi spits. "That the best you've got?"

Scowling, y/n narrowed her eyes before she lunged forward, sending a high kick toward his head with her right leg, but he grabbed her by the shin, his grip tightening as the leather of her boots squeaks beneath his skin.

Gritting her teeth as a sharp pain shoots through her stomach, y/n rips her leg from his grip before she swings her left leg and hits him in the side, around where his kidney would be, causing his to inhale sharply as his eyes widen.

Again, y/n drops to a crouch and swipes his feet, this time successfully making his hit the dirt, his back slamming on the ground and knocking the air from his lungs.

Y/n quick situates herself on his waist, straddling him and making sure he couldn't get up before she put both forearms either side of his head, leaning down to look at him as her hair creates a curtain either side of them, tickling his face. 

"I win." She smiles cheekily. "You should use your height as an advantage, being small is better for aiming low."

Levi leered at her, sneering at the smug expression on her face before he jerked his head up, his forehead colliding with her nose and a large amount of blood starts gushing from her nose.

Hurrying to her feet, y/n cups her nose, glaring at the pale man before calmly walking inside toward the infirmary to get heralded check out.   
  


"Cunt." She hissed under her breath.

"Y/n!" Isabelle called as she caught sight of the h/c haired girl up ahead.

Stopping in her tracks, y/n turns to look at Isabelle as she runs down the hallway toward her, boots thumping on the ground as she neared.

Y/n grinned as she turned fully, the auburn-haired girl coming to a stop, resting her hands on her knees as she pants.

"Hey, Isabelle." Y/n greets her new roommate, watching her regain her breath and standing to look at the girl with a pout on her face.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." She whines. "You went to the hospital wing and didn't come back to training!"

"Oh," y/n smiled at the younger girls concern. "Hange asked me to help her with some paperwork and pulled me out of training."

"Oh!" Isabelle perked up slightly. "Ok!" She stayed quiet for a moment as she examined y/n's face.

There was a bandage taped to her nose, some bruising beginning to form around her face.

"Did Levi-bro break your nose?" She asked, slightly annoyed. "If he did I'm gonna yell at him!"

"I'm fine." Y/n laughed. "It's just bruised, should be healed in a week or two."

"A WEEK OR TWO?!" Isabelle fretted. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"Not really," y/n waved her off. "I've had worse."

"What do you mean-" y/n cut her off by turning on her heel and continuing to walk.

"Sorry, Isabelle." She looked over her shoulder at the girl. "The commander wanted me for something, I'll see you after dinner!"

Isabelle watched with furrowed brows as y/n waved at her before turning fully and rounding a corner, leaving her line of sight.

"It's only a bruised nose," Isabelle assured herself. "Most people have had worse than that."

She also turned and began walking to the mess hall to meet with Levi and Furlan before lunch started.

"But I wonder what she meant..."


	4. Their blood

"I can't believe I've been out of the underground for almost two weeks now!" Isabelle sighed, staring at the ceiling from her bed, smiling to herself.

Also laying on her back, y/n smiles at Isabelle's optimistic attitude and glances over at the girl.

"What's it like?" Y/n asked suddenly, confusing Isabelle as she turned to lay on her side and face the younger girl. "The underground I mean."

Isabelle sighed, thinking for a moment as she continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Well, it's bad down there." She started. "It's cold and dark, almost everyone has some type of illness because of the lack of sunlight, but hardly no one can afford to get a citizenship card to go above ground."

Y/n frowned as she listened to the girl's speaking, trying to imagine what it was like inside her head.

"It's a struggle to even try get food on the table, most people can barely scrounge enough to live. There's homeless people and crooks everywhere."

she threw her forearm over her eyes.

"It's awful. It's dirty and you can barely breathe, that's why Levi-bro has such an obsession with staying clean. He doesn't want to get sick because he knows he couldn't afford medicine."

Isabelle shifted in the bed slightly, laying on her side to face y/n with glassy eyes. The h/c haired girl had a frown etched into her face with furrowed eyebrows as they looked at each other.

"But..." Isabelle trailed off. "It was home. It's where I met Levi-bro and Furlan, it's where I grew up with my family. As much as I hate it, if I had the chance to re-do it all and choose my life, I would still go back there. Every time. Because it's lead me to where I am now, and I'm grateful for that." 

Y/n stared at the girl, eyebrows furrowed and a sad smile on her face, watching as Isabelle's eyes slightly watered before she covered them with her arm again, lip quivering slightly.

Sighing, y/n gets to her feet and leans down over the sorrowful girl. Isabelle pulls her arm away again at the feeling of the bed dipping as y/n leant her knee on the mattress.

A bright red tinge creeps its way onto Isabelle's cheeks as y/n smiles at her.

"I'll take over you and your friend's chores for today," she says, giving the girl a closed-eye grin before standing again and walking over to the door.

"Go hang out with your friends for the day. You better have fun though, do something meaningful while you have the chance."

Isabelle watches propped up on her elbows as y/n leaves the room, closing the door softly before her footsteps fade from range. It's silent for a moment before she grabs her pillow and pushes her face into it, squealing and kicking her legs.

  
  


Y/n huffed slightly as she reached the mess hall doors, feeling completely drained after doing the chore work that was meant to be for four people in the span of six hours. Six hours of running around cleaning and taking care of the horses.

Brushing her hair out of her face, she slaps her cheeks gently to wake herself up before pushing the door open and slipping in unnoticed, grabbing herself a tray from the counter top that divided the kitchen and the mess hall, greeting the cook happily as she thanked him before she turned to face the chaos that is the survey corps mess hall.

"Y/N!" The brunette woman screeched as she waved violently across the hall in order to get her attention.

Grinning and shaking her head at the flamboyant woman, she also took note of Erwin being slightly embarrassed by the stares they earned, though he still managed to sigh disapprovingly.

Weaving her way through the tables and cadets, y/n makes her way to the table with her two friends.

"Hey, Hange!" She greeted. "Hey, Erwin."

"Hello," Erwin greeted curtly, briefly glancing at her before looking to the sheet of paper that was on the table beside his food tray.

"Y/n!" Hange squealing lunging forward and grabbing y/n by the face, smooshing her cheeks together.

The h/c haired girl's eyes widened in surprise before she relaxed.

"What?" She said, words muffled by her squished lips, though there was a hint of amusement in her tone.

"Erwin just told me-"

"Our next expedition is in two weeks."Hange was cut off by the brooding blond man, his deep voice filling y/n's ears before Hange started to whine.

"AW!" She let go of y/n's face in order to flick Erwin's forehead. "I wanted to tell her!"

Y/n laughed slightly at Hange as she rubbed her sore face, but her laughter soon ceased as Erwin's words finally set in.

"Are we really going on an expedition already?" She asked. "Our last trip outside the walls was only three weeks ago."

Erwin sighed, reaching up to rub his temples.

"I know," he muttered. "But it's not my decision to make, the commander just asked me to relay the message to Hange and some other squad leaders."

Sighing, y/n turns to look at her plate, her food staring back at her as she picked up her spoon.

"Do the newbies have to go?" Hange asked Erwin, making y/n snap her head up, eyes darting between the two as she awaits his response.

"I'd assume so." Erwin shrugged, unbothered. "I don't see why they wouldn't be going."

"It's too soon!" Y/n interjected. "They wouldn't last five minutes out there!"

"Again," Erwin sighed. "It's not my decision, go talk to the commander if you have an issue."

"You're a squad leader!" Y/n yelled. "Don't have some sort of say in these things?!"

"What makes you think I would object anyway?" His eyes side eyed her, the brilliant blue of his irises glaring into her soul.

Y/n gasps at his sudden statement before she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You don't mean that."

"I do." Erwin countered. "Why would they get any special treatment? We make fresh cadets follow our schedule."

"They'd never even seen a above ground, before two weeks ago!"

Y/n yelled, standing to her feet from her seat at the bench by the table, pushing the wooden bench back with both Erwin and eight other cadets a considerable amount weight to push with just her legs. The loud scraping of the bench on stone gaining a lot of attention.

"They should be capable enough." Erwin said calmly. "And, even if they were to die, had they not joined they would have been sentenced to death anyway."

Y/n scowled at him, growling like an animal as she slammed her fist on the table, effectively gaining the attention of the entire room.

"YOU CANT LET THEM GO!" She screamed at him.

"Sit down," he scoffed. "You're making a scene."

"DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She hissed at him. "You can't send those three outside the walls already!"

"It isn't my decision."

"SPEAK UP ABOUT IT THEN!" Y/n grabbed the large man by the collar and brought him closer to her face, his shocked eyes staring into her angry ones.

"MAKE IT YOUR DECISION! YOU HAVE THE AUTHORITY TO OBJECT!"

Erwin narrowed his eyes and stood to full height, but y/n didn't let go on his collar and was brought a good few inches off the floor.

"Let go of me, y/n." His words were calm, but you could tell he was angry.

Scoffing, y/n let go roughly, pushing him slightly before she landed on her feet.

"Whatever, asshole," she spat. "But their blood will be on your hands."


	5. Hold you to it

"DONT LET THEM GO!" Y/n yells as she suddenly barges into the commander's office, scaring Shadis into smearing the ink from his pen across the page he was writing on, making him scowl.

"What are you yelling about, y/n?" He asks, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation, looking up at the girl, watching her march over to his desk and slam her hands on the table.

Shadis quirks an eyebrow at hyper sudden behaviour switch. He would very rarely see her act so out of line without reason, and to barge in so suddenly? It was completely unheard of for the girl.

"Don't. Let. Them. go." She glares at him, staring right into his eyes. "The underground trio. Don't let them go on the expedition."

Sighing, the balding man stands from behind his desk, hands clasped behind his back as he walks around the desk to stand beside her, teetering over her with a stern gaze, but her own glaring didn't waver as she looked up at the taller man.

"Who do you think you are, cadet?" He asked. "Why should you decide whether or not they should go on this expedition?"

Y/n hesitates for a moment before scowling.

"I watched all of my squadmates and roommates die on the last expedition." She hissed. "I almost died on a kart on my way back inside the walls, and I've been your best cadet for three years." Shadis frowns slightly. "These three had never even seen a flower before two weeks ago, sir, you saw the way Isabelle acted upon seeing it. They are going to die out there if you let them go!"

"You don't know that!" Shadis says.

"I DO KNOW THAT!" Y/n screams in frustration.

"THEY DIDN'T GET THE SAME AMOUNT OF TRAINING AS WE DID! AND GUESS WHAT, COMMANDER?! ALL OF MY FRIENDS DIED! I ALMOST DIED, IM STILL INJURED, I CAN'T EVEN GO ON THE FUCKING EXPEDITIONS UNTIL IM HEALED ENOUGH TO PROPERLY USE ODM GEAR AGAIN!"

Shadis takes a step back from the sudden outburst, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"Cadet." He says sternly. "You don't know what their fate is. And you can't just kick three new cadets who have a considerable amount of skill on the ODM gear off of an expedition. They signed up for this the moment they chose the survey corps over execution."

Y/n bit her bottom lip briefly, running her hand through her hair in distress, making Shadis sigh again, watching her turn and pace slight back and forth.

"Cadet l/n," he calls to her as she walks to the door, but she ignores him and opens the door.

"If you can get them to ask off then they can be excused!"

She pauses, half way out the door, shoulders relaxing slightly. "Thank you, commander." The door closes behind her, leaving the man alone.

Dragging a hand down his face, releasing a strained gasp of air, walking around his desk again again and putting his head in his hands.

_"Just hold on l/n!" Shadis yells as he presses his green survey corps cape to her abdomen, mass amounts of blood immediately soaking through and staining his hands. Y/n coughs, spraying blood into the air and onto her own face. "Stay awake, you hear me!"_

_The sudden loud bang and high pitched noise of a flare gun caused him to snap his head up to see the black smoke interrupting the otherwise blue sky. The heavy thundering footsteps of an abnormal titan shook the ground as it grey closer._

_"Someone take it down!" He yelled, looking around at all the cadets who were riding their horses, ignoring his command and continuing forward._

_The familiar zip of ODM gear made almost everyone whip their heads around to see none other than Erwin Smith flying toward the 16-metre abnormal titan, swords raised a over his head as he swung around the back of the titan and slicing its nape._

_His horse had turned and run back in his direction as he whistled for it, making it back just in time as the titan hit the ground with him on its back before he threw himself back onto the horse and rejoined the group._

_"Good job, smith!" Shadis compliments, earning a hum of acknowledgment from the blond man, whose gaze was fixed upon the dying girl laying in front of Shadis._

_"Let me go..." y/n wheezed, coughing again. "I'm just dead weight. Literally." She joked, giving a lazy, lopsided smile but it was soon replaced by a look of pain. "I'm not gonna make it sir...just put me out of my misery."_

_"No!" Shadis yelled, pressing harder into her stomach and trying to wrap the cape tighter around her as she picks her head up to glance at him and Erwin. "We're almost at the wall, the gates are already open for us. Just. And. On. I cant lose anymore cadets!"_

_"Yes sir," she wheezes sarcastically, dropping hr head back onto the wooden kart with a soft 'thump'. She stares up at the sky, squinting slightly as her eyes begin to droop shut, the pain in her abdomen slowly beginning to dull down._

  
  


Y/n breathes heavily as she sprints down the hallway back toward the mess hall, her slightly healed boots clacking against the wood, fists clenched so tightly her nails are pierce into her palms.

"Isabelle!" She yells, catching sight of the girl and her two friend chatting idly as Isabelle reaches to open the mess hall doors.

"Y/n?" Isabelle asks, jutting her bottom lip and furrowing her eye brows. "What is it?" She tilts her head, the two men watching with curious eyes as the h/c haired girl come to a stop in front of them, hands on her knees as she pants in an attempt to regain her breath.

"Y-you cant go on the next expedition!" She declares, wrapping an arm around the middle of her abdomen as her face contorts in pain.

"What?" Isabelle leans forward. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She fusses, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine!" She waves her off, placing her hand on top of Isabelle's that was on her shoulder, face becoming deadly serious. "But you cant go on this next expedition."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" The raven haired man asks, scowling hatefully at y/n. "We are going on the expedition. Now piss off, idiot." He swings open the mess hall door and walks inside 

"I'm sorry, y/n," Isabelle frowns, taking her hand off her shoulder. "But we need to go on this expedition." She turns and goes inside the mess hall too, leaving y/n with her mouth agape, unable to form words.

"But I dont want you to die..." she whimpered, not realising the tall sandy haired man, Furlan, was still standing and looking down at her with a sympathetic gaze.

"We'll be fine." He says softly, making her look up at him. "I promise." He nods slightly at her before following the other two into the hall.

"I'll hold you to that, promise..."


	6. Tea

"WAKEY WAKEY!" Y/n yells as she marches into the boy's dorm room, Isabelle trailing behind her in a dishevelled uniform and her bed-head messily pulled into its usual pigtails.

She grabs the pillows from beneath Levi and Furlan' as heads, whacking them both in the face with it. 

"What are you doing?" Levi grumbles as he sits up, his hair messy and sticking up, eyes still half-closed and his voice was much raspy than usual. "It's the middle of the night."

"What time is it..?" Furlan asks groggily as he sits up, lazily rubbing his eyes. "Why are you two awake?" He glances between y/n and the half-sleeping Isabelle.

"Ask y/n." Isabelle yawns, pointing to the h/c haired girl who grabbed the two men's uniforms and threw them over their laps. "She did the same thing to me..."

"Get up, get dressed!" She claps loudly, walking to the open door. "We're doing some late-night training! Meet me outside by the training ground near the trees after you get your ODM gear on."

She leaves the room, closing the door behind her as she leaves, allowing the three to look at each other, mildly confused. "Training?" They all ask simultaneously.

The three of them finally make their way to the tree line when y/n was standing in uniform and ODM gear with her hands on her hips.

"Hurry up slowpokes!" She waves them closer, to which Isabelle and Furlan jog to reach her quicker, but Levi just kept watching at his own leisurely pace. "I'm gonna teach you how to slay titans!"

Isabelle and Furlan look at her with sparkling eyes, looking like children in a candy store.

"Really!?" They gape.

"Did you hear that Levi-bro?!" Isabelle jumps up and down in glee. "Y/n is gonna teach us how to kill titans!"

"Calm it down, dumb-ass." Levi scoffs. "I heard her the first time." He crosses his arms over his chest, a frown etched into his lips. "We were already told how to kill them anyway. All you have to do is cut the back of their ugly ass necks."

Y/n chuckles slightly, smirking at them.

"Yeah, they might have given you a brief rundown and shown you what to do," she shrugged, motioning them to follow her into the forest.

"But did they give you the chance to try for yourself?" They look up at the moving wooden cut-outs of titans, each of the wooden pieces towering over the four of them.

"You can barely see out here!" Furlan says, slightly worried. "Are we even allowed to do this?"

"Yeah!" Isabelle agrees, frowning. "Won't you get in trouble?" Y/n just waves her off, smirking.

"Can't get in trouble if you don't get caught." She winks playfully, making Levi roll his eyes.

"Can't get in trouble if you're spreading your legs for the commander either." He scoffs, making his friends gape at him.

"Levi!" Furlan reprimands. "I'm sure she isn't sleeping with the commander!"

"Pfft!" Y/n covers her mouth in an attempt to stop laughing but she couldn't hold it back and started full-blown belly laughing, doubling over.

"Listen, if I was having sex with the commander, I sure as hell wouldn't be a cadet, I'd be a corporal by now." She wipes away tears from laughing.

Levi rolls his eyes again as the other two snicker at her teasing response.

"Anyway," she says, gaining their undivided attention. "I'll start a timer once you're all in position, and whoever can kill the most titans during their round gets a prize." Y/n pulls a stopwatch out of the breast pocket of her jacket.

Her mention of a prize made everyone perk up, Levi raising an eyebrow while the other two looked like puppies again.

"Ooh!" Isabelle cooes. "What's the prize!?" She asks excitedly.

"Anything you want." Y/n smirks.

"Anything?" Levi asks, glancing at her disbelievingly, watching her nod.

"Anything that's within my power to get." She confirms, smiling cheekily.

"Anyway!" She clapped before pointing at Furlan. "You." He becomes slightly unnerved at her sudden addressing him. "Give me a piggyback onto that branch, please!"

"Alright," he sighs, the uneasiness fading slightly. "Can I ask why though?" He tilted his head inquisitively. "You have ODM gear too..."

"Oh..." y/n pats the side of the metal box on her right hip. "This is in case anything happens and I need to step in. But I'm not supposed to be using the ODM gear right now."

The three looked rather intrigued but didn't ask any further questions and Furlan walked over to stand in front of her, bending his knees slightly to allow her to get onto his back easier.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and jumps, pulling herself onto his back.

She hissed in pain as her stomach hits against his back, the straps of his harness pressing into her abdomen. 

"You okay?" He whispers, turning his head to look at her slightly, to which nodded and wrapped her arms and legs around him tighter.

He draws the swords from his ODM gear and sends the wires launching it up into the tree she had asked him to go to and pulled them up onto the branch.

"Thanks." She smiles, patting his shoulder as she carefully clambers down and onto the branch, feet evenly spaced out to keep her balanced.

Isabelle and Levi both zipped up into the tree next to them on the right, both of them standing on the same branch. 

"You first, Furlan." She grins, slapping his back rather harshly, making him teeter on the branch slightly.

"Okay..." he says, readying himself as y/n pulls the stopwatch up, her thumb resting over the start button.

"Remember to cut deep." She reminded him glancing up at his face. "You have three minutes, GO!"

He immediately took off, swords at the ready as he came to the first titan cutting the leather on the back of its neck that was acting as the nape. But he didn't cut deep enough, making his swear under his breath, before he continued.

After his time was up, y/n yelled for him, announcing his time was up and to come back. He eventually returned and stood on the branch beside her, but she was now leaned against the trunk where he was previously.

"Keep your score to yourself for now." She told him before looking over at the other two. "Isabelle your up."

"Yay!" The auburn-haired girl cheered, readying herself as y/n reset the watch.

"GO!" She yelled and Isabelle shot off, hooting and hollering as she went, swinging madly at the titan napes and by the time the three minutes were up, y/n could see she only managed to 'kill' four titans.

Again, y/n called for her to come back and when Isabelle returned, she had a sad pout on her face.

"It's harder than I thought." She whined, dropping down to sit on the branch beside Levi.

"Imagine what it would be like with real titans." Y/n sighed. "They don't just walk about like that. They reach for you, grab your ODM gear wires, some of them even run and jump at you." Isabelle frown slightly at the realisation.

"Sour puss," she said, making Levi glower at the name. "Ready?" She asked, making him nod as he got into position. y/n looked at the way he holds himself and his swords, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

"They're in reverse grip..." she said to herself, rather intrigued.

"Are you gonna say go or what?" He asked, clicking his tongue, still looking head at him at the wooden cutouts.

"Oh..y-yeah!" She sputtered, readying her thumb over the start button. "GO!" Y/n watched as he went flying into the air with so much speed she almost didn't realise he had moved.

Her mouth fell agape as he easily sliced down into the nape of the first titan, spinning as he did so, also cutting into the wood beneath the leather and leaving a small chunk missing.

She almost felt sick watching him do a bunch of fancy movements, as he flew through the forest, getting twice as far than the other two only half the time. 

"He's saving gas by using his own body to propel himself further." She let out a breath of amazement as she watched him. 

"LEVI-BRO IS THE BEST!" Isabelle cheered, throwing her arms up.

"He certainly is..." y/n said, almost breathlessly, gaining Furlan's attention.

"He might just give me a run for my money." The sandy blond male smiled slightly at her awestruck face before she snapped out of it, quickly glancing down at the stop-watch just as it hit the three-minute mark.

"TIME!" She yelled, watching as his silhouette came to an abrupt stop before he came zooming back, landing on the branch beside Isabelle again.  
  


"Come down here." Y/n said, dropping down from the branch onto their grass, knees bent slightly as she landed with a small 'thump.' They weren't very high up, low enough to jump but not low enough to try to climb up to.

The other three followed suit in jumping down, and, once they were steadily on the ground y/n rushed over to Levi, hands clasped together by her face as she leaned closer to him.

"Please teach me how to do that!" She pleaded, eyes practically sparkling. "You're so agile! You must save so much gas doing that!" Levi just stared down at her, seeing as she was crouched slightly to look up at him.

"No." He said bluntly. "Now get the fuck out of my personal space." He used his hand to push her face away from him before he stepped back himself.

"Ow..." y/n pouts, rubbing her now reddened nose gently. "You could have just said no, you didn't have to push me."

"Don't take it personally y/n!" Isabelle consoles her, patting her back. "He won't teach us his tricks either. He just likes to keep them to himself."

"Meanie..." she sighed before straightening herself up. "But I think we all know who won this exercise." The other two grumble in agreement, groaning in their obvious defeat. 

"What will your prize be Mr Cool ODM gear trick master?" She says teasingly, making him give her a face of annoyance. Or disgust. Possibly both.

"Tch..." he clicked his tongue. "Tea." He said, his face blank as y/n furrowed her brows and blinked owlishly at him.

"Tea?" She repeated him. "That's it? Just tea?" He rolled his eyes.

"Black tea leaves." He affirmed.

"That's it? That's all you want?" He glared at her, making her throw her hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, okay..." she puffed her cheeks out slightly. "Black tea leaves it is." She reached down to rub the back of her neck. "What would you two have asked for?"

Isabelle jumped at the question, raising her hand for everyone's attention. "I was gonna ask for bird seed!"

"I was going to ask for an extra blanket." He chuckled awkwardly. "Our room is cold.

"You three are a bewilderment you know that?" Y/n laughs quietly. "Also, I want you to do this every night." Isabelle and Furlan groan loudly.

"If you do it every night you can go to sleep after morning training and I'll take care of all your weekday chores." She raised an amused eyebrow as the two of them stopped complaining.

"That's what I thought, you can stay out longer if you want, but I'm going back inside."

The three stayed silent and watched as she walked away back toward the building, eventually leaving earshot.

"What does 'Bewilderment' mean?" Isabelle asked suddenly, tilting her head.


	7. Doctors

The weekend rolled around rather quickly considering y/n' week consisted of training, cleaning and sleeping.   
So when Saturday morning rolled around and the sun started to peek in the window, y/n got ready in her uniform to leave headquarters and grabbed some bread to eat on her way toward the stables to get her horse. 

"Hey..!" Y/n grinned as she stroked her the nose of her horse, slinky, who nuzzled into her hand affectionate. 

"You ready for our trip?" She asked, earning a snort from the brown horse before she opened the stable and started to put his saddle on, making sure it was strapped properly before mounting him quickly and whipping the reigns, making him take off.

"Been a while since we don't this, huh!?" She yelled joyously, making slinky neigh and run faster.

Y/n glances behind her just in time to see the survey corps headquarters fade from view, making her smile slightly. 

"Feels good to get away from there for a little bit..." she thinks to herself, relaxing and enjoying the scenery that she passes by while riding her horse, a small town of wall rose growing ever nearer as she heads toward the gate to Wall Sina.

Y/n and her horse come to a slow stop in front of the large brick gate, the crest of wall Sina hanging above it as she looks at the group of garrison guards who were sat at the open gate and playing a game of poker. 

She clears her throat to try to gain their attention but got no response. She cleared her throat louder this time, but also in a rather nasty way. 

The guards look up at her lazily, almost as if they were annoyed at her. 

"Only residents of wall Sina permitted unless you have special permission." One of them said dismissively, looking back to his cards.

"Yeah, well get off your ass and let me in." She scoffed, holding up her wall Sina citizenship papers with a smug smirk. And when she says she has never seen a group of men get up so fast, she means it. 

"Go right on through, ma'am." They say simultaneously, clearing the way for her horse.

"Don't be so rude to people next time," she says scoldingly. "You might end up being rude to the wrong person." They all nod and watch as she flicks the reigns and slinky starts to trot through the gate. 

"Have a nice day!" They call out to her, making her wave over her shoulder at them. 

"You too!" She replies, whipping the reign one more time to make Slinky run, scaring some noble people who are walking along the pristine cobblestone pavement. 

"Watch yourself, scout!" A man yelled as she rode by, making her laugh slightly. 

"You have a nice day too sir!"

Y/n ties her horse to a pole in the street, stroking his once more bouncing toward the large white building, a large cross above the large entrance door. A hospital. The only hospital within all three walls. Sure, there were doctors and midwives in each town, but this is the only 

Entering the building, she beelined toward the reception desk, leaning her forearms on the white wood countertop as she looked down at the woman doing paperwork behind the desk. 

"Hey," she announced, gaining the woman's attention. "Nice to see you again Mary!" She grinned at the woman who smiled politely back ta her. 

"Y/n!" The lady smiled. "I haven't seen you since you were discharged!" The woman stands up and waves someone over, a young lady with chestnut hair tied neatly in a high bun came rushing over, wearing the same white knee-length nurse dress and stockings as Mary. 

"Take this young lady to Dr l/n's office," Mary instructed, earning a nod. 

"Yes, ma'am." The lady said. "Come with me, miss." Y/n nodded and followed after the girl as she sped down the hallway on the left. 

"Bye, Mary!" Y/n called, walking backwards to wave at the woman. "See you later!"

After a few minutes of walking silently down the hallway, the girl stopped outside a blue painted door with the name plaque 'DOCTOR L/N' on it.

The lady went to knock on the door, only for y/n to jump forward and swing the door open and yell:

"HONEY IM HOME!" She grinned as she jumped into the room, leaving the young gobsmacked nurse to stare in horror at the sight before her. 

She had just barged into the head doctor's office while he was having a private conversation with another doctor.

Y/n turned around to look at the woman, "Thank for walking me." She smiled as she closed before turning around again. 

"Hey, dad!" She grinned, walking over to the man as he stood up to hug her tightly. 

"Hello, darling." He teased. "Nice to see you're doing well." The two separated and y/n looked at the man sitting In the seat across from her father. "I'm sure you remember Grisha?"

"Oh! Hello Doctor Jeager!" She greeted the brown-haired man, seeing her reflection in his circular glasses. "It's nice to see you again, sorry for interrupting!"

"It's alright, you didn't interrupt anything of importance." He waved her off. "And It's nice to see you again also, I haven't seen you since that nasty injury you got!"

Y/n smiled at the man and puffed out her cheeks. "Pffft," she waved her arm in a dramatically dismissive manner. 

"That? Puh-lease! That was nothing, just a scratch!" Grisha and her father laugh slightly at her joke.

"You survived being bitten by a titan, y/n," Grisha said. "You'll go down in medical history for that."   
Y/n chuckled slightly as she pulled a chair over to get father's desk.   
"And you still decided to go back to the survey corps to fight these things?"

"My little girl sure is tough, that's for sure." Her father smiled. "Well, I'd say more stupidly courageous, but she says she's tough." Y/n stuck her tongue out at him, to which he did the same 

"Well, are you gonna check my wound of not?" She pouted, crossing her arms under her chest. 

"What's the rush?" Her father asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow. "Got better things to do than see your father?" He stands up, her doing the same and pulling off her jacket. 

"Yes, actually." She says cheekily as she pulled her shirt off to expose her tight beige tank top that she carefully folded up to just under her bust and tugged her pants down so they hung low on her hips. 

Large, horrifying gashes that looked like deep purple lines decorated her otherwise smooth skin of her stomach. 

Every few inches there was another line, all varying in lengths, the smallest being six inches in length and the longest being ten and it was on both her stomach just across above the belly button and across her back. 

Her waist was the only place missing the wounds that stopped the teeth marks from going the complete diameter of her abdomen was her waist because it was the only part the titan didn't bite. 

"That's going to be a real nasty scar," her father cringed, motioning for her to hold her arms out straight on each side as he crouched to inspect it.

"I think its gonna look badass." Y/n grins. "I'm gonna be all like 'hey, look at my awesome scar, I got it fighting a titan' and everyone is gonna think I'm so cool!" She laughed gleefully, making the two men chuckle. 

"You're very lucky that man was there to save you." Grisha hummed. "What was his name again?"

"Erwin..." y/n grumbled, slightly annoyed at the mention of him. "I'm grateful he saved me but he's such an asshole sometimes." Grisha laughed at her response, thinking back to her distasteful reaction when the blond man came to visit her during her recovery. 

"Anyway," her dad said. "What is this 'more important than my father' thing?" He quirked a brow, glancing up at her face briefly before turning back to the scar and touching it gently, making her stomach twitch slightly. 

"Oh!" She gasped in excitement. "There's this new guy in the survey corps, Levi, he and his two friends, Isabelle and Furlan, Isabelle is my roommate, by the way, she's great, but they came in from the underground-"

"The underground?" The two men ask simultaneously, making her scowl.

"Yes! Don't interrupt!" She hisses. "Anyway- since their first expedition is coming up, I want to make sure they're prepared so that they don't die...so I told them whoever could kill the most fake titans in three minutes would get a prize! Levi won, he was awesome! You should have seen it! He looked like he had wings, he was so agile and fast it was insane! So I have to get his prize while I'm here!"

Her father smiled at her rambling and stepped back from her. "You're healing pretty well. You should be fine." She started to fix herself up and opened her mouth to speak. "Yes, it will be pins and needily forever. You'll get used to it."

Y/n pouted and puffed her cheeks up, shrugging her jacket on.

"Just out of curiosity," Grisha started. "What did this...Levi boy ask for?" Y/n perked up slightly as he asked the question.

"Tea!" She said. "I told him he could have anything and this motherfucker asks for tea! How strange is that!" She smiled in disbelief. "I'll see you in a few weeks for my next checkup, dad. Will you be here next time too, Dr Jeager?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Grisha smiled. "You're a medical wonder." Y/n smiled and rolled her eyes. 

"Well, I better get going if I wanna go shopping and visit mom all in one day." She waves as she walks to the door and opens it, waving before she slips out and closes it behind her. 

"You have a very lovely daughter." Grisha smiles. 

"I do." Dr L/n sighs, smiling slightly. "I just wish she would value her own health and safety more than everyone else's..."


	8. Wall sina

The sound of footsteps tapping along the dark empty hallway fills the hallway as the raven-haired man walks down the hall towards the kitchen. He was about to completely walk past the mess fall before he realised the door was cracked open there was a small light peering into the hallway.

"Fuck..." a quiet voice whispers from behind the door, making Levi raise an eyebrow and push the door open enough to peek in.

Y/n was in the room stumbling as she paced around, almost as if she was in pain as the small flicker of a candle on the table illuminated her face. She let out a sharp yelp as she fell, throwing her entire upper body onto the table for support, earning a hiss of pain, as her legs gave out underneath her.

"What are you doing?" Levi asked, slightly amused at the display before him, making her whip her head up to face him. "Did you break your ankle or some shit?" He walked into the room until he was standing a few feet away from her, looking down at the girl sprawled across the table and the floor.

"I'm trying to break in the shoes my mom bought me." She chuckles awkwardly, throwing her leg up on to the table to show off the heels, leaving her other leg dangling and her arms holding herself up.

Looking to the foot she had just flung onto the table the only thing that he actually managed to notice was crystal embellishments that covered the entirety of the shoe except for the heel.

"Fancy." He said bluntly, surprising himself.

"Yeah..." she pulled herself to stand, now a lot taller than him, making him scowl slightly before she reached to pull them off, leaving her at her normal height and eye level with him.

"I feel bad because she bought these for me and I don't even like them..." she frowned and placed them into their box, covering them with the tissue paper and putting the lid back on the box.

Only now did Levi actually take heed of the many items and boxes on the table.

"I usually pawn the things mother gives me and give the money to the survey corps so we can have better equipment and more food." She sighs before picking up a decently sized box and holding it out for him.

"Your prize." He blinked at her and took the box, surprised at its weight.

It wasn't overly heavy. But definitely not the weight or size of a box of tea.

Using one arm to hold the box, he pulls the lid off to reveal several fancy metal boxes of black tea leaves, which were no doubt expensive, and a white porcelain teacup with matching a saucer.

"What's this?" He asked, pulling out a paper bag that had some considerable weight to it.

"Sugar." She said, smiling as Levi almost dropped the whole bag in surprise. "There's a tin to put it in too, by the way."

"I asked for tea..." he said under his breath, looking at the bag of sugar. "Not one of the most expensive things money can buy."

"It's not as expensive in wall Sina." She said, sighing. "They just bump the prices after it leaves wall sina to get more money and attention for the product. They do it to everything, especially in the underground district."

The newfound information makes Levi scowl and rolls his eyes. "Of course..." he thought to himself as he put the sugar back into the box and put the lid back on.

"Ah...uhm," he turns his head away from y/n as she tilted her head at his sputtering. "Thank you..."

She just continues to stare at him while he looks away and pretend to be unbothered, but his eyes kept darting back to her every so often before she grinned childishly at him.

"Of course!" She waved him off. "Your display of talent earned you that!" She turns to the table again and hands him another box of the same size, placing it on top of the ones already in his hands.

"I know you won and all...but I thought I'd get the other two something as well." She brings her fingers to her lips in a 'quiet' motion as she winks at him.

"You give them that for me."

Levi kicks open the door and steps out onto the roof, Isabelle and Furlan immediately turning to face him but their eyes immediately darted to the boxes in his arms as he walked over and sat beside them on the floor again.

"What you got here?" Isabelle asked curiously before Levi shoved one of the boxes into her chest.

"Gifts from your roommate." He grumbled. "She got the two of you something even though you both lost."

"Pity gifts..." Furlan muttered in amusement, leaning over to look at the box as Isabelle opened it, revealing a knitted blanket and a bag of birdseed sat on top of it.

"SHE GOT ME BIRD SEED!" Isabelle cheered, holding the bag above her head as if it was Simba while Furlan pulled the knitted blanket out of the box, feeling the soft material in his hands and grinning slightly.

"This is gonna be so toasty!" He marvelled to himself before putting it back in the box to keep it clean. "This is so nice of her."

"I'm sure it was nothing," Levi said, looking up at the stars like the three of them had been doing for over an hour now. "She's a rich girl from Wall Sina. She probably didn't even check the price of anything she bought."

"Really!?" Isabelle gaped. "She didn't tell me she was from wall Sina!" She pouted slightly.

"But you don't have to be rude, Levi-bro, she probably didn't tell us because she didn't want to seem like she was rubbing it in."

"Whatever..." he sighs. "But I was thinking about what she said the other day," he looked at them again. "I don't want you going on the expedition."


	9. Crushes

"Stop being so stubborn." The man hissed as he followed beside y/n, easily matching her quick strides as she sped down the hallway.

"Fuck off, Erwin," she scoffs, glaring up at the blue eyed man. "I'm meeting with Hange." He sighed at her and dragged his hand down his face.

"You're being childish." He grumbled, making her stop in her tracks and turn to face him.

"Says the one following me about and pestering me." She hissed. "Don't talk to me about being childish when you're acting like an asshole."

Erwin laughed in disbelief, straightening himself up.

"You mad a huge scene in front of the entire mess hall and physically assaulted me." He looks down at her watched her scowl at him.

"You're such a bitch, Erwin." She turns on her heel and storms down the hallway, leaving him standing there pinching the bridge of his nose.

"She physically assaulted him?" Furlan mutters out on the corner of his mouth to Isabelle as they stood in the doorway of levi and his bedroom. "Who'd have thought?"

"Awwww!" Isabelle whines. "I wish I could have seen it! I wonder what their fight was about though..." she tilts her head and watches as the brooding blond continues to walk down the hallway.

"Probably about the next expedition." Levi says, his voice muffled by the cloth covering his face as he cleans the window. "She was having a shit attack about us going, remember."

"That's just because we're from the underground." Furlan says. "I don't think she'd cause a huge fuss over just that." Levi just shrugs, not really bothered as he continues to scrub the window pain.

"UhM," Isabelle hums, catching the two mens' attention. "I think Furlan is right...its not just because we're from the underground..." she frowns, biting the inside of her cheek.

"God, I dont know why I didn't realise sooner."

"For fucks sake," levi scoffs, throwing his rag down and pulling down his face covering. "Just spit it out!"

"She doesn't want us to go because all of her roommates died on their last expedition!" She reaches up to cover her mouth, tearing up slightly. "She's scared that its going to happen again."

"Don't go then." Levi said before resuming his cleaning. "I don't think you two should go anyway."

"You're scared we'll get hurt too." Furlan points out teasingly. "But we've already told you, we're going."

Levi rolled his eyes and started to mop the floor, ignoring the two of them before they started to converse between themselves.

He thought to himself about how the expedition would go and their life after they complete their mission and obtained their citizenship. 

They would probably live somewhere in wall rose along the outskirts of a town and maybe grow their own vegetables. That would be fun.

The ghost of a smile twitched at his lips as he continued to mop the ground, hitting Isabelle and furlans boots as he got closer to them. 

"Move," He shooed them out of the way, earning a laugh from them as they stepped out into the hallway. "You're getting the floor dirty." He glared at their dirty boots before continuing.

  
  


Y/n groaned loudly as she spun in circles in Hange's swivel chair, staring at the ceiling as she does so.

"I wish he would fuck off!" She announced, sticking her leg out to stop herself as she faces the desk again, the room spinning even after she stopped.

"He's in love with you y/n!" Hange laughs. "He risked his life for you, twice! He's not just gonna give up on you!" Y/n groans once more and dramatically drops her head onto the table, creating a loud bang.

"I know, I know..." she looks at the woman who was sat on her left with pouty pils and puppy dog eyes.

"I'm grateful for what he did and everything, but he's such an ass."

Hange laughs slightly, shaking her head at the girl as she continues to do her paperwork.

"Come to think of it, that Isabelle girl has a crush on you too."

"What?!" Y/n yells, sitting up with such force that the chair rolled back a few feet. "I call bullshit!"

"It's true!" Hange grins as y/n uses her feet to pull herself closer, inch by inch, until she was directly beside hange. "I'm not sure how you cant see these things!" The brunette says, turning to look at y/n.

"Who else has a crush on me..?" She asks nervously, glancing around. "Please tell me it just those two!" Hange just stares at the y/n before cackling and throwing her head back.

"Oh my fucking god!" She wheezes. "Y/n, there's really no helping you if you cant see that almost every available man in this building has the hots for you, you can't be helped!"

Y/n's jaw dropped as she started at the laughing woman, almost is shock.

"YOURE TELLING ME I COULD BE GETTING DICK LEFT, RIGHT AND CENTRE AND I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IT!?"


	10. I’m so sorry

"Be careful," Y/n whispers into Isabelle's shoulder as she stood by her horse, fully kitted out in her uniform and ODM gear. "Please..."

"We will!" Isabelle assures the h/c haired girl. "I promise!" She rubs up and down on y/n's back as the girl pulls away, slightly teary-eyed.

"But why aren't you going on the expedition?" She asks curiously, tilting her head.

"I'm on temporary leave." She says dismissively, waving her off. Turning to the two men who were standing beside Isabelle and pulling their horses by the reigns, she walks over to them and pulls furlan into a hug.

"Be safe." She demands, turning to Levi who narrowed his eyes as she walked closer.

"Don't hug me." He says curtly. "Touch me and I will break your nose again." Y/n snorts and rolls her eyes before chuckling.

"Fine," she sighs. "But you be safe too. I'll be waiting your guys' return later this evening!"

She gives them an uneasy, lopsided smile as she walks away, leaving them to have their own conversation as she makes her way over to Hange and Erwin.

"You better come back as well." She hugs hange tightly, making the woman's face turn slightly blue before releasing her.

"I will y/n!" Hange assures her, placing a hand on her head and ruffling her hair. "Don't worry about me!"

Y/n nods slightly, turning to look up at Erwin, who was looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

After a few minutes of silently staring at each other, y/n grumbles under her breath and house right up onto the toes of her boots to hug the large man around the shoulders.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch the past few days." She says, feeling him lean down while wrapping his arms around her waist to return the embrace.

"I'm sorry for being insensitive." He said as the two pulled away, y/n pouting slightly.

"Come back safe." She says just as the commander whistles for everyone to mount their horses and get into formation.

"I'll see you all later!" She yells as everyone's horses start to trot away, slowly getting faster until they were fading from view. 

"Don't leave me all alone...please..." she whispers to herself, turning on her heel and walking back toward the headquarters building.   
  


There were only a few people left in the building after everyone had left for the expedition, a couple of scientists who mostly worked with Hange and the cook who spent most of his day in the kitchen, so y/n wasn't very well acquainted with any of them.

She dragged her feet behind her as she trudged into her and Isabelle's shared bedroom and flopped brown onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling before throwing her arm over her eyes and sighing heavily.

The morning sun beamed in through the window, casting a soft warm glow into the room, also illuminating all of the dust particles floating around the room.

Pulling her arm away from her eyes, she turns on her side to watch dust dance around in the sunlight, making her narrow her eyes. Abruptly, she swung herself upright and stood from the bed, making her way over to the window and launching it open.

"I need to do something..." she tells herself, rushing out of the room and out of the building again, beeping straight toward the ODM gear shed.

The dust kicks up beneath her feet as she jogs toward the shed, using a pin from her hair to unlock the door, swinging it open and grabbing a set of the ODM gear harnesses.

Adding final adjustments to the straps, tightening them to the point where they fit snuggly against her body, she grabbed the actual gear and attached it to her hips and makes sure the blade were shiny and sharp before she left the shed and headed toward the training area of the forest where she had took the underground trio two weeks ago.

Standing at the edge of the trees,she pulls her swords from the holsters in her gear. She looked down at her hands as she held the, flexing her fingers every so often before she jutted out her bottom lip slightly.

Throwing the blades into the air a few feet, she snatches them as they fell, only this time she was holding the in reverse, the blade pointing behind her stead of in front as she pulled the top trigger on the handles, the wires shooting from the gear and implanting into the trees.

With a deep breath, she pushes the second triggers and her feet are pried from the ground, allowing her to start swinging through the trees, releasing the wires and falling toward the ground before shooting the out at the last second, whipping her body back into the air.

"I missed this..." she grinned, propelling her body in an attempt to pick up speed as she neared the first moving fake titan.

Projecting herself as high as possible, she reeled the wires back and contorted herself, spinning her entire body as she uses both sword to 'kill' the titan, a chunk of the leather flying in to the air before falling to the dirt.

A cheer of triumph escaped her lips ass she shot out the wires again, heading off toward the next fake titan.

  
  


Y/n panted heavily as she landed on a tree branch, her clothes and hair stuck to her skin from the rain as it belted against her. It had started raining a few hours ago and the sun had already set long before the rain and she was still out 'killing' titans.

Her lungs burned from the cold air as she took large, shaky breaths, leaning her back against the tree, closing her eyes briefly. as the rain ran down her face.

Her entire body was numb from, the cold and she was shivering slightly as the wind slashed against her, she hadn't started feeling it until about fifteen minutes ago when the adrenaline rush from using the ODM gear had worn of and she finally got a grasp of how long she had been out there.

Dropping off the branch, she starts to make her way out of the forest and towards the main building again.

"I wouldn't be surprised if everyone was already back." She grinned, ignoring her chattering teeth as she jogged to the edge of the forest, now able to make out the moving lanterns growing closer.

Picking up her pace, y/n sprints over to the stables where everyone was gathering to put there horses away, stumbling over her own two feet as she ran across the training grounds.

"Hey!" She called, making everyone perk up as they seen her running over.

"Welcome back everyone!" There were some murmurs in response as she stopped next to them.

"Y/n..." Shadis said as he looked down at her smiling face, a frown etched into his face, causing more wrinkles than usual.

"Welcome back commander!" She cheered, peering around him, looking for her friends amidst the crowd, the one she spotted first being Erwin, his tall stature and blond hair sticking out like a sore thumb compared to everyone else.

"Y/n." Someone called, making her turn and stoop in her track from heading toward Erwin. Hange stood to her right, a solemn look on her face as she reached up to take off her glasses. "Let's go inside...?" She suggested, trying to coerce the h/c haired girl to follow her.

"Why..?" She asked, looking hesitantly at Hange, stepping back slightly, breath hitching in her throat.

"No..."her shoulders slumped and her hands clenched into fists, shaking violently.

"They...they didn't make it?" She whimpers, more stating it than asking.

"I'm sorry, y/n," she placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it slightly. "Isabelle and Furlan didn't make it."

Tears cascaded down her face and mixed with the rain as her throat closed over. Bringing her hand to cover her mouth, she chokes up her sobs, holding them back as she nods as Hange.

"UhM," Hange stated up once again.

"Levi, he made it back, only those two didn't."

Glancing up at the brunette woman, y/n whips her head around, searching through the slowly dispersing crowd, not noticing that Erwin had now joined the two girl and the commander.

"Y/n?" He asked, his voice echoed through her head, but she didn't hear him, instead, her eyes locked onto the face of Levi Ackerman as he finished putting his horse into the stable.

"Levi!" She called, her voice breaking when she did. Running forward she tackles the man into a hug, making him stumble as she sobs into his should.

"I'm so sorry!" She wailed, tightening her grip around him, their ODM gear clashing against each other.

Levi stood still for a moment, looking directing over her shoulder, his body rigid and tense as she clung to him. Slowly, a sneer came to his face and he shoved her away with such force that she fell to the dirt, her clothes being covered in mud.

She just stared at him, jaw dropped as he glared at her out of the corner of his eyes before walking away without so much as a word.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered as hange and Erwin appeared at her sides.

"I'm so sorry."


	11. Fuck off

Y/n stares down at her hands, biting the inside of her cheek to hold back her tears as she looks down at the two wings of freedom badges in her hands, each of them surrounded by a little bit of green from being ripped off of a cape and stained in blood.

But, one of them seemed to more extensively damaged than the other, its was faded and discoloured, as if it had been bleached.

"Why is this one weird?" She sniffled, looking at Erwin who was sitting across from her at a table in the empty mess hall, Hange on her right rubbing her back soothingly.

"Well," Erwin purses his lips tightly. "She was eaten by a titan, everything but her head was swallowed whole."

Dropping the two pieces of cloth onto the table, she reached up to cover her face with her hands, shoulders shaking violently in silent sobs.

"How did you get her body?" Her words are muffled as she talks into her palms.

"Levi killed the titan." Hange says quietly. "She was the only headless body that was left after the titan corpse dissolved." Y/n nods to show she understands before pulling her hands away to show her tear stained face and puffy red eyes.

"I'm gonna go do something..." she says, clutching the two patches in her hands and standing up from the table. "I'll be back in time for dinner..."

Hange and Erwin watch as she leaves the room, the door clicking closed behind her before her footsteps faded down the hall, leaving the two in silence.

Erwin sighs heavily and runs his hand down his face stressfully, briefly closing his eyes.

"Aren't you gonna tell her that their mission was to kill you?" She asks hesitantly. "That might make it easier on her..."

Erwin opens his eyes again to look at Hange, thinking over her words for a moment before shaking his head.

"No." He said. "I don't think it would make it easier. In fact, I think it would make it worse because then she would realise that they had a life planned out for themselves."

Hange hummed thoughtfully, understanding what he meant.

"I suppose you're right."

Y/n knocks gently on the door in front of her for the third time, still clutching the two emblems in her hand. She had cleaned herself up slightly on her way here, wiping away the tear stains from her cheeks and allowing time for the inflammation around them to calm down.

"Levi?" She called out, her voice coming out as a mere broken whisper before she coughed and tried again. "Levi?"

There were heavy footsteps behind the door before it swung open, levi glaring hatefully at her, his eyes bloodshot and swollen the same way hers had been.

"Fuck off you annoying bitch!" He yelled, lurching forward as she took a step back. "How much cleared do I have to be? I am not your friend, I don't want you to try comfort me!"

Y/n clenches her jaw to fight the quivering frown coming onto her face as tears blurred her vision.

"Thats not-"

"I get it! You warned us not to go! You've seen this first hand or whatever!" He took a step back into the room, his hand wrapping around the edge of the door.

"You dont need to come up her like a kicked puppy and try to make me and yourself feel better! Just FUCK OFF!"

With his final words, the door slammed so violently that the building shook and people stepped out of their rooms to see what had happened, only too watch as y/n broke down in tears and started sprinting down the hall way toward the girls dorms.  
  


Levi pressed his back against the door and let out a shaky breath as he sank down against it, knees tucked up, left hand raking through his hair and clutching it stressfully.

"I'm sorry..." he mutters out loud, his quite whisper falling upon deaf ears as he stood from the floor and made his way back over to his bed, laving back on it and gripping on the soft woollen blanket beside him and pulling his forearm up over his eyes, in turn pulling the blanket with it to fall over his face.

Y/n lay face down on her bed, face hurried in her pillow as Hange sits on the bed that would have been Isabelle's, silently reading a book that belonged to y/n, the two sitting in a completely comfortable silence.

"You ready to tell me what's wrong?" Hange asked, flipping the page, not bothering to look up as she continues to read.

"Levi hates me..." y/n says, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"No he doesn't," Hange sighs, making mental note of the page number and closing the book, getting up and walking over to sit by y/n's legs, rubbing her back.

"He's just grieving, he'll lighten up eventually if you give him time!" She says cheerily, trying to brighten the mood.

"He never liked me." She says, sitting up and turning herself around to face Hange. "He only stuck me out cuz I was friendly with Isabelle."

Hange frowns, shuffling up to sit next to y/n, allowing her to rest her head on her shoulder.

"Not everyone will like you," she says. "Anyone who doesn't is missing out, obviously."

Y/n laughs slightly at her comment.

"But all you can do is just be there with him, he's probably got a lot of emotion baggage and this just makes it worse, eventually he'll come out of grieving."

Sighing, y/n reaches up to rub her eyes whilst sniffling.

"You're right, I'll just give him some time..."


	12. How dare you

"Hey!" Y/n chirps as she sits herself down at the dinner table, next to Erwin and across from Hange.

"Hey, y/n!" Hange grins, looking up from a file she had sitting next to her.

"You seem rather chipper today." Erwin comments, taking a spoonful of stew into his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better now,"

y/n hums slightly, taking a bite of her bread. "It's been a few weeks and being back in action is really helping."

"Yeah!" Hange agrees. "Getting out seems to have helped you quite a bit!"

Smiling slightly, y/n continues to eat, the three of them sitting comfortably, Hange rambling on as the two just idly listen.

Y/n suddenly glances her head up as the mess hall doors open, her spoon hovering in front of her mouth as her eyes following as Levi walks into the room.

He had a scowl on his face and constantly narrowed eyes, glaring at everyone he looked at as he grabbed his food, walking to the back of the room and sitting alone at his usually table.

"You should try talking to him again." Hange whispers, making y/n frown and Erwin roll his eyes.

It was quiet among the three as they looked at each other, y/n briefly glancing back at Levi.

"He should've died like the other two." Someone scoffed as they walked by, their friend chuckling awkwardly in agreement.

Y/n drops her spoon into her stew as Hange and Erwin glance at each other also my in horror.

"Excuse me?" Y/n asked, laughing humourlessly, making the two men turn around.   


"What did you just say?"

The man who had spoke just laughed, practically waving her off.

"Don't worry about it doll," he laughed.  
  


"No," she glared. "Tell me what you said."

He rolled his eyes, almost annoyed at the confrontation.

"I'm just saying all three of those underground scumbags should had kicked the bucket whilst they could!"

He bellied a laugh, gaining everyone's attention.

Y/n could feel her heart practically stop in her chest and her hands trembled violently.

Reeling her hand back, she sends a punch right into his cheek, using her whole body weight to send him flying to the ground.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" She screamed, tossing herself on top of him and swinging at his face.

"YOU FUCKING PEICE OF SHIT BASTARD!"

The man yells in pain and tries to push her off but to no avail.

His friend had stepped back and wasn't even attempting to pull her away, almost as if he was amused by the whole situation.

"GET OFF ME YOUR CRAZY BITCH!" He yelled, everyone in the room standing around them in a circle, placing bets on who they thought that would win.

"Y/N!" Erwin bellowed, pushing through the crowd and grabbing her under the arms and pull her off the man, leaving him in shock and bleeding on the ground as he propped himself up.

"You're a fucking psychopath!" He yelled at her, making her thrash in Erwin's grip. 

"LEMME GO ERWIN!" She yelled, kicking and tugging her arms violently.

"No!" He glowered. "You can't keep lashing out at people!"

Y/n growled under her breath and flung her head back into Erwin's nose, forcing him to drop her as he hit the deck, allowing her to run back to the man who was just about to pick himself up.

Reeling her leg back, she kicked at him, the toe of her boot connecting with the underside of his chin, knocking him out instantly.

"Asshole." She spat, turning on her heel and walking back to her seat, sitting down in front of Hange again and continuing to eat her food as if nothing had happened while his friend took the man to the infirmary.

Everyone slowly returned to their seats too as Erwin got to his feet, blood sneered under his nose as he sat beside Hange this time.

"What was that?!" He hissed, glaring at her as she continued to look unbothered.

"I'm not gonna let some random asshole talk about my friends like that." She shrugged, finishing off her food and standing up, grabbing the tree as she does so.

"I'm going out to practice on the ODM gear."

Hange and Erwin watched y/n leave the room, Erwin frowning and knitting his eyebrows together whilst Hange puffs out her cheeks.

"You can't keep jumping in on her business, Erwin." Hange advises. "She's just gonna keep resisting you."

Erwin rolled his eyes and pulled his tray over to be informs of him.

"She needs to stop acting like a child." He says, making Hange laugh.

"She is a child Erwin." She says. "At heart anyway." She pats his shoulder.

"I know it's hard but she doesn't like you back, and she probably never will. You aren't someone who can actually keep up with her."

The blond narrows his eyes at his food, tightly gripping his spoon.

"She needs someone spontaneous, I get it." He huffs, dropping his spoon into his bowl.

"Yeah, you're too square!" Hange laughs, making Erwin roll his eyes.


	13. I Promise

The wind slashed violently at the raven haired man's face as he stands in the edge of the building, remembering how he and his two friends used to come up here to the at the stars.

Glancing up, he spots the Big Dipper constellation that Isabelle had excitedly told him about. She only knew about it because y/n had told her what it was called.

Frowning, he reached up and ran a hand through his hair, biting his lip as his vision becomes blurry with tears.

He didn't understand why it hurt so much, why this incredibly unbearable pain had spread through his chest. Why it was so difficult to breathe.

Now that he was standing here, looking down from the top of the building, jumping didn't seem like such a good idea.

 _"Just do it."_ A voice whispered in his head. _"It should have been you that died. Not them."_

He tried to tell himself it wasn't true, that none of them should have died.

_"You couldn't protect them."_ It hissed, making his shoulders tense.

It wasn't his fault. He knew that. But there was an ever present feeling of guilt that gnawed through him. A feeling that he couldn't shake.  
  


_"If you were stronger you could have protected them."_

Warm tears strolled down his face, his bloodshot eyes becoming itchier by the second.

Y/n suddenly flashed through his mind, making his frown deepen even more, his chest becoming heavier.

_"Even if she's trying to be nice to you,"_ it started again.

_"I'm sure she would have much preferred you had died and Isabelle came back. Or even if none of you had come back, she wouldn't have to see you and remember that her actual friend was dead."_

The wind pace started to pick up and rain started to fall from the ground, hitting the rooftop with a rhythmic tapping sound with every droplet, the downpour starting to pick up until it was raining so heavily he almost couldn't see two feet in front of him.

_"Everyone would be much better off if you just offed yourself,"_

Looking back over the edge of the building, he took a shakey breath before deciding to give in to the voice in his head and took a step off the edge.

Almost immediately, he regretted it but told himself this was the better option as he clenched his eyes tightly shut, the picture of his two friends' smiling faces before the brief memory of his mother came to mind.

 _"I'll see you sooner than you thought-"_ his internal speech was cut off as the wind was knocked out of him when his chest collided with someone else's.

Silently, someone wrapped their arms around him and they were pulled back up onto the roof before they both collapsed to the floor.

"Levi..." they whispered, pulling back to look at him, giving his a good view of her face.

Y/n's bottom lip quivered as her shakey hands reached up to cup the sides of his face gently.

"Why didn't you say anything..?" She asked quietly, looking into his eyes.

It was like looking at a painting. There was no recognition behind his eyes, as if he wasn't even there anymore.

"Why?" He whispered below his breath. "Why would you do that?"

"Do what?" She repeated in surprise. "Save your life? Because I don't want you to die!"

She pulled him into a tight embrace, her arms wrapping around his back with no intention of letting go anytime soon.

"Why do you care? It's not like you care about me." He scoffed. "We aren't friends."

Her grip on him tightened.

"I do care about you, Levi." She rubbed her hands up and down his back. "And even if you don't see me as a friend, I think of you as one."

"Don't you wish Isabelle had come back instead?" He asked, making her gasp.

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled, pulling back to look at him. "NO! I don't wish she had come back instead!"

His eyes widened at her response, unable to fully understand her response.

"I wish all three of you had come back together, but I don't wish someone else had come back instead of you."

She delicately brushed some of his soaking wet hair from his face before pulling him into her chest to stroke the back of his head.

"You aren't alone Levi, you don't need to grieve alone." She placed her chin on top of her head.

"I'm here to help, I always will be, I'm not going to leave you anytime soon, even if you want me to. But please, don't ever give up."

Slowly, Levi raised his arms to wrap them around her waist, his shoulders starting to shake uncontrollably as silent sobs wracked his body.

Y/n continued to stroke his hair, feeling his warm tears deep into her already rain soaked shirt as her own tears rolled down her face.

"It's going to be okay," She whispers.

"I promise."


	14. Sick

Levi had eventually fallen asleep on the roof, latched onto y/n for dear life as the two of them sat in the rain in the dark.

The rain eventually let up but the wind continued, sending chills up

y/n's body as she sat holding onto Levi.

She was cold, tired and drenched to the bone but she wouldn't dare allow herself to move and risk waking him up.

She could see by the bags under his eyes that he hadn't slept well in weeks, and if moving meant waking him up and compromising his sleep, she would turn into a statue to avoid that happening.

Her head eventually dipped, allowing her to lay her head on his while she was no longer able to keep her eyes open and she soon also fell asleep.

Groggily peeling open his eyes, Levi eventually woke up as something pulled him onto his side, causing him to wake up.

It was still dark but the sun was slowly starting to rise and the sky was slightly lighter than when he had fallen asleep.

His throat was sore and dry and his eyes burned, bloodshot and itchy from crying. He also felt slightly dizzy, violent shivers wracking his body.

He looked to his side and seen y/n had fallen over too, now asleep on her side with a flushed look on her face.

"She's sick." He realised, rubbing his eyes and sighing quietly before standing up and reach down to slide his hands underneath her, struggling slightly because of the ODM gear on her hips.

Eventually, he managed to grab her princess style and started to carry her toward the door that leads off the roof. 

"I can walk myself..." her raspy voice called out as her eyes cracking open to glance up at him. "Put me down."

"You're sick from being in the rain." He stated bluntly, glaring at her.

"Let me help you."  
  


Groaning quietly, y/n doesn't say anything but uses her arm closest to his body to reach across herself and touch the hand he had on her arm.

"Thank you..." she says before closing her eyes again, but her breathing doesn't even out, signalling that she didn't fall asleep again.

Levi kicked I open the door to her bedroom and walked inside, placing her on the edge of her bed.

"Do you wanna stay..?" She asks, groggily taking off her harness and ODM gear.

"And get sick?" He asks in disgust. "Fuck no." Y/n laughs tiredly at his comment, dropping the heavy metal boxes to the floor with a loud thump.

"I'm sorry I got sick," she said. "I wanted to try help you some more."

Levi rolled his eyes, crossing his arms defensively over his chest.

"I'll still be here when you get better."

"Promise?" She tilts her head before violently sneezing into her elbow, almost making Levi shiver himself.

"Promise, idiot." He walks to the door and closes it behind him, leaving y/n to her thoughts as she starts to get changed into some pyjamas before clambering into bed, shivering violently as she pulls the blankets tightly over herself.

"I wish he did stay," she thought to herself. "He was warm."

Levi got himself into bed just as the sun had started to rise a bit more, leaving the sky a pale, murky grey outside his window.

He didn't feel necessarily great either but he didn't think he had a cold like y/n, but he definitely had some form of severe headache. Possibly a migraine.

He pulled the blanket that y/n had gotten Furlan over the top of the blanket that was supplied by the scouts, facing the wall.

His thoughts flashed back to the previous night and what she had said about her seeing him as a friend and caring about him.

The ghost of a smile hinted at his face for the first time in weeks as he pulled the blankets to just above his nose.

Thankfully it was now Sunday morning, meaning they had the time off and were able to sleep in for an extra few hours.

_"I think I'll stay for a little while longer."_   
  


"Y/N MY SWEET BABY!" Hange screamed as she barged into the room with piles of blankets. "I BROUGHT MORE BLANKETS!"

Groaning, y/n peers over the top of her current mountain blankets, glaring at the eccentric woman as she tossed the blankets on to the steadily growing pile.

"I don't need more blankets." She huffed, voice muffled.

"BUT YOU'RE STILL SHAKING LIKE A LEAF!" Hange cried dramatically, almost throwing herself to the ground.

"Yeah, but that's just cuz I'm sick."

Y/n sneezed. "I'm not actually cold."

She sniffled loudly, her nose quite stuffy as she pulled herself into the foetal position.

"Can you get the commander for me?" Hange raises an eyebrow at the request.

"I can, why?"

"I want to talk to him about something but I don't think I can get out of bed right now." Her teeth start to chatter violently.

"It's urgent."

Hange salutes mockingly. "YESSIR!" She yells before spinning on her heel and running out of the room and down the hallway.

Sighing and burying her face into the pillow, she doesn't hear someone enter the room from the door Hange had left open.

"Cold?" She almost snaps her neck with the speed she looked up to see Levi raising an eyebrow at her and holding two cups of what would seem to be black tea by the rims in each hand.

"Only a little." She scrunches her nose cheekily as she shakily sits up, smiling at him. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I got up an hour ago." He said, handing the cup out to her, to which she raked it by the handle, watching him take a seat on the edge of Isabelle's old bed.

"Thank you." She says, gesturing the tea, eating an eyebrow raise in acknowledgement. Tilting her head, she watches him take a sip of it, still holding it by the brim.

Curiously, hand wraps her hand around the top of the cup and takes a sip of the tea, a warm feeling immediately rushing through her.

Even though it was black tea, it wasn't too bitter, he must have but some sugar in it. It also wasn't too weak or too strong, it was just right.

Smiling, y/n takes another gulp of it, feeling her shivering slow down a little bit as her body starts to heat up on the inside. Though, the sudden warmth gave her goosebumps.

"You make really good tea." She compliments quietly, hearing him click his tongue slightly.

"You just haven't had decent tea before." He scoffs, making her chuckle.

"I guess not," she smiles. "I don't think I could have tea made any other way from now on."

"Well then I'll just have keep to make it for you, won't I?"


	15. A break

By the time Hange had returned with the commander, Levi had left to take their empty cups back down to the kitchen and hadn't returned yet, so once the door shut behind the commander and Hange, y/n was alone.

"Commander." She greeted stuffily, holding back a sneeze.

"Are you sick, cadet?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously." She teased, grinning cheekily. "But I wanted to also to talk to you about something."

Shadis huffed slightly through his nose, almost amused that she had wanted to talk to him.

"I could say the same thing, cadet." Be narrowed his eyes at her. "You may go first."

Nodding, y/n takes sniffs before taking a deep breath, she hardens her gaze as she holds eye contact with the commander.

"I want you to put me and Levi on temporary leave." Shadis raised an eyebrow and Hange gasped taking a step back.

"Why?!" Hange yelled, tears brimming her eyes. "You can't leave me alone with Erwin again!"

"Funny," Shadis snorted. "I was going to suggest that too. After that nasty stunt you pulled last night, I was thinking you should take a break."

Y/n let's out a sigh of relief, almost as if she was expecting rejection.

"But why Levi?" He asks suddenly, making her frown.

"Uhm," she glances away awkwardly, looking at the door to make sure Levi hadn't come in again. "Well, he tried to jump off the roof last night." 

Both Hange and Shadis looked horrified at the statement.

"He needs to get away from the survey corps for a while, so do I." She sighs sadly, looking at the commander with puppy dog eyes.

"I think my father might be able to help him a little bit, he's a doctor after all."

It's silent for a moment, Shadis looking away thoughtfully, wrinkles becoming more prominent.

"Fine." He said, making y/n brighten up slightly. "One month." He said sternly.

"Tell Levi you'll be getting one month leave starting form whenever you're well enough to travel."

Grinning ear to ear, y/n gives him the best salute possible considering she was being suppressed by a fuck ton of blankets.

"Yes, commander!"   
  
Shadis groaned quietly and walked toward the door again, opening it and walking back to his office. 

"I can't believe you're leaving me with Erwin for TWO FREAKING MONTHS!!" Hange wailed, jumping on top of y/n and her blankets.

"HANGE YOU'RE CRUSHING ME!"

Hange stepped out of the bedroom, the door clicking closed behind her as she walked into the hallway, almost jumping out of her skin when she saw Levi standing there.

The shorter man glared at her as she grinned at him, making him grimace slightly. 

"I knew you'd come around!" She said cheekily.

"What are you talking about?" He spat, clicking his tongue at her.

"Y/n was upset you hated her after you yelled at her, I told her you'd come around." She ruffled his hair only for him to swing around and kick her to the ground.

"You've got a good kick!" Hange wheezed, winded after hitting the dirt before she sat up.

"I know." He glared down at the woman as she sat herself up, eventually getting to her feet. 

"Just..." Hange frowned. "Don't go breaking her heart, your her friend, she'd be super upset if anything happened between the two of you."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes, reaching out and placing his hand on the door. "I don't plan on hurting her anyway."

Swing the door open, he steps inside before clicking it closed, leaving Hange in the hallway.

"Good..." she smiled before turning on her heel and walking away.

  
  


Scowling, Levi closes the door and glances to y/n's bed, where she peeked up from amidst the mountain of blankets.

"Hey, Levi!" Her voice came out as scratchy before she started coughing.

"Don't cough in my direction," he said in disgust. "You'll make me sick too."

Y/n laughed through her coughing, using her elbow to cover her mouth.

Soon enough, the coughing died down and she blinked away the water in her eyes from the fit.

Glancing at the man who had made his way to sit on the edge of Isabelle's bed, she glanced at the bags under his eyes and frowned. 

"You can't sleep, right?" Levi's eyes widened slightly.

"You can't stop thinking about what happened and it keeps you awake...and when you do eventually get to sleep you have a nightmare?"

Y/n smiled sadly at him, brows furrowed as a frown etched into his features and his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah." He said briefly. "Did you go through this too?"

"Mhm," y/n hummed. "I couldn't sleep my entire recovery period unless my father or a nurse was in the room."

Silence hung over the room for a moment, creating an awkward tension between the two of them. 

"What about after you came back here?" He raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I slept in the same bed as Hange for a week." She laughed. "Then you three showed up and I could sleep in here again because Isabelle was here."

It was quiet again, but less awkward than before.

"Well, it's not like I have anyone to sleep with." He scoffed.

"You could sleep with me?" Y/n suggested, almost immediately realising how strange it sounded and wiggled her eyebrows at him teasingly.

He just stared at her, eyes narrowed distastefully, making her laugh loudly.

"You can sleep in here or I can sleep in your dorm," she shrugged. "I could even ask Shadis to give us a new dorm..."

"Do whatever you want." He said, laying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Hmm," y/n laying back down too, a slight smile on her lips. "Oh, by the way," she sat up again, wanting to see his immediate reaction.

"You're coming with me to wall Sina for a while to stay in my family home."

She smirked as he tensed and shot himself upright, he looked rather bored but his lips were slightly parted and his brows were more furrowed than usual. 

"Why?" He asked, in a flat toned voice. He watched as y/n narrowed her eyes at him, unamused.

"Because you tried to kill yourself." He frowned at the comment.

"You need a break and so do I, it's only gonna be two months, it will go by quicker than you think."

Levi rolled his eyes, laying down again, a smile twitching at his lips. 

"Fine, you better make it worth my time though."


	16. A bet

Y/n practically skipped over to the hospital doors, Levi brooding and trailing behind her, glancing around curiously at the hospital as they stopped.

"What is this?" He asked her, whispering. He had a faint idea of what it could be, but he wasn't sure.

"The first-ever hospital!" She grinned. "My father is the Doctor who organised its construction, and he plans to put one in every city within the next ten years!"

Levi hummed, showing he understood, following her into the crisp white building.

"Heya Mary!" She called, throwing her hands up dramatically in greeting to the woman behind the reception desk.

"Y/n!" The woman smiled, standing up as the two neared the desk.

"Are you here to see- oh..." the lady tilted her head, smirking.

"Who's this fine young man?" She cocked an eyebrow at them, watching y/n grin.

"This is Levi!" She nudged the pale man with her hip. "He's a scout member like me, obviously, but the two of us are here on leave."

Mary studied the young man in front of her, immediately noticing that his attitude completely opposed y/n's.

Levi was stuck with an almost permanent scowl while y/n had an unwavering smile, y/n was warm and inviting whilst Levi was cold and unwelcoming.

Smiling, Mary nodded at the two.

"You'll both be staying together then?"

"Yep!" Y/n acknowledged, rocking on her heels.

"In the same house?" Y/n nodded.

"In the same room?" She paused.

It was quiet while y/n pondered for a moment, scrunching her nose and pouting in thought before she turned to Levi. 

"I'm not sure...depends on the situation right?" She tilted her head at him.

"I don't want to sleep in your room, you snore." A smirk twitched his lips as her face turned red.

"So do you!" She pouted. "And I don't snore that loud..!"

Mary laughed at their interaction, covering her mouth with her hand, brushing away some hair as the two turned to look at her again.

"Your father is in his office." She said, sitting down again to return to her paperwork.

"I think doctor Yeager is here again though."

"Okay," y/n nodded. "Thanks, Mary!"

Y/n slipped down the hallway to the left, Levi following briskly behind her.

As the two of them walked down the hallway, y/n soon came to a stop outside a door and reached forward opening it and stepping inside.

"WASSUP MY DUDES!!!" She cheered, throwing her arms in the air again as her father and Dr Yeager looked up at her.

"Y/n," Grisha greeted, smiling. "Lovely to see you again."

"You too Dr Yeager!" Y/n smiled, walking around her father's desk to give him a brief hug.

"Who's this?" Her father raised an eyebrow, inspecting Levi suspiciously.

"This is Levi," y/n introduced, walking back over to her friend. "He's the one I wrote about in the letter."

"Letter?" Her father asked, clueless.

Y/n frowned at his response, sighing.

"Didn't mom show you the letter?" She asked, amused.

This was something her mother did often. Forget to tell her father important news, either that or he was at work too much. 

"Levi and I will be on temporary leave from the scouts for the next two months," she explained. "We'll be staying at home, obviously."

Her father remained silent, as did Grisha as they stared down the young man in front of them, almost glaring at him, while all he did was stare back at them blankly.

"What is your relationship with my daughter?" Her father asked, trailing his eyes up and down Levi.

"We're friends," Levi stated blankly.

"DAD!" Y/n barked, shocking all of the men at her sudden snappy tone.

"Yeah, yeah." Her father waved her off, standing up and walking around the desk. "Let me look at the scar while you're here."

Y/n rolled her eyes, stripping herself of her jacket and top, rolling her undershirt up and pulling her pants slightly lower.

Levi almost stopped breathing at the sight of the god awful scarring that circled her abdomen, showcasing large teeth marks along her otherwise perfect skin.

It was sickening. 

"Looks like you're completely healed," her father said, taking a poke at y/n's stomach, making her flinch.

"Hey!" She whined, rolling her shirt down. "That hurt you ass!"

Her father merely laughed and sat back down at his desk as she fixed herself up. 

"Grisha," she said suddenly. "How old is your son now?"

"Oh," he hummed. "He just recently turned five." 

Y/n grinned, pulling her jacket on.

"I haven't seen him since he was born," she pouted playfully. "You'll have to bring him with you sometime!"

"Will do." Grisha laughed. "I'm sure Eren will like you."

"Hopefully!" Y/n chimed. "But we better get going, mom will be expecting us soon, she said she'd have tea ready!"

"I'll see you for dinner, y/n." Her father said at the two of them started heading out the door, y/n going first.

"You too, Levi."

The raven-haired man stopped briefly to glance back at them, nodding slightly and then closing the door.

The two men sat in silence, staring at the closed door before f/n let out a loud chuckle.

"That man has got his work cut out for him if he ever intends to pursue my daughter." He laughed loudly, throwing his head back.

"Do you think that his goal?" Grisha questioned, picking up his teacup.

"He didn't seem all that interested."

"Trust me, Grisha," F/n smirked. "Those two are going to be together within the next year."

"I don't think so, they're total opposites." Grisha snorted. 

"Well, if I'm right I'll buy you as many drinks you want at the bar!" F/n grinned. "And same if I win."

"You're on," Grisha smirked, the two holding out their hands and shaking them.

"It's a bet."

Levi glanced around the garden full of flowers as he followed y/n to the front door of the large house they had approached.

There were all sorts of different plants and the lush green grass was trimmed to perfection. Lots of butterflies had accumulated around the plants, and there were even a couple of bees buzzing around.

He had to admit, he was a little jealous of the home she had grown up in as he stood in the middle of the path that cuts through the garden.

"Levi?" Y/n called out curiously, hand resting on the door handle as she turned to look at him. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah." He said quietly, following her up the steps to the door.

"Oh," she said in a hushed voice. "My mother can be a little extravagant so don't act too surprised."

Levi quirked a brow but ultimately nodded in agreement.

Taking a deep breath, y/n swung the door open and took a step inside, boots clicking on the dark wood floor.

"MOM!" She called. "We're here!" Her voice almost sang the word 'here' as she called out into the seemingly empty house.

It was silent as Levi tried to take a step forward, only for her to stick her arm out to stop him. 

"Don't move." She whispered, taking the first few steps farther into the house.

"Y/N MY WONDERFUL DARLING DAUGHTER!" A loud voice screeched as a woman dressed in brilliant blue silk dressed flung herself onto her daughter, almost bringing her to the ground.

"ITS SO LOVELY TO SEE YOU AGAIN MY LOVELY GIRL!"

She cooed, pulling the shorter girl into her breasts, squishing her.

"Hello, mom...." her words her muffled by the woman's corset. "Can you let me go now?"

A few moments later y/n was released from her mother's tight hold and allowed to regain her breath.

"Sometimes I think you might be stronger than a Titan!" Y/n laughed before taking in her mother's dress.

It was made of a gorgeous royal blue silk and covered in a floral design on the outer overlay skirt and corset, while the underskirt was creamy white.

Her mother always did like her expensive dresses, like a child playing dress-up.

"I like your dress," y/n hummed. "Is it new?"

The woman beamed, her white teeth complimenting her pearly white teeth.

"Yes!" She cheered. "I got it made for today, have to make a good impression when meeting your little boyfriend!"

She peered around y/n to look at Levi who was just watching them with a somewhat interested look on his face.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Y/n yelled, her cheeks dusting red.

"You wouldn't think that from the way you talk about him." Her mother smirked smugly, stepping around her daughter and walking over to the shorter man.

"You must be Levi." The woman smiled. "I'm m/n l/n it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Levi nodded, only to be pulled into a hug by the taller woman, but was quickly released.

"You should hear about how y/n spoke of you and your ODM gear skills!" She chuckled, y/n groaning in embarrassment in the background.

"Really?" He asked smugly.

"Mooooooommmmmm!!!!!!" Y/n cried, grabbing the woman's skirt. "Stop embarssinggg meeee!!!!"

"Ok, ok!" M/n laughed, patting her daughter in the head, ruffling her hair slightly. "Come in and we'll have some tea, but the two of you should change first!"

"Oh, right!" Y/n glanced at Levi, only just remembering that they were in their uniforms and ODM gear. 

"I've prepared some clothes for Levi in the guest room," her mother explained. "And I got you a new dress, go put it on!"

Y/n grimaced slightly, but nodded begrudgingly and trudges up the stairs, Levi following behind as she leads him to the guest room.

"This is the guest room," y/n smiled.

"I'll meet you downstairs, I'll probably take forever to try squeeze into this dress."

Levi watched as she walked away, muttering under her breath until she got to the room at the farthest point of the hallway.

She closed the door behind her and almost let out a shriek of dismay.

"I DONT WANT TO WEAR A DRESS!"


	17. Cravat

Levi took himself back down the stairs, adjusting the left cuff on the long sleeve shirt, the black blazer jacket that was on the bed slung over his left arm.

He was pleasantly surprised at how well the suit fits him, albeit a teeny bit loose in the pants and comfortably snug in the shirt across his shoulders.

The black dress shoes he had put on were the perfect size seeing as there were multiple pairs for him to try on in different sizes, each of them brand new.

He was also given a cravat, strange, but he oddly liked the decorative accessory and brought it with his down the stairs seeing as he hadn't the slightest idea how to put it on.

Unsure of where to go, Levi walked into what he assumed was the drawing-room and noticed that y/n's mother was sitting on one of the luxurious-looking sofas that were covered in a floral design much like her dress.

"Ah, Levi!" She greeted, waving him over. "Take a seat." She gestured to the sofa across from her.

Nodding, Levi walked deeper into the room and took a seat, sinking into the plush chair as he crossed his leg over the other, arm thrown over the back of the sofa.

"Does the suit fit?" The lady questioned, looking him over with a hand on her chin. "Looks perfect to me!"

"It's fine," Levi said. "Thank you."

"Not a problem my dear!" The woman waved him off bashfully. "It's just hospitality!"

The sound of heels clicking on the wooden stairs made the both of them perk up and glance to the main hallway just in time to see y/n slide down the stairs on her ass.

"Are you okay dear?" M/n stifled her laughter while Levi snorted slightly through his nose, smirking.

"I think I've broke my fucking ankles," Y/n grumbled, kicking her heels off and crossing her gloved arms as she stomped into the room, showing off her outfit.

She was swamped in a dark blush pink fabric and didn't look one bit happy in the large dress that looked a lot like the one her mother was wearing.

"Aw," her mother cooed teasingly. "You don't look very happy~"y/n huffed loudly as sat on the sofa, the skirts of the dress frowning her beneath them. 

"You know, the dress would be a lot better if I wasn't the one wearing it." She pouted, fussing with the material.

"I thought you liked dresses?" M/n tilted her head.

"Yeah, normal dresses," y/n whined. "Not big ass ball gowns!"

She almost looked as if she would burst into tears at any moment as she reached forward and grabbed a teacup, pouting as she sipped from it.

"Cheer up!" M/n encouraged. "You look gorgeous!"

"YoU lOoK gOrGeOuS." Y/n mocked under her breath, earning a glare from her mother.

"Stop whining, you can change out of it after tea." M/n picked up her own teacup and closed her eyes as she sipped it.

Soon enough, Levi copied the two of them and grabbed his China teacup by the rim and brought it to his lips, the room falling into a comfortable silence.

A few minutes of complete silence passed before y/n's mother spoke up.

"What do you plan on doing this evening?"

"Dunno," y/n shrugged, glancing at Levi. "What do you want to do?"

Levi slowly trailed his eyes over to side glance at her, bringing his cup from his lips.

"I've never been in a city above ground before," he said briefly. "I don't have the first idea of what I want to do."

The two stared at each other before y/n suddenly clapped in realisation. 

"How about we go for a walk to the theatre and see what plays are going on for tomorrow?"

"Works for me." Levi shrugged, seemingly bored.

"Great!" Y/n cheered. "I'll go get changed!" 

She jumped up from her seat and took off running toward the stairs, but ultimately tripped on her skirts and fell flat on her face, causing her mother to cackle loudly.

"Shut up!" Y/n whined, dramatically pull herself with her arms toward the stairs, acting like a wounded soldier.

"I've been killed!" She said dramatically, making her mother laugh louder.

Finally reaching the stairs, she uses the bannister to pull herself up, gathering the skirts in a bunch to hold them above her knees as she marched up the stairs, muttering under her breath.

"You know, for a soldier who is said to be amazing on ODM gear, she sure is clumsy." M/n chuckled, wiping a stray tear from her laughing fit.

"Really?" Levi questioned. "I've never seen her on ODM gear."

Y/n's mother gasped, dramatically faking offence at the comment.

"She's apparently one of the best."

M/n hums. "But I suppose since the accident she isn't really supposed to be on it very much."

"Accident..." Levi thinks quietly, remembering the god awful scarring that traced across her abdomen.

"What happened?" He asked, surprising the woman.

"She didn't tell you?" She frowned, eyebrows furrowing. "Well, you should ask her, I'm not too sure of the details myself."

Levi stayed silent, bringing his cup to his lips again and finishing off his tea before placing it down just as y/n came stumbling back down the stairs. 

"Come on!" She called, rapidly waving him over.

Standing up, Levi grabs his blazer jacket and cravat, throwing them over his arm again as he walked closer to her.

She was now dressed somewhat more casual, in a much shorter brown and white skirt that went to just over her knees, the high waist designed to look like a fake corset. It was paired with a white long-sleeved button-up shirt.

Her black dolly shoes clacked against the wooden floor as she walked toward the door again.

"Bye, mom!" She yelled, allowing Levi to step out first.

"Goodbye, you two!" Her mother called, smiling slightly as the door clicked closed. "Those two are so cute.." she muttered to herself.

Y/n let out a deep breath as she closed the door, the slightly breezy spring air swayed her hair.

"I got the impression you didn't like dresses like that?" Levi smirked, quirking an eyebrow, making her roll her eyes playfully.

"I don't really," she huffed. "I just don't feel like being harassed for dressing like what people here think is poor."

Levi narrowed his eyes slightly, confused as to what she meant.

"When you don't dress nice, they assumed you snuck through the gate." She sighed, dragging a hand down her face.

"They call the MPs to question you, it's absolutely humiliating."

"What?" Levi scoffed. "Being mistaken as someone beneath you?" He scowled. 

"What?!" Y/n gaped. "No! It's humiliating that I have to be associated with people who act like that!"

She frowned deeply at him as the scowl disappeared, though he stayed silent.

Glancing down, she notices the white piece of fabric that was slung over his arm.

Reaching forward, she grabs the cravat and whips it, straightening it out as she reaches around to place the cravat around the back of his neck.

Sticking her tongue out slightly in concentration as she tied it in a cascade knot.

Levi watches with slightly wide eyes as she adjusts the fabric around his neck, straightening it out and placing a hand on his chest, smiling at her work before glancing up at him, her face immediately turning bright red when she realised how close she was to his face.

"Ah!" She yelped, stumbling backwards. "I'm sorry!"

"It's fine," he reached up to touch the cravat, a ghost of a smile twitching his lips. "Thank you."

"Oh...no problem!" She smiled, the blush quickly fading away. "Let's head out though!"

She interlocked her arm with his and pulled him toward the garden gate, although she kind of expected him to pull away from her hold, he didn't and allowed her to pull him with her.


	18. Military police

Y/n tilts her head as she and Levi look at the extravagant poster that was hung on the side of the even more extravagant theatre house.

"It's all opera!" Y/n groaned. "I hate opera!" She sulked her body against his, their arms still intertwined.

Levi glanced down at her, arms and shoulder stiff from the contact she was putting on him.

"What now?" He asked, watching as she huffed loudly.

"I don't know," she started walking, pulling Levi with her. "We could just take a walk?" She suggested, him nodding in response as they continued to walk down the perfectly paved street.

After a few minutes of walking, the two glanced up at the sound of three military police officers harassing a young girl.

"Bastards," Levi scoffed, clicking his tongue as an angry look washed over his face.

"No kidding." Y/n glared at them as they kept trying to seduce the girl. "Hey... I have an idea."

Levi raised an eyebrow, watching as a mischievous grin came across her face.

He nodded, rather curious and amused, watching as she bent down and picked up a rock, tossing it in the air before catching it again.

"You ready to run?" Y/n grins, not giving him enough time to respond before she launches the rock directly into the head of one of the soldiers.

They whipped around as the rock hit the ground again, their eyes immediately landing on y/n as she picks up another rock and throws it at a second officer.

"HEY!" They yelled. "YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR HARASSING MILITARY OFFICERS!"

Y/n squealed delightedly and grabbed Levi by the hand as she took off running down the street, barging through the crowds of people, the officers running after them.

"GET BACK HERE!" One of them yelled as she and Levi picked up the pace, running into a cross-section of horses pulling carriages.

"Jump!" Y/n whisper yelled, the two of them leaping onto the back of one of the carriages, holding onto one of the decorative bars as the carriage continues on down the street.

They watch as the military police look around for them rapidly before one of them spots them and come running in their direction.

"Fuck!" Y/n laughs, both of them jumping off the carriage and rounding a corner. 

Levi takes the lead this time, running ahead and pull her with him before he swerved into a tight alleyway, their chests pressed together as they look up at each other, both of them panting heavily. 

"WHERE'D THEY GO?!" The MPs yell, Levi and y/n snapping their head to look outside the alleyway as the three men run by like headless chickens.

Looking back to each other, y/n starts grinning like an idiot, trying not to laugh too loudly and attract attention.

"That was amazing!" She squealed.

"I love messing with the military police! It's the only fun thing to do in this stupid town!"

Levi stares at her, his eyes tracing over every detail of her smiling face, a smile coming to his face as his heart speeds up in his chest.

"So, how was your first day in wall Sina?" Y/n teases, scrunching her nose playfully.

"Good," he says bluntly, her smile widening.

"I knew you'd have fun!" She punches his arm gently. "A break is just what we needed."

"Yeah," he said. "I guess you were right."

After a few minutes, Levi slowly peered his head around the corner of the alleyway, taking not that the military police had disappeared from sight.

"Come on," he jerked his head toward the exit of the alleyway, stepping out into the street again, y/n quickly following after him.

Y/n clasps her hands around her back as they continue down the street, acting as unsuspiciously as possible, blending in with the crowd.

"Let's get lunch!" Y/n suggests, grinning at Levi as she points him toward a cafe.

By the time y/n and Levi made it back to the house, the sun was beginning to set, slowly lowering being the large wall. 

"We're back!" Y/n called, peering into the drawing-room and noticing her mother wasn't there.

Frowning, she walks to the other side of the hall and opens the door, revealing a large dining room before she walks through it to a second door, opening it too.

"Mom?" She called out again, earning the loud noise of clacking pots and pans.

Glancing her shoulder over at Levi who had followed her, she laughed slightly before walking into the kitchen to see her mother dressed in a blush pink skirt and a button-up shirt, covered in an apron as she cooks at the stove. 

"Shhh!" She shushes Levi, creeping forward on her tippy toes, she holds her hands out as she gets closer to the unknowing woman. 

"BOO!" She screams at the top of her lungs as she grabs her mother by the shoulders, earning an ear-piercing shriek in return.

"Y/N YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Her mother yells in exasperation. "STOP SCARING ME!"

Y/n cackles loudly, doubling over and using the kitchen counter as support to keep herself from falling to her knees in laughter.

After a few seconds, her mother starts laughing too, clutching her clothes where her heart would be.

"You little menace!" She chuckles, swatting her daughter with a kitchen towel.

"Go get changed, and grab some wine from the cellar." Still laughing, tears streaming down her face she walks back towards the dining room, stopping briefly to use Levi's arm as support before brushing past him and disappearing.

"Levi?" M/n spoke, turning to face the man who had a slight smile on his face. "Set the table for me, dear?"

Levi nodded, his small smile disappearing to be replaced by his normal unbothered look as he walks into the kitchen, grabbing the stack of plates sat on one of the counters.

"Y'know.." she starts, not looking up from her cooking. "You have some competition."

Levi stares at the back of her head, not knowing what to say at the odd statement. 

"Her father thinks she should marry that Erwin Smith lad." 

Levi almost dropped the plates. 

"Erwin Smith? She doesn't seem to like him that much." he scowled slightly.

"She doesn't like him though, she says he's too uptight, square if you will." M/n laughs, making Levi hum slightly.

"I don't have any romantic feelings for your daughter." He says briefly, walking to the dining room door and setting the plates on the table before returning for the cutlery.

"A lot of people have said that," she says. "But trust me, y/n will be the best thing to ever happen to you, she was for me and for a lot of other people."

Levi stopped in his tracks, lips parting to say something but he was quickly cut off by y/n burying into the kitchen again.

"Got the wine!" She beamed, now dressed in black pants and an oversized white t-shirt.

_“She already is...”_


	19. Sleep, Levi

Levi lay on his back, staring at the ceiling in the dark, his body almost fully engulfed by the abnormally soft bed.

The guest room, where he was staying, was relatively plain and had a twin size bed tucked into the corner across from a vanity.

He had been laying there, glaring straight up for god knows how long, and the house had finally become dead silent, any movement and chatting having completely died down until the sound of his own breathing was all that he could hear.

The blankets had been strewn about the bed and most of the pillows tossed away in frustration of not being able to sleep despite the fact his eyes were heavy as lead.

"Just fucking sleep." He growled to himself, throwing an arm over his eyes. "It's not that fucking hard."

Rolling onto his side, he faces the door and narrows his eyes, almost holding his breath as he contemplates his next move.

Sighing, he pushes himself up and creeps to the door, opening it up and walking down the hallway, trying to be as quiet as possible while heading toward the stairs but the wooden floorboards ultimately creak beneath his steps.

His heart almost stops in his chest at the creaking as he comes to a halt, listening to hear anyone moving.

After a few moments, he starts to move again before he got to the stairs and stalked down them and into the kitchen.

Standing in the kitchen, the cold tiles freeze his feet as he walks to the tap and grabs a glass, filling it with water and gulping it down immediately.

Placing the glass into the porcelain sink, he turns and leans against the counter, his hands resting on the wooden tops. 

Levi narrowed his eyes and glared straight across from him at nothing, the sudden images of Isabelle and Furlan's bodies flashing in front of him, making his gasp and jerk forward.

It was as if he was back in the clearing where they died, the Titan grinning ear to ear at him, smeared in blood. Their blood.

Scowling, he pushes off of the counter, dragging a hand down his face before marching out of the room and back to the stairs, not bothering to be silent but also not being loud.

As soon as he reached the top and started toward his room on the left.

"Levi?" A sudden voice asks, causing him to flinch and slowly turn around to see y/n standing in the dark doorway of her room, eyes half-closed.

"Why are you up?" Levi asks coldly. "Did I wake you or something?"

Y/n yawns, rubbing her eyes as she shakes her head.

"No, no!" She assures him. "I was awake but I heard you moving so decided to come out."

It was quiet as y/n leaned against the door frame, staring at Levi and shivering slightly.

"Can't sleep?" She asks suddenly, surprising him. "Flashbacks?"

He nods slowly, making her smile sadly. Pushing the door open a bit more, she steps aside to allow space.

"Come in." She says. "Sleep with me."

Levi stares hesitantly at her, almost as if he were waiting for her to change her mind, but after a while of y/n expectantly staring at him, he sighs and walks toward her, stepping into her room as she closes the door.

The room was basked in the pale glow of the moonlight, the large window directly facing the moon.

"I'll close the curtains," she says, making her way toward them, degassing the silk fabric in her hands.

"Don't," Levi says. "It's nice..."

Y/n slowly dropped her hands from the curtains with a smile, nodding before she clambered back into bed, glancing over to where he was still standing at the door.

"Hurry up." She lifts the blanket up slightly and lays the space beside her.

"Don't just stand there."

Hesitantly, he creeps closer and eventually slides into the large bed, laying on his back and sinking even deeper into it than he had in the guest one.

Y/n dropped her hold on the blanket, allowing it to fall on top of him, sending goosebumps up his spine form the sudden wave of heat

It was warm, extremely warm, in the bed, and the heat radiating from the girl beside him was no exception.

As he lay on his back, y/n lay on her side, facing him, he could feel her warm breath on his shoulder before he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

Her eyes were closed but she was still awake.

"What happened?" He asked suddenly. "For you to get that scar?"

Y/n peaked one of her eyes open before sighing and rolling onto her back.

"A Titan bit me." She stated bluntly. 

"I was being stupid and trying to save my last squadmate but she still died and I almost died too."

Levi frowns and turns on his side to look at her.

"Erwin managed to kill it before it bit too deep and severed my spine." Shivers ran up her body at the memory.

"How long ago?" He asked again.

"Almost three months." She turned to face him again, their faces inches apart.

Even in the dim lighting, his eyes were still a gorgeous steel blue. It almost took her breath away how nice they were up close like this. 

"I joined the survey core with nineteen of my classmates..." she sighed. "I'm the only one left."

It was quiet as the two stared at each other, but y/n soon closed her eyes again.

"Please teach me how to do that!" She pleaded, eyes practically sparkling. "You're so agile! You must save so much gas doing that!" Levi just stared down at her, seeing as she was crouched slightly to look up at him.

"No." He said bluntly. "Now get the fuck out of my personal space." He used his hand to push her face away from him before he stepped back himself.

"Ow..." y/n pouts, rubbing her now reddened nose gently. "You could have just said no, you didn't have to push me."

"Don't take it personally y/n!" Isabelle consoles her, patting her back. "He won't teach us his tricks either. He just likes to keep them to himself."

Levi frowned deeply, his chest tightening in regret as he looked aty/n. 

"Would they have lived if I tought them..?" He asked himself. "Will she die too?"

"Y/n?" He breathed out, making her hum. "Do you still want me to teach you the ODM gear tricks..?"

"No." She responded immediately, shocking him.

"That's your style, you can get far with your techniques, don't give your talents to me."

"But-" he started.

"Shhh..." y/n opens her eyes, pressing her finger to his lips. "Sleep, Levi."


	20. I hope so too

The shrill chime of a bell rang through the air as y/n pushed open the door of a small shop, stepping inside with Levi following closely after her.

"Welcome!" The woman behind the counter smiled politely. "Please let me know if you need any help!"

"We will!" Y/n chirps, turning to Levi.

"Pick whatever flavour of tea you want!" She watches as he looks around at all the shelves filled with different types of tea. 

"When you pick a flavour, they make it for you, there's a seating area out the back." She explains, trailing after him as he looks around.

"Then if you like it, you can buy the tea!"

Levi nods curtly, not bothering to look at her as he stares as the hundreds of boxes of tea and reads some of their labels.

"How are you supposed to know if you even like them?" He scoffs. "This is stupid."

"How about we start here?" Y/n suggests, pointing to the very first box of tea on the top shelf.

"We can come here every break and try a new flavour!"

The raven-haired male narrows his eyes, stepping closer and reading the label. Chamomile.

"Tch," he clicks his tongue, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine."

Grinning, y/n grabs him by the below and guides him to the front counter.

"Table for two!" She holds up two fingers on her hand. "And two cups of chamomile tea please!"

"Of course!" The woman smiles, quickly writing down their order.

"Please follow me."

Y/n and Levi follow the woman as she steps around the desk and leads them to a door and opens it up, to reveal a small courtyard area with half a dozen tables and an array of flowers and vines decorating the area.

It was empty, but that might be because it's so late in the afternoon and the sun was starting to set.

She shows them to a two-person table and tells them their order will be out shortly before rushing off, leaving the two to get situated.

"I can't believe we have to go back to training tomorrow!" Y/n sighs, frowning in exasperation.

"The break went by so quickly..."

"Time flys when you're having fun." Levi teases, making her roll her eyes playfully.

"You're having more fun than I am!" She laughs. "I'm having fun watching you have fun!"

"Whatever." He says, leaning back in his chair. "But you really need to clean your room, it's filthy."

Y/n gasps in mock offence, placing her hands on the table.

"No it is not!" She says. "It's perfectly clean!"

"It's covered in dust." He scoffs. "And your bedsheets are disgusting."

"Well, that's because you sleep in them!" She smirks, making him narrow his eyes.

"It's not my fault you make me sleep in your bed." He says pointedly, crossing his legs. 

"Well if you didn't you'd never sleep good again!" She pouts. "...And maybe it's because I can't sleep alone anymore but that's not the point!"

Levi smirks and crosses his arms just as the lady from before comes out with a tray, setting two China tea cups, a small milk jug and tiny bowl of sugar on the table.

"Enjoy your tea!" She smiles before walking off again. 

Y/n immediately goes for the sugar while Levi lifts his cup by the brim, bringing the cup to his lips while she puts some sugar into her cup, stirring it.

"Not bad." He says briefly. "Black tea is better though." He affirms, taking another sip of the tea.

"Glad you like it!" Y/n grins, taking a swig of her tea, almost immediately regretting it as it burns her throat.

"We should head back soon, we need to pack up and get to bed." She glanced up at the already dark sky, a small sliver of sun still peaking over the wall as stars start to appear.

"Why did you decide to be a soldier?" Levi asks, eyes narrowed.

Y/n rests her cheek in her palm, huffing dejectedly and closing her eyes.

"I don't like being trapped inside the walls." She said. "There's a whole world out there we don't know about, and I want to see it."

She opened her eyes again and Levi could have sworn there was a fire blazing in then as shivers run up his spine.

"I want to help eradicate every Titan beyond the walls and live freely." She looked up at the sky again.

"I wonder what it's like...to be able to go wherever you want and see the world..."

Levi studied her face, taking in all of her features, eyes softening at the sad smile on her lips. 

"You think?" He asks, making her look at him. "You really think there's a world behind the walls worth fighting for?" He asks, face stone cold.

"I hope so." She sighs, bringing her cup to her lips again. "That's the only reason I'm still fighting."

It became silent as the two finished off their tea. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, it was actually rather peaceful as the two basked in each other's company. 

After they finished, they both got up and head back into the store, y/n paying for the tea and buying a box of said tea.

The woman at the counter had given a strange look to Levi upon seeing he wasn't the one paying, but he just glared at her and that was enough for her to look away.

Leaving the store, they walked shoulder to shoulder with each other, their shoes tapping in sync on the walkways.

"Look," y/n laughed. "We're walking at the exact same pace."

Levi glanced down to see that both of their right feet hit the ground in time with each other and rolled his eyes slightly.

"You're such a child." He teased, making her laugh again.

"If finding enjoyment in little things makes me a child, I don't think I ever wanna be an adult." She chimes, clasping her hands behind her back, holding the handles on brown paper bag that contained the box of tea.

"You have a point." He sighed. "Once you stop enjoying little things, that's when your childhood ends."

Y/n frowned, watching as his face contorts in thought, as if he was remembering something.

The straps of the paper bag slid onto her wrist as she reaches over and grabs his hands, clasping them in hers.

"Don't worry," she says, tilting her head and smiling. "It'll be okay, I'm here for you."

His heart rapidly thumps against his ribs, allowing him to hear it in his ears while his throat closes over and his cheeks gain colour.

"Yeah, okay." He chokes out, looking away in embarrassment. "I hope you're right..."

Y/n kicked open the door to her bedroom, carrying three large books in her hands as she waltzes in, immediately heading over to the bed and dropping them on top of the sheets. 

"What are you doing?" A deep voice whispers into her ear, making her jump and turn to see Levi standing a behind her with dripping wet hair and a towel around his neck. 

"Ah, Levi," she clutched her chest. "You scared me."

He rolled his eyes, though he was secretly amused.

"Obviously," he said. "But what are you doing?"

"Getting books!" She stepped aside to show him the tattered old leather books that she had dumped on the bed.

"Get them off the bed dumbass." She clicked his tongue, scowling in disgust. "They're filthy, fuck knows what diseases they're carrying."

Sighing, she picks them up again and sits cross legged on the floor with them.

Grabbing the first one, she flips through the pages, Levi hesitantly sitting down beside her.

He sat with one leg up for his elbow to rest on while he watched her flip through the pages of writing before finally stopping.

"Look," she breathed. "This book is filled with things about the outside world."

Levi's eyes widened slightly as he became a lot more interested, leaning closer.

"Salty water covers most of the Earth." The page had a drawing of bright blue water and a Sandy beach. "It's called the 'ocean'!"

Flipping the page again, it showed a large mountain, snow decorating its highest peaks.

"Mountains that take days to climb."

The next page showed what looked like sharp blue rocks and snow?

"Glaciers of ice and fields of snow that never melt."

Turning the page again, a large mountain with red and orange water coming from it.

"Volcanoes that erupt liquid fire that destroys everything it touches!"

Levi continued to listen as she went through the book, his lips parting slightly with wonder, his eyes completely transfixed on the books illustrations and y/n's speaking.

About an hour later, y/n had gone through all of the books and they had gone over landscapes, different animals and all the natural disasters the world could ever offer before they had turned off the oil lamps and gotten into bed.

The moon peered through the window again, casting a glow over the room and y/n lay with her back to Levi, him staring at the ceiling.

"We should see the ocean." He stated suddenly, breaking the silence. 

"Yeah," y/n whispered, smiling as she turned to face him. "I hope we can go see it together someday soon..."

Levi rolled onto his side, arm under his head as he held eye contact with her.

"I hope so too..."


	21. Man whore

Y/n hummed a tune to herself, running a brush along the mane of her horse, smiling to herself as she did so.

The sun shone down on the two, the golden light reflecting off the blades of grass and shimmering in the reflection of the water buckets sitting around.

Stroking her horse gently, y/n pats his side before leading him back into the stables and locking up.

Running her fingers through her hair, she closes her eyes peacefully as she begins walking, heading back to the scouts main building.

The scouts were preparing for another expedition that would come into play in two months time, giving them all the time they need to prepare the rookies who had joined less than two months ago after y/n and Levi had come back from wall Sina.

A gasp left her lips as her foot hit a water bucket and she started to fall, her eyes snapping open as she tried to catch herself.

"Woah!" A deep voice echoed, arms wrapping around her waist, suspending her in the air.

"Careful, you could have gotten hurt!"

Y/n looked at the man who saved her as he put her back onto her feet, almost immediately, a wave of heat crept its way up her neck and onto her ears and cheeks.

"T-thank you!" She squeaked, looking up at the much taller, green-eyed man with flaming red hair. 

"Uhm...are you a new cadet..?" She asks shyly. "I haven't seen you before."

"Funny," he shucked, reaching up to rub his neck, biceps tensing from beneath his rolled-up sleeves.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I'm Aaron, I've been in the scouts for two years." He held his hand out for her to shake, and she shook it.

"I'm y/n, I've been a scout for three years!" She grinned at him, letting go of his large hand.

"Well, do you want to walk inside with me?" His honeyed words almost made her weak in the knees as she nodded.

Standing with her back against the stable wall, Hange glowered, watching how y/n followed after the bigger man like a lost puppy. 

  
  


"LEVI!" The brunette woman screamed as she sprinted into Y/n's room.

"What?" He hissed, scowling at the mud she had tracked into the freshly cleaned room. "Your shoes are filthy."

"Y/N'S WITH A GUY!" She wailed, throwing herself dramatically onto Levi's bed.

His jaw tightened, eyes narrowing before he turned away from the woman, continuing to clean the window.

"And?" He asked bitterly. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Hange gasped, launching herself upright as if a lightbulb just went off a over her head.

"That's it!" She yelled, grabbing Levi by the shoulders and leaning into his face, grinning. "We have to sabotage them!"

"Sabotage them..?" He echoed distastefully. "It's not our business who she fucks."

"But Levi!" Hange whined. "You like her don't you? Step up!"

Levi's eyes widened briefly before he clicked his tongue, pushing Hange away. 

"I'll help." Turning again. "But let's get one thing clear, I do not like her."

He spat making Hange giggle delightfully.

"Great!" She grabbed Levi by the rest and took off running, hauling him with her. "Let's assess the situation."

  
  


Y/n laughed as she walked beside Aaron, beaming brightly with pink dusted cheeks, their hands brushing every so often.

"You have a lovely laugh, y/n." He commented, making her sputter and look away.

"T-thank you!" She fiddled with her fingers, making him chuckle at her flustered state. "You have a nice laugh too..."

"Thanks," he smiled down at her as they continued to walk.

"Look at him," Hange glowered under her breath, her and Levi hiding in a bush along the building."Smug bastard."

"He sounds like a man whore." Levi clicked his tongue, crossing his arms over his chest while leaning against the building.

"What?" Hange asked, her interest peaking. "Why do you say that?"

"In the underground, pimps used to use that line all the time and they always carried themselves the same way he does." He explained, glaring at the back of Aaron's head.

"All he wants from her is sex."

"Now that you mention it..." Hange whispered. "He does seem to have that kind of look in his eye."

"No shit," he scoffs. "He's looking at her like she's a piece of meat."

"AHHGH!" Hange yelled in frustration, gripping her hair tightly.

"Why can't she see it!?"

"Cuz she thinks he's attractive." Levi sighs. "And tall."

"CADETS!" A sudden voice books from above them. "What are you two doing in the bushes?"

The two freeze and slowly glance up at the angry face of commander Shadis, the balding man glaring down at them with gritted teeth.

"Shadis!" Hange yelled defensively. "Y/n's being wooed by a man whore!"

A few moments later, all three of them were crouched in the bushes while Hange devised a plan.

"Operation stop y/n losing her virginity to a man whore!" She declared, using a stick to draw in the dirt.

"How do you know she's a virgin?" Levi asked, kind of disgusted at the sudden statement.

"I'm her best friend, I know everything," Hange said as a matter of factly.

"Or maybe becuase she screamed 'I can't die a virgin' when she got grabbed by a Titan." They whipped their heads up to look at Erwin who was hovering over them.

"Why are you in the bushes?" He raised an eyebrow. "And why are we stopping y/n from having sex?"

The four of them peered around the door to the mess hall, watching as y/n and Aaron laughed and talked, facing one another at a table as they ate.

"Look at him," Shadis grumbled. "Sick bastard."

"He's like a dog looking at meat." Hange raged, gripping the door frame so tightly the wood started to splinter.

"Don't compare him to a dog." Levi scoffed. "You might hurt their feelings"

"So, what did you do again?" Erwin asked, looking down at Hange, her glasses fogging up as she grinned maliciously.

"Oh," she trailed off. "I put laxatives in his food."

The three men gawked at her, not knowing whether to laugh or not. 

"Extra strong, laxatives." She started laughing like a maniac as she stepped back, the other three following suit.

Aaron suddenly dropped his spoon and wrapped his arms around his waist, loud rumbling noises coming from his stomach.

So loud in fact. That the mess hall fell silent and everyone stopped to stare at him.

"Aaron?" Y/n tilted her head curiously. "What's wrong, are you sick?"

"I-I don't know." He sputtered, face contorting. "My stomach just started to hurt all of a sudden."

Standing up, his chair fell from beneath him as he ran to the door, his white uniform pants quickly turning brown as he ran out of the mess hall.

Y/n gaped, bringing her hand up to cover her face, snorting as she tried to hold back a laugh.

Eventually, she wasn't able to hold it in and started full-blown belly laughing and smacking her hand off the table, the rest of the room also bursting into laughter.

A minute or two later, y/n eventually calmed down and wiped the tears from her face, breathing heavily and smiling.  
  


"Part one, success!" Hange fist-pumped the air in triumph.

The next day, y/n was walking about the training grounds, frowning as she searched for a sparring partner.

She was going to ask Levi but she couldn't seem to find him as she walked around.

"Y/n!" She turned to see Aaron running toward her, waving for her attention.

Waving back, she smiled as he came to a stop in front of her.

"I'm sorry about last night." He blushed deeply. "I don't know what happened."

"It's fine, must have been something you ate." She brushed him off. "It was pretty funny though."

Aaron chuckled awkwardly, glancing down at her hand to see that she was holding a carved wooden knife.

"Do you want to spar?" He asked, tilting his head and grinning.

"Oh!" Y/n look at the knife. "Yeah! I was just looking for a partner!"

The two of them got into sparring positions and y/n immediately took notice of how sloppy him form was and narrowed her eyes.

"Don't hold back now," she winked, throwing a few mock punches. "I know I won't be."

"Doubt you could do much damage, sweetie." He teased. "I'm not too worried."

Smirking, y/n ditched the knife, dropping it and launched forward, sending a right hook to his jaw.

Aaron, who's attention had been on the knife, grunted in pain as he was sent flying a good ten feet away from his original spot.

Grabbing the knife from the ground, y/n saunters over and takes a seat on his abdomen, stabbing the wooden piece into the first beside his head.

"Still think I can't do much?" She taunts, smirking.

"I could get used to this," he said slyly, placing his hands on her hips and holding her there.

"It's your turn." She stated, pulling herself from his grasp and standing up and walking away to get back in position.

Scowling, Aaron pulls the knife from the first and stands up, quickly, wiping away the unfriendly expression and getting into position.

"Ready?" He asks, earning a nod before he pouncing forward, he aimed for her waist, prepared to tackle her.

Y/n scoffed, kicking off from the ground and jumping over him, allowing him to crash into the dirt as she landed on her feet.

Stumbling, he got back up only for y/n to drop low to the ground, swiping his legs from beneath him again and kicking him in the stomach, winding him.

"That bitch!" He growled to himself, wheezing as placed her foot on his back, rendering him immobile, making their second match his loss once again.

"I could get used to this." She teases, stepping back and holding her hand out to him. "Come on, get up sweetheart."

Aaron grumbled under his breath as he walked down the dimly lit hallway, his gaze hardened and scowl evident on his usually soft features.

"I've been trying to get in that bitch's pants for a week!" He yelled to himself. "Why ain't she picking up on my moves?!"

The sound of footsteps that weren't his own made him stop in his tracks and glance up, only to see the raven-haired Levi Ackerman entering one of the rooms, the door clicking shut behind him.

"That whore!" He continued to march down the hallway, passing the room the man had just entered. "Why is she sleeping with him of all people?!"

"Hey, Levi!" Y/n smiled, looking up at him form folding her freshly cleaned uniform. "You ready for bed?"

He nodded silently, taking a seat on the bed beside her's that used to be Isabelle's.

"Me too!" She yawned. "I'm beat, I was doing ODM training with Aaron."

Levi frowned as she slipped into bed, him doing the same and turning off the oil lamps, leaving them in complete silence.

"But, the weirdest things have been happening, I think he has bad luck." She remarked, laughing.

"First he shit himself, then he had to wait hours to get treated after I sparred him and then his clothes got stolen from the showers."

Levi hummed, smirking at the remarks, remembering how he and the others had been pulling bad pranks of the redhead.

"Then a horse got set loose on him and someone shaved his eyebrow off in his sleep!"

"He looks pretty stupid with only one eyebrow..." Levi commented, lips upturning slightly.

"Hey!" Someone called, their feet thumping against the dirt ground as they ran. "Levi!"

Levi turned, sighing as he saw Aaron glowering over him with a hateful glare, a sneer on his face.

"You look stupid without an eyebrow," Levi commented. "What do you want?"

"Spar with me," Aaron demanded, getting into position.

"No." Levi deadpanned, turning to walk away, but he didn't get too far before a kick to the back sent him flying forward.

"LEVI!" Hange yelled from across the field, making everyone look up with intrigue.

"What are you doing Cadet?!" Shadis yelled, marching toward the two, but he was at the other end of the field.

"HURRY UP AND FIGHT ME!" He yelled as Levi got to his feet, his face covered in dry dirt.

"Tch," he clicked his tongue. "What are you playing at?"

"Is she good?" The redhead smirked. "I bet she's nice and tight, huh?"

The other cadets whispered to each other, glancing around as Levi's eyes widened with anger.

"Is she freaky too?" Aaron prompted. "She looks like the type to like it rough."

"ASSHOLE!" Levi yelled, launching forward and fly kicking the smug bastard right in the face, knocking him backwards. "Shut your mouth!"

"Ooh, I seemed to have hit a nerve." Aaron purred, getting himself up, wiping blood from his chin.

"Do you like her?" He asked, narrowly evading one of Levi's punches.

"No, that's not it, you're in love with her aren't you?" He whispered as Levi grew closer, making him scowl before uppercut him.

"Stop!" Shadis yelled, bursting through the crowd as Aaron hit the dirt, laughing.

Levi didn't stop though, and neither did Aaron, the two continuing to fight like animals.

"Hey!" Another voice yelled, another person barging through the crowd and pulling Aaron away from Levi.

"What are you two doing?!" Y/n demanded, sneering at the two.

"He picked a fight." Levi scoffed, wiping his bloody nose.

"Really?" Y/n asked in disbelief. "I didn't peg you for a brawler, and you're both hurt!."

"He's just using you for sex," Aaron said suddenly, shocking everyone.

"Funny," Levi spat. "I was just about to say the same about you."

"Okay, okay!" Y/n yelled, holding her hands out in a 'calm down' motion.

"Firstly, Levi isn't using me for sex because I'm not having sex with him."

Aaron gaped slightly, face blooming red.

"And secondly, you think I didn't know what this little whore was after?" She laughed breathlessly, almost as if she was offended.

"You knew?!" Hange yelled as she broke through the crowd.

"Of course I fucking knew," y/n huffed. "I was just hoping it wasn't true, but I was never going sleep with him anyway, horny bastard."

Hange cackled loudly, doubling over as the rest of the crowd snickered at him.

"You're fucking ugly anyway!" He spat, about to get up before a boot connected to his face.

"Say that again, asshole." Levi hissed.


	22. Expedition

Whispers swarm through the air as the large crowds of people part from the roads, a loud bell chiming in the back as the trotting of horses come to a stop.

"It's the scouts!" Someone yells, most likely calling someone over.

"These are the bastards out taxes get wasted on?" Another scoffed, the muttering getting louder. 

Levi watched from y/n's left as she bit her lip to prevent a grin breaking out on her face, gripping her reigns almost excitedly.

She perked up slightly as she saw a familiar face in the crowd. 

"MR YEAGER!" She called out suddenly, standing in her stirrups and waving frantically at the passing family of three. "IM FINALLY GETTING BACK INTO ACTION!"

The brunet man smiled his wife looking rather confused as their son tried to get a better look at the scouts.

"THAT'S GREAT!" He called back, laughing. "DONT GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

"I DONT PLAN ON IT DOC!" She winked, some of the crowd chuckling when she dropped back into her saddle. 

She watched as Grisha picked up his son and placed him on his shoulders to let him see, the small boy grinning, showing off a missing tooth.

Y/n's eyes widened and she could feel her throat close up when she looked at the boy's eyes.

"Isabelle..." she paused in surprise before she shook her head and grinned cheekily at the child.

"His eyes," Levi spoke suddenly, making her turn around to see him staring at the kid. "They're just like hers."

"Yeah," y/n nodded. "That's what I was thinking."

"SCOUTS!" The two looked up to see Shadis raise his sword in the air for everyone's attention.

The large brick gate started to grumble, slowly raiding from the ground, light flooding from beneath it as the crest of Wall Maria disappeared, the gate fully risen.

"HEAD OUT!" He swung his swords down, whipping his reigns as his horse took off.

A lot of the scouts let out a battle cry, taking off after him and outside the wall.

"Hey," Levi spoke. "Don't die."

Y/n looked at him owlishly for a moment before smiling widely and nodding.

"Like I said, I don't plan to." Looking straight ahead again, she adjusted herself in the saddle as a flare went off, a red smoke trail appearing in the sky.

"TWELVE METER TITAN UP AHEAD!"

Y/n grinned, staring at the naked giant that was getting ever closer to the front lines.

"I'm just looking forward to boosting my kill count." She looked toward thesputtering Levi who watched her stand on the saddle of her horse, pulling out her swords.

"ITS MINE!" She yelled, pulling the trigger on her swords, stabbing it right into the shoulder of the Titan.

Levi watched as she was flung through the air at high speeds, contorting her body as she retracted her wires, spinning around to its nape and using both of her swords to almost decapitate it.

"Good job, cadet!" Shadis yelled as the Titan corpse hit the ground, her whistling for her horse.

"That's my hundredth solo kill!" She cheered, jumping up and down like a child on the corpse, steam rising around her as her horse arrived.

Pulling herself onto the saddle, she got back into formation beside Levi, a look of giddy excitement on her face as she flung her head back to enjoy the wind.

"I love being outside the walls." She breathed out, peering at the man beside her. "Don't you?"

"Do I like having my life constantly at risk?" He scoffed. "No, no I don't."

Y/n laughed, looking ahead again.

"You know that not what I mean." She sighed happily.

"But with every slain Titan we grow closer to the freedom of humanity..."  
  


Levi's jaw clenched, brows drawing closer together as he looked at his hands which were tightly gripping the reigns of his horse, knuckles white.

"Maybe," he says. "But what if we can't beat them? What if we die before we get the chance?"

Sadness clouded his usually Stoney face as he looked at his hands, a frown tugging at his lips.

"Well..." y/n pondered, gaining his attention. "I just gotta hope that doesn't happen!"

She gave him a lopsided grin, and Levi swears that time had slowed when he looked at her.

His eyes widened and his chest tightened, ears burning red before he ripped his gaze away.

"You're fucking stupid, y'know that?" He said softly, making y/n laugh.

"I've been told." She chimed. "But, my life will eventually end anyway, I'm just hoping that it will have been happy before that happens."

Levi sighed, he was now the one looking up at the sky, the blue was almost blinding as the clouds crossed his vision.

_"Hopefully I can be part of your happiness."_

Y/n yells with glee as her hair whips around her face, flying through the trees at top speed and absolutely obliterating every Titan she comes to.

"WHOOO!" She laughs, allowing herself to free fall before deploying the ODM gear at the last second, her feet brushing the grass before she gets launched back up. 

"Be careful!" A booming voice yells from below her. Glancing back, she sees Erwin glaring up at her from beneath his eyebrows.

The rest of the scouts were following behind her on their horses, allowing y/n to get the majority of the kills in their section of the formation.

"I know!" She called back, doing a summersault and speeding ahead of them.

Levi frowns deeply as he watches her, her horse being pulled along by his as they ride through the forest.

"FIFTEEN METER TO THE RIGHT!" Someone yells, making Levi glance around, eyes landing on the beast running through the trees.

"Got it!" Y/n cheers, swinging forward and contouring her whole body to spin midair while slicing the Titans nape.

Up ahead, a black flare breaks through the trees, making everyone look up.

"I'll go get it!" Y/n yells, about to take off before Erwin stops her.

"No!" He yells. "Stay in formation, don't be reckless!" The h/c haired woman looks between Erwin and the direction the flare came from and nods hesitantly.

"Ok..." she whispered to herself, following at the same pace as the horses and going deeper into the trees.

Thundering footsteps echo and shake the ground, startling the horses and causing the trees to sway.

"It's coming this way!" Erwin yells. "The abnormal!" He swiftly pulls out a black flare and sets it off, covering one ear as he does so, the smoke flying into the air. 

"Y/N, FALL BACK!" He commands, noticing her start to move.

"BUT ITS RIGHT THERE!" She points her sword up ahead to the abnormal Titan that was just starting to appear through the trees.

Erwin continued to glare at her, and she continued to ignore him and watch the Titan get closer.

"LOOK AT THE WAY ITS RUNNING!" She cackles, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

The scouts beneath her deadpanned, groaning and slapping their faces with their hands.

"SOMEONE ASSIST HER WITH THE KILL!" Erwin spoke, and, immediately Levi was in the air and hooked onto a tree. 

"It's fine, I've got it!" She assured, sending her wires into the tree by its head and swing around to slice at it its neck.

Suddenly, at the last moment, it spun around, mouth wide open and tongue hanging out, as if its jaw was unhinged.

"Y/N!" Dozens of voices screamed at the same time as her eyes widened.

"Fuck-"

Her entire body slipped into the mouth of the abnormal before it closed again, leaving everyone to scream in horror.

Levi stares wide-eyed, arms falling limp as the beast turned to look dead at him, smiling almost smugly at him with cold dead eyes.

"Y/n..." he whispered under his breath, vision blurring slightly as it reached for him. 

"LEVI!" Erwin yelled. "MOVE!"

His words fell upon deaf ears as Levi stayed in place.

Just as the Titan's hand was mere inches away from him, it stopped, screeching in agony, tossing it head back as everything from it stomach was reduced to ribbons of flesh.

Like a bullet, a blur of green came hurting from its nape, y/n's green survey corps cape drenched in blood and saliva as she landed beside Levi on the tree branch.

"THAT WAS FUCKING DISGUSTING!" She wailed, holds her arms out, still gripping her swords as its spit dripped from her, making her gag.

The blood was reduced to steam and slowly dissipated from her skin, but leaving her in just saliva.

The scouts stare at her in horror, some of them with tears streaming down their face while she put her swords away. 

"DONT BE SO RECKLESS!" Erwin yelled, anger flooding his features.

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

"But I didn't!" She finger gunned at him, raising her eyebrows repeatedly and making him scowl.

"That's disgusting," Levi said, face screwed up.

"Aw come on Levi," she teased, opening her arms and stepping closer. "Give me a hug!"

Y/n had expected him to object or push her away as she got closer, but by the time she was right in front of him and he hadn't said anything, so she went in for the hug, covering him in the saliva.

"Please," he whispered hugging her back loosely. "Don't scare me like that again..."

Y/n's eyes widened and her heart practically stopped in her chest as she leaned against him, smiling sadly. 

"I won't." She said. "I'm sorry for being reckless."

The rest of the scouts form below kept moving, most of them not looking back but Erwin couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the two's hugging figures.

Shaking his head, he looks straight ahead again, continuing on with the expedition.


	23. Alright

"Y/n!" Someone called, making theh/c haired girl glance around.

Trees. She was in a forest, and it was raining. Heavily. The icy wind made the rain seem a lot worse due to it freezing her speaker skin.

She looked around, eyes quitting through the rain as she searched for the source of the voice and, quickly found it.

_"Y/n!" The voice yelled again, although it was a lot clearer, it was Isabelle. "HELP!"_

_Y/n's face paled as she seen her best friend in the clutch of a Titan, frantically trying to escape its grasp._

_"ISABELLE!" Y/n reached for her swords but missed._

_Whipping her head down she realised that she had no ODM gear on and that she had no way of getting to Isabelle._

_"Isabelle!" A much deeper voice yelled, Furlan suddenly flying past_

_y/n and toward Isabelle, only to also get grabbed by a Titan._

_"FURLAN!" She wailed, reaching up to cover her mouth in terror._

_Their screams resonated throughout the forest as she clenched her eyes closed and covered her ears with her hands, sobbing uncontrollably._

_"Y/n?" A softer voice asked, making her open her eyes to see a blurred set of boots in front of her._

_Glancing up, she saw the familiar narrow eyes of her newest friend, giving her a feeling of relief._

_"Levi.." she gasped for breath, scrambling to her feet and hugging his shoulders._

_"Why didn't you die on that expedition?" He whispered, clenching his fists._

_"YOU DIDNT EVEN GO ON THE EXPEDITION!" He trembled in rage, pushing her away._

" _B-but..." she looked at him incredulously, holding her shaky hand out to him. "I'm sorry.."_

_"THEY'RE DEAD!" He seethed, marching toward her and grasping her by the shoulders, digging his fingers into her skin._

_"Ow!" She yelped. "Stop, it!"_

_Suddenly the tree was no longer beneath her feet and she was free-falling through the air as Levi turned his back, showing her the wings of freedom logo before she was snatched from the air._

_Gasping, she stared into the eyes of a Titan, it's mouth opening and bringing her into its mouth, biting down and making her scream._

Launching upright in her bed, y/n pants heavily, whipping her head around the room, eyes not fully adjusted to the dark.

She scrambles out of bed, falling on her ass and creating a loud thud as she hyperventilated, aggressively pulling at her clothes to check her stomach.

"Y/n?!" Someone grabbed her by the face, cupping her cheeks gently and forcing her to look at them, tears streaming down her face.

Her breathing slowed as she looked into Levi's eyes, which were widened with worry as he stared at her.

Suddenly, she threw herself onto him, wrapping him in a tight hug and making him fall back slightly to support both of them as violent sobs wracked her body.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly, gingerly reaching up to stroke her hair.

"I'm sorry!" She wailed into his shoulder. "I should've gone with you!"

Levi couldn't help but be confused at the comment, his eyebrows knitting tightly together.

"I shouldn't have let you three go on that expedition alone!"

His heart stopped, jumping into his throat.

"Hey..." he whispered. "That's not your fault."

A few minutes of sitting on the floor, y/n clinging to Levi for fear life and sobbing loudly into his shoulder she eventually calmed down but didn't make an effort to move.

"Levi..?" she whispered, tightening her grip on his slightly.

"Yes?" He says, continuing to rub her back.

"Can you sleep with me?" Her voice croaks quietly. 

He doesn't respond, just gets to his feet, holding her in his arms before laying down in her bed with y/n on his chest and covering them both in the blankets.

"Hey," she says again, sliding off of him but staying close to his side. "Don't leave me, okay?"

"Alright." He says, making her nod and hum contemptibly and nuzzles into his chest.

Levi stares at the ceiling as she entertained their legs and keeps her arms draped over him, her breathing slowing and leaving him to his thoughts. 

He could feel the heat of her body through his clothes, it was rather comforting, but he couldn't help the way his throat closed over and his palms became clammy.

"She's asleep..."

Releasing a shaky breath, he tried to relax and go to sleep again himself, closing his eyes and evening out his breath as best as possible.

"Please don't leave me either..." Tears leak out of the corner of his eyes, a frown pulling at his lips.

About to reach up and wipe the tears away, y/n beats him to it, delicately rubbing them away with her thumbs and smiling at him.

"Alright."

  
  


"YOU WHAT?!" Hange screamed. "YOU MADE A PROMISE TO NOT LEAVE EACH OTHER?!"

Y/n groaned and slammed her head down on Hange's desk, face red in embarrassment.

"SOUNDS LIKE MARRIAGE TO ME!" The brunette says, throwing her hands in the air dramatically.

"Why do I tell you things?!" Y/n cries into the table.

"CAN I BE THE GODMOTHER OF YOUR FUTURE BABIES?!"

"WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!" Y/n yelled, straightening herself up and glaring at Hange.

"Aw, look," Hange teased. "Your face is like a tomato?"

Y/n groaned, sliding off the chair and on to the ground as Hange continued to poke fun at her and tease.

"So, y/n," the woman whispered, suddenly on the ground beside the h/c haired girl.

"Do you think Levi's got a fat package?"

"HANGE!" Y/n squealed, sitting up abruptly and whacking her forehead on the chair she had been sitting on while Hange cackled beside her, rolling on the floor.

Y/n rubbed her head, pouting childishly while Hange finished her laughing fest and wiped away her tears joy.

"But I could feel it through his pants while we were cuddling." Y/n turned to her with a smirk. "And I'd just like to say, he should be very happy."


	24. Mommy hange

Walking along the edge of the training grounds, Erwin has his hands clasped tightly behind his back, his heavy footsteps creating dust with every step he placed on the dry dirt.

His brooding gaze stayed locked on one pair of sparring cadets in particular, a frowning etching into hi features as he watched.

Y/n and Levi were sparring with each other toward the edge of the training field, both of them giving it their all but neither succumbing to the other.

It was amusing to watch two insanely strong soldiers fight each other, especially when they were both as eager to win as their partner.

Y/n grinned, laughing at something Levi had said and Erwin couldn't half but glare at the pale man.

He knew he didn't have a chance in gods name with the h/c haired girl, and he wouldn't try advance on her as she made it painfully obvious she wasn't interested, but he couldn't help but feel bitter.

The two of them seemed to get along so easily and Levi became friends with her much quicker than Erwin had.

They also never seem to fight with one another, with the exception of when he yelled at her, but other than that they get along perfectly.

He watched silently as Levi finally managed to tackle y/n to the ground, the both of them rolling across the ground before it stopped with Levi pinning her and panting heavily.

Scoffing, Erwin turns and pries his gaze from them and stalks off.

Y/n laughs breathlessly, chest heaving up and down as she looks up at Levi who had her hands pinned above her head tightly.

"I win." He says quietly, panting and staring into her eyes.

Y/n could have sworn he had stopped breathing for a moment as they made eye contact. Or was it her that stopped breathing?

Levi quickly got to his feet and help his hand out to help her up, taking his hand, y/n gets effortlessly pulled to her feet.

"I'm gonna win this time." Y/n smiles, getting into her stance.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Levi scoffs, smirking slightly before y/n lunges at him.

Levi quickly drops to the ground, avoiding the fly kick that had been sent toward his head and grabbed her ankle, swiping it from beneath her.

Y/n yelps in surprise as her back hits the dirt, using her feet, kicks Levi in the back of the knees just as he gets up, making him stumble.

Scrambling to her feet, y/n gets back into positing at the same time as Levi.

Pouting, y/n glared at him and jumps on her heels lightly.

Levi was the first to move this time, dropping to the ground and swiping at her feet.

Gasping, she jumps in the air just in time to narrowly avoid being knocked on her ass again.

While he was still low on the ground, y/n lunges at him, sending him tumbling backward and knocking the wind from him as his back hits the dirt.

"Cheap move." He sputters, attempting to regain his breath a while y/n straddles him, hands either side of his head.

"Maybe, but I still won." She teased breathlessly, her hair tickling his face.

His lips parted slightly to say something but he was cut off by a loud whistle and y/n getting to her feet and holding her hand out to him.

"It's lunch time," she smiled, tilting her head as he grabbed her hand.

With no struggle at all, y/n pulled him to his feet and dusted herself off, Levi doing the same.

Erwin glared at Levi and y/n who were sat across the table Hange beside him and Y/n in front of him.

"I pinned levi three times," y/n said proudly. "And he pinned me twice before the whistle went."

"Bet he enjoyed that." Erwin said under his breath, making y/n raise an eyebrow at him before shaking it off.

"By the way," Hange purred, leaning across the table. "When are you two gonna have babies?"

Erwin and Levi both choked on their spit, Erwin more so as he thumped his chest.

"Hange!" Y/n laughed. "I told you, Levi and I aren't dating."

"I'm sure." Erwin rolled his eyes. 

"But you're both so cute together!" Hange gave them puppy dog eyes, making them both scoff.

"Cute as a button..." Erwin took a bite of his bread, glaring at Levi.

"You got a problem with me eyebrows?" Levi growls, sneering at the blond.

"Yeah," Erwin said. "I do."

"If you have a problem say it you big bastard." Levi stood up, glaring at Erwin who just amused my raised an eyebrow.

"My problem is that you tried to murder me for citizenship." Erwin said quietly, smirking smugly.

Y/n choked on air and started coughing violently, grabbing her water and chugging it.

"You whAt?" She choked out, looking up at Levi who was still standing, frozen in place.

"Sit down." Erwin said. "You'll attract attention."

Levi grumbled and sat down again beside y/n, refusing to looking her and crossing his arms over his chest.

"How does it make you feel now that y/n knows you tried to kill one of her friends?" Erwin asked. "And maybe she ought to know you're also a murderer."

Levi glared at him, but didn't say anything as y/n and Hange just glanced at each other awkwardly.

"I thought you were better than that, Levi." Y/n said angrily. Levi could feel his throat closed over as she spoke.

"Why wouldn't you finish the job?" She tutted playfully, making Hange double over in laughter and hit the table repeatedly while Erwin just looked like a kicked dog.

"What?" The two men asked simultaneously.

"I mean, I'd murder someone for something as hard to get as citizenship too." She shrugged, continuing to eat.

The two continued to stare at her while Hange was slowly regaining her composure.

Y/n raised her eyebrows questioningly at them, as if expecting them to speak.

"I'm kidding, calm down you big baby." She rolled her eyes at Erwin. 

"Baby?" Erwin though to himself rather proudly. 

Apparently it showed on his face cuz Hange spoke up almost immediately.

"You're not special Erwin," she says. "Y/n called me mommy so baby ain't worth shit."

Freezing, y/n hovered her spoon in mid air as the two men slowly looked at her, her looking toward Hange. 

"I though we weren't gonna talk about that?" Y/n grumbled, face turning red.

"Talk about what?" Levi asks, intrigued and amused.

"Me and y/n had sex." Erwin, who was taking a drink, literally started choking with his face as red as a cherry. "And girl to girl sex doesn't count."

Levi narrowed his eyes at Hange, a pang of jealousy creeping into his chest at the brunette woman.

"Wait," Hange says. "Does that mean you also have a daddy kink, y/n?"

Y/n holds eye contact with Hange, staying silent as she continues to eat her soup.

"That's for me to know, and a man to find out."


	25. Experiments

Levi drags a head down his face as he walks down the hallway, dragging his feet behind his as his boots click on the wood.

He was on his way back from the showers, dressed in his night clothes with slightly damp hair. The only reason he was wearing his boots was because he refused to walk barefoot on the hallway floor.

But, for whatever reason, y/n hadn't come back to the room to sleep the previous night so he ended up having a nightmare and being unable to sleep, leaving him tired for the entire day, where, y/n had also been absent.

Coming to a stop outside he and y/n's shared bedroom, he pushed open the door and was hit with cold air fork the open window.

"WAIT!" He looked at y/n who was sitting on her bed with her feet tucked up. "I just washed the floor, take your boots off."

He raised his eyebrows before glancing at the ground, he noticed that it was practically sparkling. Rather pleased, he took his boots off and left them outside the door before stepping into the room and walking toward his bed.

"It's almost winter." She hummed thoughtfully, running a hand through her hair. "It's probably gonna snow soon."

"Snow?" Levi asks quizzically. "The cold stuff?" He could briefly recall the two of them going over it in a book.

"Yeah!" Y/n nodded. "We can make snowmen! It usually snows a lot here!"

Levi just nods, not particularly interested as he lays down, closing his eyes.

"Where were you last night..?" He asks quietly, almost under his breath.

"Hange wanted me to help her to do some paperwork due for today, I ended up sleeping at her desk." She sighed, sliding to the edge of her bed.

"Oh..." he drawled out disinterestedly.

"What about all day today?"

"I was doing ODM gear practice." Again, he hummed disinterestedly, making her raise an amused eyebrow. 

"Why? Did you miss me?" She teased, Levi opening his eyes to side glare at her.

"No." He said bluntly. "It was the most peace I've had in months."

Y/n laughed quietly, standing up and closing the window and looking out of the curtains at the stars.

She frowned at the sight of the wall that towered over everyone within the wall, glaring and the grey structure.

"I hate these walls, it's suffocating." She said suddenly, catching Levi's attention. "There must be something the king's hiding, I mean, why aren't we allowed to know anything about the outside world?"

"The royal family and government are a load of shit." Levi hissed, frowning.

"They're just money driven assholes that control us."

Y/n sighed, grabbing the curtains and closing them together to block out the view of the wall.

Turning to go back to her bed, Levi suddenly grabs her, pulling into the bed with him, her back hitting his chest.

"It's cold." He whispered into her ear before becoming silent.

Y/n stared straight ahead of her with wide eyes, holding her breath with puffed cheeks.

"Oh my god, oh my god." She repeated in her mind, heart pounding against her chest as he pulled the blankets up.

All it took was minutes for Levi to fall asleep and eventually turn away slightly, giving y/n the chance to finally relax.

"That was...sudden..." she could feel her cheeks and ears heating up and heart fluttering slightly.  
  


The rising sun filtered in through the crack in the curtains, filling the room with a soft orange glow.

Levi's eyelids twitch slightly before he cracks his eyes open, immediately reaching up to rub them and wake himself as he sits up in the bed.

Pulling his hand away, though still squinting, he glanced down beside him to see y/n still sleeping and snoring gently.

He laughs slightly through his nose at the way her hair was sticking up in a hundred different directions and how her lips were slightly parted. 

"Wake up," he shakes her softly. "I need to get out."

His voice came out a lot more gravelly than usual, causing y/n to crack open on of her eyes.

"Five more minutes," y/n grabbed him by the shirt and forcefully slammed him back into the pillows.

"It's too cold to get up..."

Shuffling closer, y/n throws her arm over his waist and puts her face into his chest.

"Let go of me," he said quietly. "We probably missed breakfast."

"Who cares..?" She asked breathily. "Sleep is better than that crappy food."

Levi stayed silent as he looked down at her, arms stuck to his side as she cuddled him.

Y/n smiled to herself, she could feel his rapid hart beat. He was flustered.

"Payback for making me sleep with you last night..."

"I didn't make you." He scoffed. "You could have got up."

"Maybe.." she teased, glancing up at his rather annoyed expression, but she still noticed the pink on his ears.

A few silent moments later, the door swung open with a loud bang and Hange burst into the room.

"GET THE FUCK UP Y/N!" She yelled. "STOP CUDDLING AND HELP ME DO MY EXPERIMENTS!"

Y/n shot up out of the bed, grinning with sparking eyes.

"EXPERIMENTS?!" She termed back excitedly. "Like, chemical experiments?!"

"YUP!" Hange nodded frantically, fists held in front of her face. "You coming or not?"

"HELL YEAH I AM," y/n got up and dashed to the door, her and Hange sprinting down the hallway, leaving Levi with a rather dazed expression as he stared out the open door.

"What just happened..?"


	26. Chapter 26

_"Ahh~" the loud sound of clapping skin filled the room as y/n shoved her face into the mattress, her hands pinned above her head._

_"Be quiet." A sharp slap connected with her ass cheek, making her whimper loudly as Levi tightened his grip on her hands. "You're just a needy brat aren't you?"_

_Y/n didn't respond as he violently slammed into her, eyes rolling into the back of her head while her eyelids fluttered._

_"Answer me." He growled, slapping her again and continuing to violently ram into her._

_"Y-yes!" She cried, vision becoming blurry with tears. "I'm just a needy brat!"_

_Levi snorted lightly, accepting the answer before letting go of her wrists and entangling his finger in her hair and pulling harshly._

_"You take my cock so well, baby." He pulled her head back to get a perfect view of her eyes rolling back again._

_"P-please," she whimpered. "I'm close.."_

_Ramming in and out of her, earning a string of high pitched moans and whimpers._

_"Cum for me, baby."Y/n whimpers, nodding as best she can with his hand in her hair as he continues to pump in and out._

_"A-aH!" She squeals, clenching her eyelids closed as she feels herself finish, Levi's thrusts coming to a slow, jittering stop, leaving the two of them to breathe heavily._

"Hey," y/n groaned slightly, peaking her eyes open as someone shakes her shoulder. "Hey, get up dumbass."

Launching upright in her bed, her forehead smacks into Levi's, making him hiss and step back, covering his forehead with his hand and eyes clenched closed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He scowled, rubbing the sore spot, opening his eyes and vision slightly blurred from them watering but he blinked it away.

"S-sorry!" Y/n yelped, her voice so high it almost hurt Levi's ears.

Narrowing his eyes at her, he noticed her face is completely red and steam was practically radiating off of her.

"I-I'm gonna go meet Hange!" She jumped out of bed, tripping on her sheets and falling on her face in front of Levi.

"Ow..." she whined, sitting up onto her knees.

"Why are you acting weird?" Levi scowled, looking down at her as she looks up at him.

"I'm not acting weird!" She denies, but can't help but look straight ahead, at his crotch before she scrambles to her feet."IM GONNA GO NOW!"

Swiping up her uniform, she grabs her boots and swings the door open, sprinting out into the hallway and out of sight.

Levi quirked an eyebrow but ultimately sighed and shook his head, walking out of the room and closing the door after him, heading to the mess hall. 

Getting his food and seating himself across frown Erwin where they usually sit, he gets to eating his breakfast.

"Where are the other two?" Erwin asks, referring to y/n and Hange. 

Levi just shrugs, grabbing his cup by the rim and sipping quietly. 

Erwin raised an eyebrow but just shakes his head and looks down at the paper in his hands.

"The dumbass was acting weird this morning," Levi said. "She ran out to go see four eyes and haven't seen her since."

"When was this?" Erwin asks. "Why was she acting weird?"

"About ten minutes ago, and how the fuck should I know why she was acting weird?" Levi scowled, placing down his cup. "I woke her up and she started acting like an idiot."

The two fell silent and the rest of the room continued to chatter loudly amongst themselves.

Levi glanced at the door behind Erwin's shoulder and took note that it was closed and neither y/n nor Hange had come into the room.

Y/n pulled Hange's blanket over her head as she lay curled up in the scientist's bed, face buried into the pillow.

"What's wrong?" Hange asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and pattingy/n's back. 

"I have the horny." Y/n wailed into the pillow, feeling her cheeks heat up.

Pushing the blanket down to just below her eyes, y/n peers up at Hange who was desperately trying to hold in a laugh.

"I had a sex dream about Levi and started acting like an idiot when he woke me up."

Hange doubled over, cackling loudly and falling to her knees, tears streaming down her face as she laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Y/n yelled, hitting the brunette with a pillow. Although she had tried to be angry, y/n also started laughing, albeit not as hard as Hange.

"I hate you..!" Y/n pouted, crossing her arms and surprising a smile.

"Girl you need to secure the dick," Hange said once she stopped laughing, wiping away her stray tears.

"You cuddled with this man every night for a month."

"We didn't cuddle every night, only the first and last night." Y/n corrected her, earning a harsh shushing. 

"You're both very clearly into each other, you made promises not to leave me a hug other AND you have shared trauma of losing loved ones."

Y/n gives her a funny look for the last comment but soon reaches up to rub her face and sighing.

"Hange, we're just confiding in each other." She starts. "I don't think we actually like like each other..."

"Y/n," Hange grabs her shoulders, looking rather stern. "Sweetie, honey, darling, baby girl, you are a dumbass."

Frowning, y/n globs backwards onto the bed, leaving Hange's grip as she stared up at the ceiling.

"I'll wait and see if he says something." Y/n props herself up again and gives Hange a crooked smile.

"We'll be going on a break for the holidays in a few weeks, I'll get closer to him and if he doesn't say anything by the time we return I'll make the first move."

Hange grinned, throwing her arms into the air Victoriously.

"YES!" She cheered. "GET YO MANS SISTA!"

"But I'm not talking to him at all today." Y/n drops onto the mattress again.

"WHAT?!" Hange yelled. "WHY NOT?!"

"I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT THE DREAM!"

Levi listens to the sound of his own footsteps as he walks down the hallway, most people moving out of his way or swerving to avoid bumping into him.

His current brooding expression was enough to make everyone around feel slightly nervous as if they thought he could snap at them at any given moment.

Coming to a stop he glanced at one of the windows, eyes narrowing even more, if possible, before he snapped his head to the first-year cadet that was clawing the next one down.

"This window is filthy" The cadet flinched at his cold tone. "Clean it again."

Although Levi had no actual right to boss the boy around, the authoritative tone of his voice made the younger cadet nod and frantically clean the window again.

Rolling his eyes, Levi steps around the cadet and the cleaning supplies and continues down the hallway. 

Just up ahead, he caught the sight of y/n and Hange walking together and talking, though it seemed like Hange was teasing her.

The h/c haired girl slapped Hange on the arm and muttered something on her breath before hiding her face in her hands.

"Oi," Levi called, making the tow of them stop and turn. "Where have you been all day dumbass?"

"L-Levi!" Y/n squeaks "I... I've been working in the labs with Hange, showing her new squad member so stuff."

"No, you weren't." Hange snickers, making y/n deadpan and Levi raise an eyebrow.

 _"TRAITOR!"_ Y/n silently cried, feeling her face heat up.

"Ihavetogobye!" Y/b sputtered before turning on her heel and sprinting down the hallway, bumping into people as she goes.

Levi frowns as she disappears frown view, he could feel his hand start to become slightly clammy as he clenched them. 

"Did I do something wrong..?" He worries to himself, thinking back within the past few days if he had done something to make her upset.

"Do you know why she's avoiding me?" He quietly asked Hange, trying to seem disinterested by crossing his arms and averting his gaze. 

"You woke her up from a dream this morning." Hange snickered again, biting her lip slightly.

Levi's face fell confused, his bored furrowing and a scowl adorning his lips.

"She's avoiding me because I woke her up from a dream?" He asked, unamused. 

"It was a really good dream." Hange teased. "A dream that may or may not have involved you~"

Giggling like a maniac, Hange turned on her heel and skipped off, seeming somewhat proud of herself as she left Levi standing in place.

 _"Me?"_ He thought, starting to walk again before his heart skipped a beat and his cheeks turned pink.

_"It was about me..?"_


	27. Pigs

Shadis narrows his eyes at the two men in front of him, the both of them as equally smug as the other as they looked down at Levi who was stood to the right of Shadis.

"You're smaller than I thought you'd be." One of them snarfed, running a hand through his stiff black hair. 

"Yeah," the other laughed. "You're like a little kid!" He chortled, screwing up his face as they both laughed.

Levi remained expressionless and only clenched his jaw, keeping calm and unresponsive.

Glaring at the military police badge on their uniform, he couldn't help but feel angry at the familiar emblem.

Shadis sighed quietly, side-eyeing the raven-haired man beside him, frowning.

"I don't think y/n will be very happy when she sees these two..." the brunet thought to himself, grimacing slightly as he pictured her reaction.

"Right." Shadis started dryly. "Your presence here isn't going to interrupt our usual training schedule, so go back to what you were doing Levi."

Clicking his tongue slightly, Levi turned on his heel and walked off, heading out of the building and toward the trading grounds, the two MPs following after him.

The two of them continued to laugh and take jabs about Levi and his height, making his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. 

"LEVI!" All three men snapped their heads up to see a brunette woman with glasses frantically waving from the edge of a forest. 

"WE'RE DOING ODM GEAR TRAINING! HURRY UP, SLOWPOKE!"

Rolling his eyes, Levi started speeding toward Hange, trying his best to maintain a good distance between the chortling MP officers.

"Who are they?" Hange whispered as he came to a stop beside her.

"MPs coming to make sure I'm behaving." He hissed under his breath, making Hange cringe.

"Y/n doesn't like MPs," she laughed. "She's in for a treat to see them following her roommate around."

Scoffing, Levi turns his attention to the forest, seeing a group flying around on their ODM gear, two of those being y/n and Erwin who seemed to be having some kind of completion or race. 

"They're trying to see who can kill the most Titans in five minutes," Hange explained, earning a nod from Levi before she glanced at her pocket watch.

"TIMES UP YOU TWO!" She yelled loudly, making Levi glare at her before the blond man and h/c girl landed in front of them, both severely out of breath.

"I GOT EIGHTEEN!" Y/n announced, grinning proudly.

"I got twenty," Erwin said smugly, smirking down at y/n, making her puff her cheeks in exasperation, pushing the larger man away.

"Fuck off you big bitch." She glared. "You cut me off for the last two."

Erwin chuckled lightly, straightening himself up from when she pushed him while y/n peered between Hange and Levi.

"GUYS!" She pulled them into a huddle, strangling Hange and Erwin from pulling them down so awkwardly. "There are pigs watching us."

Levi snorted in amusement while Hange laughed, Erwin glancing up at the two MPs briefly. 

"They're following me for a week," Levi explained. "Gotta make sure the underground thug is behaving."

Y/n's upper lip pulled back into a sneer as she let everyone go from the huddle, straightening up and glaring at the two men in the background.

"Right..." she said distastefully. "Let me know if they cause you any trouble."

Levi didn't respond, only raised an eyebrow at her and watched as she used her ODM gear to zip back into the trees.

"She looked happy," Erwin said amusedly.

Hange snorted through her nose while Levi just watched as y/n flew through the trees, doing flips and spins every now and then.  
  


Y/n huffs, eyebrows furrowing as she glares at the MP officers from across the mess hall.

Levi was sat with them and didn't look very pleased with their loud laughter and chewing with their mouths open.

"Why's shortie sitting over there?" Hange asked as she violently dropped herself into the bench beside y/n.

"He has to sit with them and didn't want us to deal with them." She sighed, blowing some air from her face.

Hange frowned at y/n before glancing at Levi once again who was sitting with his arms crossed and glaring at the two men across from him.

"But did you see that girls ass!" One of them sighed dreamily. "Man she was gorgeous."

The other pondered for a moment, glancing around the mess hall briefly.

"The chick on the ODM gear?" Levi snapped his eyes toward him. "The one with h/c hair?"

"Yeah!" He let out a high pitched wolf whistle his eyes lingering on someone in the room. "Wouldn't mind getting some of that."

The two continued to laugh, making jokes that became increasingly more and more inappropriate.

"Ugh, I just want to fuck her brains out." One of them groaned, pretending to thrust into the table.

A loud bang echoed throughout the mess hall as Levi slammed his hands on the table, a scowl pulling his lips back to expose his teeth as he glowered at the two men.

The mess hall fell silent, everyone's eyes quickly landing on Levi and the MPs,

Each of them had a gobsmacked expression on their faces, their skin slightly paler than before as they stared back at the raven-haired man.

"Watch yourself." One demanded. "Need I remind why we're here?"

It was silent for a moment and the mess hall continued with their business but the three men continued to glare at each other. 

"Oh," one smirked. "I get it, is she your girlfriend?"

Levi's jaw clenched as the two started laughing again.

Clicking his tongue, Levi gets up and starts walking toward the door of the mess hall, the two men scrambling to follow after him as quickly as possible.

"I wonder what that was all about," Erwin said, watching Levi leave the room before glancing at y/n.

"No clue."


	28. Refreshing

Hange frowned as she looked at y/n who was curled up in her blankets, laying on her stomach and reading a book Hange had leant her.

"So..." the brunette trailed off, looking away from her desk to fully face y/n.

"How come you're staying here again?"

"Levi is sleeping in his own room tonight," y/n said without looking up. "The MPs have to room with him so he didn't want them in the same room as me."

Smirking knowingly, Hange leans back in her chair and crosses her arms.

"That's very thoughtful of him." She teased, making y/n roll her eyes.

"Yeah, but also selfish and torture for himself." She closed the book and sat up, the blankets sliding off to reveal her large pyjama shirt.

Hange tilted her head quizzically, making y/n sigh as she sits cross-legged on the bed.

"He's not going to be able to sleep tonight," she started. "And he left me to sleep with you and your disgusting bedsheets."

"HEY!" Hange laughed, throwing her head back. "That's not very nice!"

"It's true though!" Y/n grinned. "When was the last time you washed them? Or cleaned your room? Or even had a shower?!"

Y/n and Hange stared at each other, both stone-faced and silent before Hange quickly jumped out of her chair and sprinted for the door while y/n scrambled after her, tripping on the blankets.

"HANGE YOU HAVE TO SHOWER AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK YOU DIRTY BITCH!" She yelled, getting hit in the face by the door after Hange swung it open.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" She clutched her face.

"YOU'LL NEVER BATHE ME ALIVE!" Hange yelled, already halfway down the hall by the time y/n got to her feet.

"HANGE GET BACK HERE!"

Y/n bolted down the hallway after her, her bare feet thudding on the wooden floor, still only dressed in her large oversized shirt.

Rounding the corner, there was no sign of Hange, meaning she had gotten away.

Groaning, y/n dragged a hand down her face in exasperation, the cold of the building finally starting to seep into her.

Walking over to the nearest window, she rests her arms on the windowsill and stared out at the darkened sky, the moon staring back from just above the wall.

Y/n could feel her feet burn from the cold floor but she ignored it, continuing to stare out at the sky, the cold nipping at her legs.

Gaze falling upon the wall, she glared at it. She always felt as though the walls mocked humanity and their dream of freedom.

"Just a matter of time.." she sighed to herself, closing her eyes and leaning her forehead against the cool glass.

" 'Just a matter of time' for what?" A deep voice asked from behind her, making her scream and whirl around, sending a high kick to their head.

Her e/c eyes soon met with piercing blue ones as Erwin's hand grabbed her ankle just before her foot connected with his jaw.

"Erwin!" She laughed with relief as he let go of her leg and she brought it back down. "You scared me."

Raising an eyebrow, he smirked at her.

"Yes, that was evident by your very girlish scream."

Y/n could feel her face heat up but, nonetheless, she rolled her eyes at him.

"But, you said something about 'just a matter of time'?" He pressed, leaning forward eagerly, his face suddenly serious.

Nervously, y/n averted her gaze from his awaiting gaze and tugged at the collar of her shirt and curling her toes slightly.

"Uhm, it's stupid.." her face scrunched up. "Promise you won't tell anyone? It could get me into trouble..."

Upon seeing Erwin nod, looking as determined as ever, she sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat.

"That walls are going to collapse at some point, we all know that. Everyone just refuses to acknowledge it, like they have for almost a hundred years." Erwin straightened up at her statement, though he looked just as intrigued.

"The enemy beyond the walls is more than just the Titans. They have to come from somewhere! And isn't it a bit suspicious how literally no one has any memory of life before the walls? Even though it was only ninety-five years ago, there's no record of anything living beyond the wall except Titans."

Y/n's small rant was cut short by the tall man in front of her when the most startling words she could hear from him were said.

"I agree." His voice seemed to echo forever inside her head as she looked at him with astonishment.

"Y..you do?!" She gaped, eyes wide and mouth ajar as he nodded.

"Yes, the enemy at hand is much greater than the Titans." He said seriously.

"And I believe there is human life beyond these walls and across what I believe is called the ocean."

After a few moments of stunned silence, a grin broke out into y/n's face and she started dancing lightly on her feet.

"YES!!" She cheered as quietly as possible. "I knew I wasn't the only person to think that!"

"I didn't think so either..." he smiled sheepishly. "That is my goal in this life, to find out the truth of the walls and what lays beyond."

"That would be nice." Y/n hummed. "Though, that might result in a bad outcome."

"Oh yes?" Erwin raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, why are we living behind gigantic walls with man-eating Titans after us?" She urged stressfully.

"There's gotta be an ulterior motive, they don't just...exist."

Again, Erwin nodded as a response, watching the young wanna rub the back of her neck and sigh in contempt.

"I love having philosophical talks with people who share my thoughts," she grinned up at him. "It's..."

"Refreshing." Erwin finished for her. "I agree, it's quite nice to know we having something in common."

Y/n nodded, turning to look out the window again.

"Like I said, only a matter of time..."


	29. FᏆNᎬ

Levi dragged his feet behind him as he walked, eyes droopy and glaring at everyone he passed on his way across the training field.

The sun burned his already tired eyes as he made his way over to y/n who was sitting by the ODM gear shed and checking up on her equipment.

With a satisfactory hum, y/n slid her fresh blades into their slots in ODM gear, starting to gather up the bunk of metal.

"Hey." Levi greeted curtly, making her jump in surprise.

"Oh, hey Levi!" She laughed awkwardly but a frown came to her face when spotting the bags under his eyes. "Oh..." 

Levi rolled his eyes at the way she drawled out her 'oh' and crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

"You should just come back to my room," y/n sighed, scooping her gear up with two arms and walking to the door of the shed.

"I don't mind if they have to sleep in the same room..." she glared behind him at the men who were stretching and yawning, taking in the sun.

 _"And let them have the chance to take advantage of you?"_ Levi scowled, stepping forward and opening the door before y/n tried to kick it open.

"Not a chance." He spat, watching her shove the gear onto a shelf.

Dusting herself off, y/n closed the door and rolls her eyes at the raven-haired man, kicking at the dirt.

"Just sneak out." She whispered into his ear, covering her mouth from view of anyone else.

Levi's shoulders tended as her hot breath fanned against his skin, turning the tips of his ears slightly red with embarrassment.

He glared at her when she reeled back, allowing him to see her cheeky grin and crinkled nose.

"Hey!" The two snapped their heads over to see the black-haired MP waving at them. "Don't loiter, I'm getting bored."

Y/n scowled, her top lip pulling back to show her displeasure at his comment.

"Whatever Ya lanky bastard." She barked at the tall man.

Levi gave her a surprised yet proud look while the MPs marched up and grabbed her by the shirt.

"What did you say?" The man glowered, making her glower back and stand on her tippy toes to size him up.

"I called you a lanky bastard?" She smirked. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Why you little-" the man reeled his fist back, but y/n's smug expression didn't change as she placed her hand on his wrist, gripping so tightly his face contorted in pain.

"Let go of me," she said softly, forcefully prying his grip from her shirt, leaving the fabric wrinkled.

"Thank you."

The man gripped his arm to his chest, tears welling in his eyes while I'm his partner stared at y/n with an awed expression.

"Come on Levi, I believe our guests, have some business to attend to in the infirmary."

She intertwined her arm with Levi's and pulled him off toward the training grounds where the rest of the cadets were currently gathered, sparring.

Levi stared at her, still slightly surprised but quickly shook it off and pulled his arm away as the continued walking.

"You could get me in trouble." He narrowed his eyes at her.

Y/n laughed lightly and waved him off, running her hands through her hair.

"Nah, I'd be the one who gets into trouble." She smiled.

"And that's any better?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I can get bailed out." Y/n teased, making him roll his eyes.

Glancing over her shoulder, y/n watched as the two MPs head back toward the building, seemingly forgetting about Levi.

"Great, they're gone!" She grabbed Levi's hand and took off running in the direction of the training forest, Levi stumbling behind her briefly.

Although he was confused, Levi stayed silent and allowed himself to be pulled into the forest away from everyone else.

As the two of them came to a stop, he looked around at the area.

Nothing special, just trees and grass away from where everyone was doing ODM gear training.

"Why are we in the forest?" He asked in distaste, swatting away a small fly.

"You're gonna take a nap!" She stated, dropping herself into the ground and leaning her back against a tree.

Levi screwed his face up, watching as she patted the grass beside her, grinning at him eagerly.

Sighing stressfully, he hesitantly sits down beside her and also leans against the tree, closing his eyes.

Y/n stared at him, smiling at his oddly peaceful expression before she looked straight up at the sky through the parting in the trees.

With a contempt breath of relief, she also closes her eyes but shivers at a gust of wind.

"It's freezing." She laughs quietly. "Why did I think the forest was a good choice?"

Her eyes snap open rather violently when she felt a sudden weight on her shoulder.

Not looking down at her shoulder, she held her breath, eyes wide and face as hot as the sun. 

"Holy shit." She releases her breath slowly, glancing down at Levi who was now using her shoulder as a pillow.

"This is fiiiinnneee..." her thoughts drawled on, panicked.

Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself and looked up at the sky again, silently praying she wouldn't wake him up before closing her eyes again.

"It's fine..."

  
  


Commander Shadis narrowed his eyes as he looked down at the y/n and Levi, the two of them asleep and leaning on each other for support.

"CADETS!" He yelled, launching both of them out of their sleep.

Levi was immediately alert and on his feet, ready to swing at whatever the disturbance was while y/n whacked her head on the tree behind her.

"OW!" She cried, covering the back of her head with her hand. "What happened?"

Shadis glared at them while they took a moment to glance at each other and slowly come to their own realisation.

"It's after lunch." He informed. "Get back to work, cadets." Turning on his heel to walk away, he glanced over his shoulder.

"Don't let me catch you slacking again."

Y/n, who was now on her feet, saluted quickly, Levi doing the same, though half-heartedly.

"Sir!" They chorused, watching him walk off through the trees and out of sight.

Shadis smiled to himself, shaking his head as he met Hange and Erwin at the edge of the forest.

"Well?!" Hange asked eagerly. "Were they having sex?!"

Shadis and Erwin gave her a disgusted yet confused look, making her pout in response.

"They were sleeping." He said, continuing back toward the building, the other two quickly following behind him.

"Double or nothing, married after three years." Hange grinned at Erwin, holding her hand out for him to shake.

"You're on." He shook her hand with a smirk.


	30. ᎢᏔᎾ ᏚᏌᏩᎪᎡᏚ

"AHHHH!"

Levi bolts straight up in bed, startled awake by a shrill scream.

Whipping his head around, hair dishevelled and eyes wide he stares at y/n who was pressed up against the glass of the window.

"IT SNOWED!" She squealed again running away from the window and toward the door where their boots were sitting, still in her pyjamas.

"What-" Levi was cut off by y/n running to the window and launching it open, a freezing gust of cold wind blowing her hair back.

"Meet me outside!" She yells, stepping up onto the windowsill and jumping right out.

Levi scrambled to his feet and slammed his hands onto the windowsill and watched in shock as she disappears into a human-shaped ditch of snow.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" She launched up again, only her head visible from the deep snow.

"THIS WAS AN ABSOLUTELY TERRIBLE FUCKING IDEA!"

Levi placed down two cups of tea on the table, the soft clink of the porcelain filling the air as he sat down in front of y/n, who was shivering and wrapped in a blanket.

"I forgot snow was cold." She huffed, making Levi roll his eyes as he reclined in the wooden chair, arm slung over the back.

"You're an idiot." He lifted his own cup and brought it to his lips.

"I know," Y/n whined, propping her elbow on the table and resting her chin in her palm, looking at her reflection in the teacup.

"People are gonna start waking up soon." Levi said, "You should go get dressed, warmly."

Y/n hummed, taking the first sip of her tea before smiling fondly at the dark liquid.

"You always make it so well." She chimed thoughtlessly. "Did you put two sugars in?"

"Yeah." Levi rolled his eyes and looked away despite the feeling of her stare on his skin. "How you like it."

"You haven't made me tea in a while, I'm surprised you remembered." Y/n teased, earning herself a glare.

"Well, you don't drink it very often." He retorted, making her hum in agreement.

"S'pose you're right." She blew on the tea for a few seconds before gulping it down quickly. "I'm gonna go get dressed, I'll be back in a bit."

Levi watched as she quickly folded the blanket that was over her shoulders and set it on her chair before running out of the mess hall before anyone else arrived.

Smiling slightly, Levi brought the cup to his face again, muttering under his breath before sipping; "two sugars, just how you like it."

Y/n's boots tapped rhythmically against the wooden floor as she walked down the almost empty hallway.

She was still tightening the buckle of the strap that went across her chest, frustratedly trying to adjust it to her liking with her jacket tossed over her forearm.

"Ow!" She yelled when someone whacked into her, knocking her to the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" She whined, glaring up at the boy who had knocked her down.

Wearing the same uniform as her, his dirty blond hair stood out the most and complemented his dark brown eyes, though, the somewhat terrified look he had on his face didn't suit him very much.

"Eld!" Another voice called, footsteps drawing closer before a boy with short black hair stopped beside him.

"Why are you-" He cut himself off when he saw y/n start to pick herself up. "Oh my god..."

Dusting herself off, y/n shrugs on her jacket and raises an eyebrow at the boys quizzically upon seeing their nervous expressions.

She was shorter than them, the two of them being rather tall and a lot bigger than her but they seemed to be new recruits, so as she looked up at them, she couldn't help but be amused.

"I'm so sorry!" The blond, Eld, spat out, saluting. "I didn't see you!"

She snorted slightly at the comment, but waved him off and pushed her hair fork her face.

"It's fine, no biggie." She smiled in amusement. "What's for you so scared kiddo?"

"Uhm..." he trailed off, glancing at his friend for back up but didn't get any. "Aren't you the girl with over a hundred Titan kills?"

Y/n's eyebrows shot up in surprise before a nervous grin broke out onto her face and she rubbed her neck awkwardly.

"Yeah!" She rolled on her heels. "I think I'm in the top three for the most kills so far, how did you know it was me?" She tilts her head curiously.

"All the new cadets are talking about you!" The two boys chimed simultaneously.

"How do you do it? Aren't you like, sixteen?!"

Y/n choked on her breath and doubled over coughing, thumping her chest violently in order to fix herself.

"S-sixtEEn?" Her voice breaks, whirling around to look in the washed-out reflection of the window behind her, she studies her face.

"I don't look that young!" She cried dramatically.

"Uh...if you don't mind my asking." The dark-haired boy says. "How old are you then?"

Wiping away her fake tears, y/n turns to face them again, smiling proudly and pouting her thumb to her chest.

"I'm almost twenty-one!" She announces, watching as the two boys almost faint from the shock.

"Anyway, I'm y/n, nice to meet you both!" She holds her hand out for them to shake.

After recovering from their shock, the blond clears his throat loudly.

"I'm Eld Jinn!" He shook her hand firmly. "Nice to meet you!"

"And I'm Gunther Schultz!" He shook her hand too before she retracted it.

"Well, would you like to walk to breakfast with me?" She asked politely. "I have some friends waiting for me."

The two nodded, making her grin before she skipped ahead and allowed them to trail after her.

Y/n smiled and waved off Eld and Gunther before she split from them and made her way to Levi, Hange and Erwin with her breakfast tray in hand.

"Hey, guys!" She greeted happily as she sat down with her food across from Levi.

"Good morning." Erwin greeted, nodding at her slightly. "Levi was just telling us how you jumped out of your second-floor window into five feet of snow."

"Yeah!" Hange slammed her hands on the table. "That's almost as tall as you, we might not have found you again!"

Y/n and Levi both glared at Hange as she cackled, though Y/n was more amused by the comment than Levi.

"Haha," y/n mocked. "Very funny Hange."

"Actually," Erwin chuckled. "It's very funny." Y/n rolled her eyes at him.

"Anyway, what took you so long? You usually aren't late for breakfast."

"Oh!" She perked up excitedly. "Someone bumped into me while I was adjusting my harness and I fell over, so I was talking to him and his friend and found out the new recruits think I'm sixteen and have over a hundred Titan kills."

"Sixteen?!" Hange laughed, slamming her fist on the table repeatedly. "Aren’t you almost twenty-one?!"

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" Y/n cried dramatically. "But apparently everyone thinks I'm younger!" Coughing, she clears her throat.

"Anyway so now I'm friends with Eld Jinn and Gunther Schultz. I think those were their names..." she trailed off at the last part.

"I've seen them during training," Levi speaks up suddenly as y/n took a bite of her bread. "They're pretty good."

Gulping down her food, y/n stared at his with a dropped jaw.

"You think so?!" She grinned. "They must be pretty awesome then, you don't think anyone is good during training!"

"That's not true." Levi scoffed, crossing his arms. "I think you're good, same with four eyes and eyebrows over here." He looked away, as all three of them looked awestruck.

"Don't let it get to your head, dumbasses..."


	31. Kuklo the Titan’s son

"The government doesn't want you to know this, but, almost seventy years ago the Titan worshippers protested in shiganshina, demanding for the gate to be opened, and, it was."

The flickering flame of the candlelit lantern illuminates the faces of the young cadets, all of them intensely interested in the woman in front of them.

"A Titan slipped through and slaughtered hundreds of people!"

Y/n's sinister tone sent shivers up their spines. "The leader of the Titan worshippers was pregnant, and, during the cleanup, her body was discovered by two cadets. Not even a minute later, her body birthed her baby! That baby was known as Kuklo, born from the vomit of a Titan, The Titan's son."

Her eyes scanned the faces of each of the cadets, gaze hovering on Eld and Gunther momentarily before she continued her story.

"He was chained, beaten, ridiculed and gawked at like some kind of animal! Until a noble family bought him, the son of that family using him as a punching bag while trying for the military. The daughter, however, was so frightened by the son of a Titan living under their house, that she took matters into her own hands and set off to kill him!"

She stomped her foot on the ground, making some of the people listening jump and some of them even screamed. 

Smirking at them, she started walking around the room, creeping behind all of them.

"Trembling with fear, the daughter, Sharle, made her way into the dungeons below her home, knife held in front of her.

Upon reaching the cell where kuklo was chained in, she realised that he wasn't a Titans son and was, in fact, human."

Taking a small pause, y/n regained her breath.

"She took it upon herself to teach Kuklo to read, write and speak and the two of them became very close friends over the years. And, when Kuklo was fifteen, Titan worshippers who found out of his existence, broke into the manor and murdered Sharle's father and some of the servants.

Kuklo, having escaped, killed the one who freed him and ran to find Sharle, her elder brother protecting them with a sword.

And, in rage of his father's death, the brother slashed Kuklo's eye!"

Y/n dramatically dragged her finger vertically down her right eye, making some cadets grimace at the thought of their eyes being slashed. 

"Kuklo and Sharle ran to shiganshina, hiding from the Military police and stayed there for a few months until the Survey corps first authorised expedition beyond the wall in fifteen years.

The last expedition before this one was the first time a Titan was ever killed. The first time ODM gear was ever used!"

Y/n grinned, revelling in all of the shocked gasps and horrified expressions of her keen listeners.

"That's right kiddos! ODM gear was invented less than seventy years ago and wasn't used properly until Kuklo The Titan's Son joined the Survey Corps!"

Just as she was about to continue on with her story, someone burst through the door, panting and gasping for breath.

"Four titans heading this way!" She yelled breathlessly, making everyone's hearts drop to their stomachs.

"Come on!" The booming voice of Erwin made everyone who was still in their gear jump into action and run toward the door.

"You lot!" Y/n called over her shoulder as she pulled on her jacket. "Get your gear on, we're probably gonna have to move out!"

"Yes!" They saluted her before running off to get their gear.

Y/n huffed, grabbing hold of her swords and pulling herself up to the rooftop of the building they were staying in outside the walls.

The sun was just over the trees, giving barely any light, but, apparently, it's enough for the titans to attack.

It was freezing too, the last expedition before the holiday break was always the worst.

Not only was it extremely cold but it was also the worst time to break the news to families of the deceased.

"NO ONE DIE!" Y/n yelled, gaining attention from everyone else getting ready to fight. "I don't feel like being sad over my break!"

Everyone nodded, turning their heads back toward the upcoming titans just as they broke through the trees, their horrifying faces smiling down at them with dead, hollow eyes.

Running along the rooftop of the building, y/n launches her ODM gear into the face of the first Titan within her range.

"I've got you now Ya big bastard!" She sneered as she swung around to the nape and reeled her swords, retracting her wires.

Pushing against the pressure of her blades tearing through the flesh of the nape, she gritted her teeth.

"That's what you get for interrupting my story!"

Launching her wires again into the building, she pulled herself back to the rooftop and looked at her blades. 

The blood on the metal slowly turned to steam and disappeared into thin air, leaving her blades as clean as they were before.

Looking around she sees that the other three titans had already hit the dust and were slowly dissipating, creating large waves of steam. 

"Y/n!" The loud voice of Hange called from a tree to her left, waving her swords for y/n's attention.

"You alright over there?!" She yelled.

"PEACHY!" Y/n waved her sword, grinning at the woman. 

Hange watched as y/n waved back at her, smiling and getting ready to retreat back to the temporary base but, the sight of a sixteen-meter Titan creeping up behind the h/c haired girl made her face fall.

"Y/N!" She screamed, making her way over as quick as possible. "BEHIND YOU!"

Y/n furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, glancing behind her only to be met with the giant hand of a Titan reaching for her.

"FUCK!" She dodges just in time by detaching and reattaching her ODM gear to a lower point on the wall, slamming into the brick wall from the suddenness. 

"Almost had me!" Her heart pounds against her chest.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Hange calls, growing ever closer to the Titan.

Trying to take the advice, y/n starts to deploy her gear again, only to realise that it isn't working and is dented from where she hit the wall.

Seeing the Titan start to reach for her again she punches the side of the gear to try to get it working again.

"Come onCome onCome onCome onCome on!" She muttered repeatedly under her breath. "Not now!" 

Feeling the heat of the Titans skin on her's, she clenches her eyes shut tightly, awaiting impending the tight grasp of the giant.

But, when it didn't come and instead a loud bang filled her ears, she nervously peaked one of her eyes open.

"Don't die?" The man in front of her scoffed, his narrowed blue eyes judging her every move. "Take your own advice."

"Thanks, Levi." She released a shaky breath she didn't realise she was holding in, y/n smiled tearfully at the man in front of her.

"You saved my ass." He rolled his eyes at her.

"No shit." He reached out and grabbed her, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Don't move, I'm bringing us onto the roof again."

"Alright." She leaned against his chest, the wind rushing past them as he pulled them up onto the roof again.

After the two of them were safely planted on a flat section of the room, they met up with Hange and Erwin so that Hange could try briefly fix y/n's busted gear.

"Hey, dumbass," Levi said, taking a seat beside y/n as she looked at the sunrise through the trees. 

"Was that story you were telling real?"

Y/n tore her gaze away from the lilac tinted sky and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, why?" She asked. "Did you like it?"

He merely shrugged in response, but continued to look at her as she smiled at him. 

"Kuklo and Sharle are real, I assure you." She affirmed. "Apparently they're alive and living in wall rose."

Levi hummed, turning to look at the sunrise too. 

"Imagine having people tell stories about you." He almost laughed at the thought, narrowing his eyes.

"People probably tell stories about you already." Y/n nudges him. "You were a big-time thug, after all, there's probably lots of stories about you."

Pulling her legs up to herself, she tests her chin on her knees.

"As long as people tell your story, you'll never truly die." Goosebumps trailed up Levi's arms when he said that.

"I'll carry the torch of all of my fallen comrades. They'll never be forgotten."

The image of Isabelle and Furlan flashed in both Levi and y/n's minds and the smallest smiles graced his face while y/n broke out into a grin. 

"Yeah," she trailed off quietly. "That's a good plan..."


	32. KᏆᎠNᎪᏢᏢᎬᎠ

Groaning and stirring from his sleep, Erwin opens his eyes only to be met with darkness. There's a sack over his head. 

A sudden jolt of pain coursing through his skull and making him wince.

Trying to bring his hands up to his head, only to realise that his hands are tied to what would seem to be the chair he's sitting in.

Struggling to try to break his restraints, he quietens down at the sound of approaching footsteps before the sack was violently ripped off.

Squinting, his eyes quickly adjust to the candlelit face of his captor.

"Y/n?" He asked in complete and utter confusion. "Where are we? Did you kidnap me?"

"Took you long enough to wake up, sleepyhead!" Y/n grinned cheekily, taking a step back to reveal Hange sitting on his right, also tied to a chair.

But she didn't seem too bothered by the situation.

"Hey, Erwin!" Hange cheered, smiling brightly at him.

Glancing around some more, he realises that they're in the mess hall and that Levi is sitting at a table to his left.

"How come Levi isn't tied up?" Erwin asks, watching Levi take a sip from a teacup.

"I tried..." Y/n said. "He woke up almost immediately after I bonked his head and punched me in the throat, so." Her hand slowly trailed up to her throat and a visible shiver wracked her body.

"Anyway!" She clapped, standing in front of Erwin and Hange. "I'm guessing you're curious as to why I've kidnapped you."

"Yes, I think we're both wondering that." Erwin sighs, closing his eyes briefly.

"WELL IM GLAD YOU ASKED!" Y/n said proudly. "We're going on a midnight adventure since most people went home for break!"

"Ooh!" Hange chimed. "Are we going to go get a Titan?!" A stream of drool trickled from her mouth and y/n grimaced awkwardly.

"No...that's an idea I'll take into consideration though!"

Hange cheered quietly to herself.

"So what are we doing?" Levi asked, standing up and asking over to stand beside y/n.

"We're sneaking out to go up the wall!" Y/n danced on her feet. "I found some of the ladders they didn't remove from when ODM wasn't a thing so we're gonna climb the wall and watch the sunrise!"

"What?"

  
  


"Y/n this is a very bad idea!" Erwin yelled, squinting to block out the wind as he reached for the next step on the rickety old latter.

"Don't be such a sour puss!" Y/n called from above him, quickly making her way up the ladder as if she had done this a million times before.

"YOU ALREADY MADE US PUT ON OUT GEAR!"

"DONT LOOK DOWN!" Hange called from above y/n. "WE'RE REALLY HIGH UP!"

Almost instinctively, Y/n and Erwin both looked down, seeing the small specks of colour that was their horses. 

Levi, who was in the middle of y/n and Erwin, looked up to see how far away from the top of the wall they were just as Hange made it to the top, pulling herself up.

"Almost there!" Y/n informed them, reaching the top of the wall a few minutes later and hauling herself up onto it.

"Phew!" Hange huffed as the two men also got their balance on the top of the wall. "That was a real work out!"

Y/n closed her eyes, feeling the cold winter breeze on her skin, basking in the dim glow of the moonlight.

Levi glanced at her before looking away to look at the view from atop the wall.

Everything looked so small, green fields rolling across the landscape for days and towns looked like specs of dust, even the gigantic forests looked like almost nothing.

The wall went on for as far as he could see, rising and sinking in height at certain points due to the land.

It was an exhilarating feeling to be up this high for no real reason at all, despite the fact it was so cold.

"Hey," y/n said to get everyone's attention. "It might've been a good idea to bring our gear, Erwin!"

Confused, Erwin opened his mouth to question her before a terrifying grin broke onto her face and she started running for the edge of the wall, leaping off the edge.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Erwin yelled, the three of them running to the edge to watch y/n.

"WHOOOO!" Y/n screamed at the top of her lungs. "THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!" 

Her hair flailed madly around her as she deployed the wire on her left, swinging her in that direction before she used the right to stop swinging.

Using her feet to come to a complete stop, her boots skids against the wall as she fixed her hair, looking up to them.

"COME ON!" She yelled, barely able to make out their faces. "IT WAS FUN!"

"IM COMING Y/N!" Hange yelled back before throwing herself stomach first off the wall, her cape flailing in the wind. "WHOOO!"

"YEAH HANGE!" Y/n cheered her on as the brunette turned herself to face the sky before doing the same thing as y/n to deploy her gear and stop.

"LEVI, ERWIN!" Y/n yelled. "YOU GONNA LET HANGE SHOW YOU GUYS UP?!"

Levi scoffed and walked away from the edge of the wall, walking a little bit away from Erwin.

"Yes, I agree Levi," Erwin said promptly, also backing away from the edge. "It's completely insane to jump off such a tall structu-"

His words were cut off as his jaw dropped at the sight of Levi doing a backflip off the wall.

"OH COME ON!"


	33. ᎢᏆᎷᎬ

Y/n hums cheerily as she cleans the window, a bottle of cleaner in one hand and a rag in the other.

The sun glares through the window, making her squint as she takes a final sweep down to the bottom of the glass, finally finished.

Sighing proudly, she takes a step back and admires all of the shiny windows she had spent the last thirty minutes cleaning, her reflection as clear as day in the glass.

"Finally finished." She takes a deep breath before turning on her heel to walk away, instead, she crashes straight into someone, their foreheads banging together.

"Ow!" Y/n yells, dropping the window cleaner and cloth to grab her forehead before tearfully opening her eyes to look at who she bumped into. 

Levi raised an eyebrow at her and didn't look at all fazed despite the red mark appearing where their heads collided.

Despite y/n usually being a few centimetres taller than him when wearing her boots, she was currently only in socks and was the same height as him. 

"Son of a bitch, Levi." She laughs, rubbing the sore spot. "When did you get here?"

"I've been standing here for five minutes." A twitch of a smirk pulled at his lips.

"You've been watching me clean windows?" She bent over to pick up the supplies she dropped. "Strange."

"Yeah, yeah." He stepped passed her and walked over to the window, inspecting the glass before a look of pride briefly washed over his face.

"Like what you see Mr Clean?" Y/n whispers into his ear, making him flinch slightly. "Don't get turned on by my amazing window cleaning skills."

"Don't be gross." He scoffs. "I just didn't think you'd be the good at cleaning type."

Pushing her away to regain some personal space, he watches as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I like cleaning." She snorted. "It's relaxing. As long as someone doesn't tell me to do it, I enjoy it."

"I think so too." He hums thoughtfully, turning to face her. "Anyway, I came to find you for lunch."

"Oh!" She brightens up a bit. "Yes, I'm starving, let's go!" she grabs Levi by the hand and takes off running down the hall.

  
"Everyone will be coming back to HQ tomorrow." Y/n groans, taking a bite into her bread and tearing a piece off with her teeth. "It's been so peaceful lately."

"Yes, but we have to get back into action soon," Erwin says. "Our next expedition is in four months, we'll be taking the new recruits a week after they arrive."

Sighing, y/n shakes her head and opens her mouth to speak before cutting herself off and sniffing the air.

"Ew, what is that smell?" Her face contorts slightly and she looks around for the source of the smell while Erwin and Levi watch curiously.

"I don't smell anything," Levi says, Erwin humming in agreement.

"Neither do I!" Hange said dismissively, bringing her bowl of soup to her lips and drinking the remainder of it before slamming it down.

"Well, I'm done so, I'll be going now!"

Y/n gave her the most unamused deadpan look, raising her eyebrow and inhaling deeply.

"Hange." She said sternly, making the brunette stop in her tracks and tense up. "When was the last time you showered? Like really, when?"

"Uhm..." Hange laughed awkwardly, glancing over at the three of them. "A..a month ago?"

"HANGE!" Y/n jumps to her feet. "THAT'S DISGUSTING. You're showering, right now!"

She grabs Hange and throws the taller woman over her shoulder, almost teetering from the weight and height of her.

"Wait, Y/n, No!" She cries, thrashing around as y/n stomps to the door.

"No, Hange!" Y/n said. "It's gone on long enough. You're showering. End of story."

Levi and Erwin glance at each other before Erwin starts chuckling and Levi sighs amusedly, the two watching as the women exit the mess hall. 

Pushing Hange into the steaming shower, she grabs the shower head and soaks Hanges hair.

"Hey!" She gargles through the water, clenching her eyes closed. "Y/n!"

"What?" Y/n hums, dropping the showerhead and grabbing the soap, pouring some of it into her hand and scrubbing it into Hange's hair. 

"When was the last time we showered together?" Hange laughs, grimacing as y/n tugs at her head.

"Before my injury." She snorts. "You hadn't showered in ages and you smelled so horrible I almost couldn't stand it."

Hange laughed and tilted her head back so y/n could rinse her hair.

"I wonder how Levi feels about me being the only person to see your boobs."

"Hange!" Y/n wheezes, covering her mouth. "You're so dirty!" She shoves her.

"It's true though!" Hange says. "Levi looks at you how I look at titans!"

Y/n rolls her eyes playfully at the statement.

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is!" Hange yells, watching asy/n starts washing her own hair. 

"And hey, I thought you were gonna say something to him."

Frowning, y/n just shrugs.

"I...I chickened out I guess." She sighs, shaking her head. "I just don't know what I'm feeling and I don't want to risk anything."

Hange frowns at her and steps out of the shower and into the next one over, turning it on.

"Take your time, I guess." She says. "But remember, the life we live, we don't always have time to sit back and watch."


	34. One year

Y/n stirred in her sleep, rolling over onto her side to face the wall before peaking her eyes open.

Immediately reaching up to rub her face and wake herself up, she forced herself to sit up in the bed.

Glancing over at Levi who was awake and in the middle of adjusting his ODM straps.

Although her vision was still slightly blurry, she could see there were dark circles under his eyes.

"G'morning." She yawned, stretching loudly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Define 'well'." He snorts, adjusting the straps on his thigh.

"That bad, Huh?" Y/n frowns. "How come?"

Levi hesitates for a moment as he pulls his jacket on over his shoulders before sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Today's the day they died." He explained, avoiding eye contact with her. "Exactly one year ago."

"Oh..." swinging her legs off the edge of the bed before standing up and opening the drawer beside her bed.

"Not sure if now is a good time or not, but I forgot I had these." She pulls out two scrap pieces of fabric and sits beside Levi on his bed, holding them out for him.

Confused, he takes them and flips them over, the wings of freedom emblem staring back at him, faded and bloodstained.

"They're Isabelle and Furlan's." She said, placing a hand on his back. "I was trying to give you them a while ago but I forgot after."

"Thanks." His grip tightens, creasing the patches before he stands up. "It means a lot, really."

Y/n just nods in reply as he stands up and walks to the door, tucking the patches into the breast pocket of his jacket before slipping on his boots.

"See you at breakfast?" Y/n asks, watching him nod before leaving the room, leaving her alone as the door closes behind

Y/n absentmindedly spars with Erwin, blocking his punches and swing every so often, but her eyes were fully focused on the forest behind him, keeping an eye out for Levi when he swung by on his ODM gear.

"Y/n?" Erwin asked, lower his stance briefly to follow her gaze. "Do you want to do ODM training instead?"

"No..!" Y/n said awkwardly. "I'm just worried about Levi, it's been exactly a year since Isabelle and Furlan died..."

Erwin nods in understanding, though his expression never changed.

"I know it's hard, but it'll get easier as the time comes along."

"I know." Y/n sighs, getting back into position with her fists in front of her face. "It hurts to see him hurting though. I'm still upset don't get me wrong, but didn't know them as well as he did, so I can only imagine what it's like."

"What about the teammates you lost during the incident?" Erwin raises an eyebrow, dodging a kick y/n sent toward his head. "You were pretty shattered when they died."

"I still didn't know them that well, they were new recruits at the time." She blocks his punch. "It only hurt as much as it did because I watched it happen."

"Hmm, I suppose," Erwin says just before y/n swiped his feet out from beneath him and puts her foot on his chest to pin him down.

"I win." she smiles cheekily, stepping back to allow him to get back on his feet and brush himself off.

"Again."

"You do the same tricks every time." Erwin shakes his head. "How do I keep falling for it?"

"I'm just that good," Y/n smirks arrogantly, laughing slightly. "Hange wants me to help her with some stuff though, so I'm gonna go find her now."

"Alright," Erwin says, watching as y/n starts to walk away. "Wait, y/n!" She turns to face him again, confused.

"Just give him some space for a while, he might come around."

She nods. "Yeah, but if he's not in our room after dinner I'm gonna go after him..."

Dinner rolled around quickly with still no sign of Levi the entire day as change walks with y/n back to her room, their footsteps and talking is the only sound on the empty hallway.

"If he's not here I'm gonna go look for him." Y/n sighed heavily, rubbing her face. "I don't wanna seem clingy but I also don't want him to have to be alone."

"Just do what you think best." Hange waves her off with her hand. "But keep an eye out to see if he starts getting annoyed to make sure you don't overstep too much."

Y/n nods as they come to a stop in front of her door.

Nervously glancing at Hange, she reaches forward and opens the door, peaking in and immediately taking note of how it was empty.

"Not here." She steps into the dark- room and walking toward the bedside table to light a half-melted candle.

"Didn't you say he liked to go on the roof?" Hange says thoughtfully. "He might be there."

"Yeah, I'll check their first." She reaches over to Levi's bed and grabs the blanket she had gotten Furlan, throwing it over her forearm and setting the lit candle down.

"Good luck." Hange laughs slightly as y/n leaves the room, her footsteps fading down the hallway.

Glancing around briefly, Hange smiles slightly and blows out the candle, leaving the room dark again.

The wind blew heavily, whistling in the air as the stars twinkled in the sky, the moon parable hidden by storm clouds.

Levi sat with his head in his hands, leaning against a wall as tears cascaded down his pale face.

He felt as if he could still feel Isabelle and Furlan beside him, hear them talking and laughing as if nothing had changed. His chest tightened and a single sob wracked his throat.

"It's been a year." His voice broke. "I miss you both..." The cold wind stung against his skin and sent goosebumps up his spine.

A sudden weight landed on his shoulders, but he thought it was just in his head before someone seated themselves beside him, sheltering him from the direction of the wind.

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, allowing y/n to easily cut him off. 

"It's ok," she grabbed his hand and smiled at him. "You don't need to speak."

Her hands felt so much warmer than his, it gave him shivers but he couldn't help but feel slightly better.

The weight on his shoulder turned out to be Furlan's blanket that y/n had gotten him.

Grabbing the edge of the blanket, another wave of tears streamed down his face.

"I miss them." He said, holding back a sob.

"I know, Levi, I know." She shifted closer and pulled him into her side, stroking his hair gently. "It'll be okay, I promise."

Biting her lip, y/n tries to be as quiet as possible, tears blurring her vision and leaking from her eyes. 

"It's gonna be okay..."


	35. Kids

Standing on the wooden platform at the edge of the training field, Shadis stood looking down at all of the new recruits, all of the squad leader by his side, Erwin directly on his left.

"ARE YOU READY TO SURRENDER YOUR LIVES TO THE CAUSE OF HUMANITY?!" Shadis yelled, hands clasped behind his back as he studied the faces of the new arrivals.

"YES, SIR." They chorused in return, each of them adorning fearful expressions, sweat running down their faces from the heat of the sun and their nerves.

"Look at them," Y/n said to Levi with a hint of amusement. "Poor kids have no idea what's coming."

"Weren't you in their shoes once?" He scoffed, smirking as she rolled her eyes. 

"I knew exactly what I was getting into when I joined the scouts." She leaned against the edge of the stage where they were standing.

"I'd been dreaming of breaking free of the walls for so long, but sometimes even I regret my choice."

Levi watched her, studying her face thoroughly as a brief look of sadness glossed over her features. 

"But I wouldn't change them if I had the choice." He was taken aback by her sudden lopsided grin.

"I've made so many memories and met so many people. People I wouldn't trade for the world."

He couldn't help but feel slightly gushy at her words, a hopeful feeling in his chest.

"What you mean..?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Well, I never would have met you if I stayed in wall sina." She punched him playfully. "I never would have met Isabelle, Furlan, Hange or Erwin. I wouldn't have had the time of my life outside the wall."

"Or almost lost it." He scoffed again, making her laugh. "Multiple times."

"Or that." She took a deep breath, glancing toward the crowd again and realising they had dropped their salutes and were now mingling. 

"Ooh! Looks like the orientation's over, let's socialise!"

Waving her hand in a 'come on' motion, she rushed off and made her way toward the recruits, who are still looked scared out of their wits.

Shaking his head, Levi slowly trails after her, not too eager about socialising.

"Levi." A deep voice called from behind him, so he turned around to see Erwin and Hange making their way over to him.

"Levi!!!" Hange yelled, running over and practically bouncing around.

"Wassup shorty?"

Levi glared at her, crossing his arms over his chest and subconsciously straightening himself up as much as possible before Erwin finally stopped beside them.

"How come y/n isn't in her ODM gear?" He looked toward y/n who was excitedly chattering with the recruits.

"Oh." Levi turned to look at y/n. "Wait for it." He smirked. 

Curiously, Hange and Erwin eagerly awaited whatever Levi had smiled about.

"Have you ever been injured outside the walls?" A young girl with short strawberry blonde hair asked y/n, biting her nails nervously. 

This question seemed to catch everyone else's attention because they had all stopped their conversations to turn to y/n and the two cadets she was talking to. Petra and Olou.

"Oh, yeah!" She grinned. "It wasn't that bad but I have a small scar!"

Shrugging her jacket off she holds it out to the silver-haired boy who hesitated before taking it.

The collective thought of a scar on her arm flashed through their minds as she took a step back.

Suppressing a grin, y/n pursed her lips. Quickly making sure all eyes were on her, she hastily pulled her shirt up to just below her bust to show off her scar.

Petra screamed at the top of her lungs, stumbling and grasping onto Olou for support as they stepped as far back as possible.

"I thought you said it was a small scar?!" Olou gagged slightly.

"Oh, did I say small?" Y/n did a 360° spin to show it off. "I meant life-threatening. Like really life-threatening! My guts were almost falling out, you could have worn me like a suit!"

Hange slapped her hand over her mouth, her and Erwin trying oh so desperately not to laugh whenever one of the recruits threw up.

Fixing her shirt and taking her jacket back, she slipped it on again and smiled brightly at Petra and Olou.

"Welp! Good luck, your first expedition is in six days!" She winked and them before skipping off to her friends.

"Quickly, quickly!" She quietly ushered them, adrenaline pumping through her veins. "Shadis is walking over."

All four of them started speed walking away, trying to get out of sight of the commander as quickly as possible before they made it back into the main building.

Leaning against the wall and breaking down into laughter, y/n grasped Levi's forearm for support, leaning her forehead into his shoulder.

"DID YOU SEE THE GIRL, PETRA'S, FACE?!" She cried out hysterically, unable to catch her breath. "IM DOING THIS EVERY TIME WE GET RECRUITS!"

"You're cruel." Erwin chuckled, shaking his head.

"I know, isn't it amazing?!" Y/n wiped her tears away, still grinning ear to ear. "I'm so gonna use that as a tactic against my future kids if I have any."

"Kids?" Hange asked suddenly. "You want kids?"

"Yeah, y/n, that's actually quite surprising." Erwin snorted. "Didn't you say you never wanted any and that you hate them?"

"I don't hate kids!" Y/n pouted. "And it's not that I definitely don't want them, I wouldn't be opposed to them, but I'd prefer to adopt personally."

Levi stared at her, unblinking as he watched her roll her eyes playfully and brush her hair out of her face. 

"And I'm a soldier," she sighed. "It'd be really hard to give a child a good life when I don't want to put my own on hold for a crotch goblin."

"Crotch Goblin!" Hange wheezed, slapping Erwin's bicep and making him flinch.

"What about you guys?" She asked teasingly. "What do you think about kids?"

"I don't want 'em," Hange said dismissively. "I can't take care of myself, never mind a kid."

Everyone snorts at the comment before the two women looked to Erwin for a response.

"I don't want children any time soon but they aren't completely ruled out." He said sternly, looking rather proud of his decision.

Y/n and Hange hummed in understanding as if to say 'fair enough' before turning to Levi.

"What about you, Levi?" Y/n tilted her head. "Do you want kids?"

He stayed silent, narrowing his eyes and glancing at them each individually, though his gaze locked with y/n's at the end.

"I wouldn't mind them." He said quietly. "But they aren't my top priority."

Y/n nodded, about to speak again but he cut her off.

"But I also want to adopt a child." He was looking away, face red, almost as if he was embarrassed.

Hange and Erwin glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes, smirking.

"Yeah?" Y/n trailed off, grinning.

_  
"Nice to know..."_


	36. The scar

_Petra screamed at the top of her lungs, stumbling and grasping onto Olou for support as they stepped as far back as possible._

_"I thought you said it was a small scar?!" Olou gagged slightly._

_"Oh, did I say small?" Y/n did a 360° spin to show it off. "I meant life-threatening. Like really life-threatening! My guts were almost falling out, you could have worn me like a suit!"_

_Hange slapped her hand over her mouth, her and Erwin trying oh so desperately not to laugh whenever one of the recruits threw up._

Sitting on the grass by the ODM gear shed, the sound of Petra's scream echoed in y/n's mind as she used a cloth to clean her ODM gear, her hand subconsciously covering her stomach.

"It's not that bad right?" She asked herself, face scrunching up. _"Sure it's awful but not throwing up worthy..."_

Her bottom lip wobbled as she bit down on it to try to stop it, continuing to clean her gear for a moment before pulling out one of the blades.

Delicately dragging the cloth along the blade repeatedly, beginning to see her reflection in the metal.

 _"I think it gonna look badass." Y/n grins. "I'm gonna be all like 'hey, look at my awesome scar, I got it fighting a titan' and everyone is gonna think I'm so cool!" She laughed gleefully, making the two men chuckle_.

"Ow!" She hissed, glancing down as a small droplet of blood came from the top of her finger where she pricked the tip of the blade.

Bringing her finger to her mouth, she quickly sucks away the blood before continuing on with polishing her blades.

One by one, she checked her reflection in the metal before sliding them all back into place, she stood and gathered up all of her equipment.

With the hunks of machinery scooped up in her arms, she steps into the shed to put her gear away, awkwardly bumping into someone.

"Sorry!" She laughed slightly, glancing at the person. "Oh, Petra, hey."

The girl looked away awkwardly, an uneasy expression on her face. 

"Hi, l/n..."

Y/n merely smiled at her before plopping her gear in its usual place,fixing her clothes and spinning around again.

Petra couldn't help but stare, unable to tear her eyes away from y/n's stomach, her face pale and sweating slightly. 

Opening her mouth to speak, she decided against it and mutters a 'see ya' before rushing out of the shed, leaving the e/c eyed woman to stare at the wall.

With a shaky breath, y/n wraps both of her arms around her stomach and stumbles out just as another girl steps in, a sickly feeling washing over her.

"Hey y/n!" The familiar chipper voice of Hange called out as she walked toward her. "What's up?" She placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not feeling good," Y/n whispered,pushing past her and running off toward the main building again.

Hange watched her run off, hand still in the place where she touched her shoulder, a flabbergasted look on her face.

"Well, that was weird." She glanced at her hand, slowly lowering it again and walking off to grab her ODM gear.

  
  


Hange walked into the mess hall for dinner, quickly getting her tray and taking a seat beside Levi and across from Erwin.

"You seen her?" Levi asked, glaring at her with a narrowed gaze. "She's been missing all day."

"Who? Y/n?" Hange looked toward the empty seat.

"No, the ghost that usually sits with us." Levi scoffed. "Of course I'm talking about her."

"No need to get snappy, Levi," Erwin said calmly. "But really, who else, Hange?"

"Ok ok!" Hange laughed. "Last time I saw her was just after lunch, she said she felt sick."

"I saw her around that time too." Erwin hummed. "She went into the bathroom..."

"So she's constipated or what?" Levi rolls his eyes. "Problem solved."

"No..." Hange cups her chin thoughtfully. "She was acting funny, she pushed by me, that's not like her."

"Maybe somethings bothering her?" Erwin suggested, shrugging slightly, completely discarding the paperwork he had hoped to get done.

"She was covering this area of her stomach." Hange stood and gestured to an area of her abdomen.

"Do you think it was about her scar? She did get some bad reactions." Erwin suggested. "But she's usually so okay with it..."

"She thinks it's 'cool' right?" Levi shrugged, picking up his teacup.

"Why would she be embarrassed about what some fifteen-year-olds think?"

"Y/n usually doesn't let that stuff get to her, you're right..." Hange wracked her brain for a reason. "There's gotta be something else."

"Obviously." Levi scoffed. "It's a nasty scar but who cares?"

Almost as if a light bulb switched on above her head, Hange abruptly slammed her hands on the table, standing up.

"You're right!" She said. "It's not over some random fifteen-year olds' opinion!"

Scrambling from the table, she ran toward the door and swung it open, barrelling into people in the process.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Levi asked, Erwin just shrugging in response.

"Women are a mystery." He said. "Better not to question them."

  
  


Y/n looked at herself in the mirror she had set on her drawers, turning ever so slightly to get a good look at the bite marks that covered her skin, tears blurring her vision.

"Stop crying!" She yelled at herself, violently wiping away the tears. "Who cares?! It's just a scar, you're a SOLDIER. GET OVER IT!"

But she couldn't stop as the waterworks kept coming, leaving her eyes bloodshot as she pressed her palms into her sockets.

The feeling of numb pins and needles made her awfully aware of the loose fabric of her shirt rubbing against her skin. 

"Y/n?" She spun around, stumbling backwards and into the bedside table, almost knocking over the mirror.

"What?" She choked out, trying to stop crying, using her sleeve to wipe her face.

"It's the scar, right?" Hange asked, stepping forward and pulling the smaller woman into a hug, trapping her head to her chest. "That's what's bothering you?"

"Y-yeah." Y/n laughed awkwardly. "This is the first time since it happened I've worried about it, the first time in over a year."

"It's ok," Hange assured her, patting her back. "Who cares what the new cadets think? You risked your life for someone else and got hurt, it's a badge of honour."

"I know..." y/n sighed deeply, leaning into the hug. "It's just...when people who don't know that see it, they'll just think I'm the girl who almost got bitten in half."

"That's not true-" 

"Yes, it is, Hange." She laughed humourlessly. "You didn't see how that girl, Petra, looked at me, she was so nervous, almost as if I would break if she stayed around too long. Damaged goods."

"That's just the natural reaction, y/n." Hange sighed, patting her back soothingly. "People will always think that, but you've just got to show them you aren't a broken doll."

Y/n stayed quiet, just listening to Hange's heartbeat, her face smooshed against Hange's chest.

"For a minute I was worried you were scared of what Levi had thought," Hange revealed, making y/n pull away, shocked.

"Levi?" She asked in disbelief. "Really? You thought I'd care what a man thought about me just 'cause he's a man?"

"Yeah," Hange laughed. "I'm sorry for even thinking that."

"You should be." Y/n tutted playfully. "I don't care what a man thinks about me, if they like me they'll like me for who I am. Same with a woman though, don't get it twisted."

"Fair, fair." Hange dropped down into y/n's bed on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"Besides," y/n sits beside her. "I don't think Levi even cares, he's seen it before and he didn't look scared."

"Yeah?" Hange cocked a brow, pulling her glasses/goggles off, leaving the small indentations from them on her face. "I suppose he's not that kinda guy."

"Yeah, Levi's nice." Y/n hums. "Really nice..."

Hange let out a loud cackle, clutching her stomach and rolling around.

"GIRL YOU ARE HEAD OVER HEELS FOR THAT MAN AND YOU DON'T EVEN SEE IT!"

"HANGE!" Y/n laughs, hitting her in the face with a pillow. "Shut up!"

  
  


Levi leans against the wall listening to the laughter coming from inside the room, a small smile on his face.

The sound of footsteps coming closer makes him quick drop the smile and turn to see Erwin standing a few feet away.

"Are they in there?" Erwin asks curiously, trying to listen for any noise. 

"Yeah." Levi kicks off from the wall. "Let's leave them be, they're talking."

Erwin raises an eyebrow as the shorter man in pushes past him, arms crossed over his chest and ears tinted pink.

 _"Hmm, I wonder what they were saying..."_ he smiles, shaking his head before following after Levi.


End file.
